Night Out With Friends
by Rebanut
Summary: It started out as a simple night out with friends... what will it turn into before the weekend is done?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

There was a low hum of machines in the bull pen. It was Friday afternoon, late September. The weather was still warm, but the first signs of the autumn changes were beginning to show. Flowering bushes were starting to shed their petals, and the first shades of color were tinting the oak leaves.

Myles was typing up some last minute reports while Bobby chased down a tip. Tara was experimenting with a new program. Sue was just returning with Jack after spending half their day in court with D. The day was a typical day at the FBI office.

"Anyone have any plans for the weekend?" Myles asked, breaking the silence in the office. One by one heads began to lift from their desks and computers. Myles looked around when no one answered. "What?" He asked.

"Myles, you don't usually seem interested in what we're doing..." Tara said apologetically.

"Well... I am!" He said defensively.

"Really, Mate?" Bobby asked.

"OK... I'm bored! It's making the afternoon drag. I thought some friendly banter would help make it pass quicker."

"I'm going to go out and get an ice cream sundae tonight... I just feel like hot fudge!" Sue said. Lucy giggled and agreed it sounded good.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, maybe to the little coffee shop on 5th. I've heard they have a pumpkin spice coffee to die for!" Tara said licking her lips and leaning back in her chair.

"Ooo, pumpkin coffee and hot fudge sundaes... now, that sounds good!" Lucy said.

"We should all do something together." Myles suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Sue commented. "Bobby? Jack? What about you guys, do you have any plans tonight?" Sue asked.

"No. I don't have anything to do tonight." Bobby said. Jack agreed.

"Where do we all want to go?" Tara asked.

"Dinner! I'm starving." Jack said.

"When aren't you?" D asked as he walked into the office. "What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Plans for tonight." Lucy said.

"What are you and Donna doing tonight?" Sue asked.

"Not sure. My mom has the kids for the weekend, that much I know!" He said laughing. "I'll call Donna, see if she wants to go out." D said.

"Great! So, where do we want to go?" Myles asked.

"Your idea, your choice." Jack said.

"Nothing stuffy!" Lucy begged.

"What about that new place that just opened up on 14th?" Myles suggested.

"I've heard that place is good." Tara agreed.

"And, not too stuffy." Bobby added.

"It's settled then... 7:00?" Myles asked.

The afternoon seemed to pass a lot quicker. The girls began to chat about what they were wearing while the guys just rolled their eyes at them, until Sue caught Bobby saying something about makeup and dresses.

"Crash, with your eyes, I would stick to Earth tones for your make up and stay away from the firey colors for your dress. Are you planning on getting something new on the way home tonight?" Sue teased. Bobby laughed, and flipped his hair mocking his own comments.

"Can I catch a ride with you two? My car's going in the shop tonight." Tara asked.

"Sparky, I'll swing by and pick you up... don't make me wait this time! You're worse than a woman sometimes!" Bobby teased.

"Well, at least I'm just going in jeans! I don't have to worry about my make up clashing with my eyes!" Jack said, making fun of Bobby's comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ladies were the first to enter the restaurant. It was an elegant place, but casual. Most everyone there was wearing casual dress. The tables were round, made of solid woods- oak, maple and pine. The lights were sparse, but each table had lanterns at the center. Myles had made a reservation to ensure they had a table. The ladies requested their table, and were greeted by D and Donna who were already seated. A waitress came and took drink orders for the ladies. One by one the other team members arrived. They chatted and shared stories as they picked at the appetizers they'd ordered. Their meals spread the entire array of the menu.

The team was together, as friends more than colleagues tonight. Everyone was laughing, just enjoying the company of friends. It was nice to get away from the tension of the office. Donna got to see her loving husband on a casual basis with his work friends.

The waitress handed out the bills, and asked if anyone wanted dessert. They guys seemed up for it, but he girls had other plans.

"I still really want that hot fudge sundae." Sue confessed.

"And, I heard a rumor that the new coffee shop has a pumpkin _caramel _coffee that is to absolutely die for." Tara said, nearly drooling over the thought of the delectable drink.

"What about you guys?" Jack asked nodding toward Bobby and Myles.

"Actually... I'm good" Myles answered.

"Donna and I have to go relieve the babysitter, while we still have a babysitter." D said chuckling. He helped Donna up from the table after signing his bill.

"Good night everyone. Thank you for the invite, it was nice getting together." Donna said as D ushered her out of the restaurant.

"Anyone else want to get some ice cream with me?" Sue asked. "Luce?"

"Nah... I bought a dress for my cousins wedding, and I soooo intend to fit into that dress in 2 weeks!" Lucy laughed, and the rest of the crowd joined in.

"I'll go." Jack said.

"Great. Anyone else?" Sue asked. No one else said they'd go, so Sue began to get up from her seat, when she realized... "Oh, wait! Lucy, you came with me." Sue said, spinning to look at Lucy.

"That's OK, I'll give her a ride home." Myles offered.

"You will?" Lucy asked.

"Well, if you want one, I will. It's not out of my way." Myles offered.

"Sure... why not." Lucy said, slightly defeated.

"Oh, Tara... you came with me too..." Sue said, realizing it was getting more complicated than she wanted it to be just for ice cream.

"I'll give you a ride home Luv." Bobby offered.

"Only if you don't mind stopping for..." Tara began.

"A pumpkin caramel coffee?" Bobby continued.

"Yes!" Tara said, laughing and grabbing her wrap.

"Let's go!" Bobby said, as he waved by to their friends.

The rest of the crew left, saying their goodbyes at the door. Sue and Jack walked to her car the next block over.

"Where did you park? Maryland?" Jack teased.

"It was the only place I could find. This is the hottest new place to have dinner ya know." Sue joked back.

"So where do you want to go for ice cream?" Jack asked.

"Umm... know a good place?" She asked.

"Actually... There's this place a few miles away. They make their own ice cream, have a ton of flavors, and lots of toppings. Want to go there?" Jack asked with sexy smile.

"Depends." Sue said.

"On?" Jack asked. He thought for a minute and laughed. "Yeah, I'm payin." Jack said. Both laughed.

"Well, thank you, but it wasn't depending on that." Sue said smartly.

"Then what?" Jack asked.

"Do they have chocolate ice cream?" She laughed as Jack just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Thanks for the great reviews! Keep reading. Sadly, I still don't own any part of STFBE.

Bobby and Tara pulled up to the quaint little coffee shop. It was a bright place, very modern. The tables and chairs were chrome, geometrically shaped with rounded sides. The wait staff was dressed in white shirts, black pants and black bow ties. Tara and Bobby exchanged looks as they entered the building.

"Good Evening folks. How are you tonight?" a young woman with black hair and eyes that matched asked.

"Fine thanks." They both answered.

"Just two tonight, or are you waiting for friends?" The woman asked.

"Nope, just us." Tara answered.

"She's all mine tonight." Bobby answered. Tara smiled as Bobby flashed his dimples in her direction.

The two ordered, and sat at an out of the way table in the back of the shop. They chatted about friends and childhood memories.

"How's your 'coffee'? Bobby asked.

"Delicish... but, coffee I would not call it. It's more of a dessert." She said as she took another sip. "Wanna try?" She asked offering Bobby her cup. To her surprise he took some. She raised her eye brows in a silent question if it was good.

"That is wonderful. It reminds me of mom's fresh pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving morning." Bobby said.

"Morning?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. What, did you think I would wait until after dinner to eat the pie?" He asked laughing.

"Folks, we're getting ready to close." The young woman who'd greeted them at the door said.

"Is it that late already?" Tara exclaimed.

"We close at 10." The woman answered.

Bobby held Tara's chair for her and helped with her wrap. The woman gave her a 'to go' cup for her dessert coffee and the pair left.

"You tired?" Bobby asked as they walked to his car.

"Not really. Why?" Tara asked.

"Want to take a ride?" He asked, smiling in her direction.

"Sure." Bobby held the door for Tara, then got in the driver's side. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Feel like a walk on the beach?" He asked as he drove away. Tara smiled and got comfortable as they drove out of the city.

Myles and Lucy arrived in front of her and Sue's apartment. To Lucy's surprise, Myles got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Why do you look so shocked that I opened your door for you?" Myles asked Lucy, taken aback.

"Just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Lucy said, lying to keep from starting a fight. Myles walked her to the door.

"Well... Good night." Myles said as he began to walk away.

"Myles?" Lucy called to him. He stopped and looked in her direction. "Want to come up for some coffee?" She asked.

"Umm, sure." He said, shocked. He walked back to where she was standing, and the two walked up to the apartment. Lucy threw her jacket on the chair nearest the door, and slipped out of her high heels, dropping her keys on the table. Myles took his sports coat off, and hung it and Lucy's on the coat rack. He then took Lucy's shoes and tucked them neatly next to the door.

"You are such a neat freak." Lucy said teasingly as she popped her head around the corner.

"It's a safety hazard. Sue could come home and trip over them." He said, defending himself.

"Ahh, I see." She said. She ducked back into the kitchen and retrieved two steaming cups of coffee.

"That was fast." Myles commented.

"Love our new one cup coffee maker!" She said, chuckling. They sat on the couch for a few minutes. Lucy shot up and got something in the kitchen. She returned with a package of cookies.

"It's not much of a dessert, but... "She said.

"They look delicious." Myles said. Lucy seemed to relax. Myles leaned back into the couch, watching Lucy intensely. They began to talk. Really talk. For the first time since they'd dated, they were having a conversation that wasn't full of nasty comments, and bitterness. They heard horns blare outside the window and both got up to check on the noise of the screeching tires that followed. Luckily, it had been a near miss. Lucy stood against the window, looking out. Myles walked up close behind her, a little too close. His stare bore into Lucy's reflection as she looked onto the street below.

"What happened to us Luce?" Myles asked softly. His warm breath tickled her hear.

"What happened to us?" Lucy paused in disbelief. "You cheated on me Myles, _that's_ what happened." Lucy stated. She didn't seem bitter or angry, it was just a statement.

"Do you ever wonder how we got to that point?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She answered honestly. "I think we were both so afraid of going forward, of testing the waters more, that we let it get more and more distant." She said.

"And it faded." Myles added.

"Yeah..." Lucy said softly. Her voice began to crack and tears threatened to appear, so Lucy stood up and began to walk past Myles. Myles turned his body to block her exit from the window. As she brushed by him, he turned her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. He could see the hurt on her face from the fading memories.

Jack and Sue had decided to take their sundae's to go. They were walking along the edge of the park when Jack heard some music. He tugged on Sue's hand pulling her in that direction. By the time they'd reached the source of the music, their ice cream was finished. Sue found a tree that wasn't claimed, and they headed there. Jack seemed to enjoy the music, and Sue did too, although Jack wasn't sure if she could feel the vibrations or was just watching him.

When the band played a slow song, quite a lot of the couples got up to dance. Sue looked at Jack, raising her eye brow in question.

"**Dance**?" She asked.

"Love to." Jack answered. He pulled her in his arms and began to sway to the beat of the music. Sue rested her head on Jack's shoulder. One hand on the back of his neck, the other in Jack's hand, pulled tight against his chest. Sue could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. She shivered from the closeness and the warm contrast of the night air. Jack took off his jacket and wrapped Sue in it. She smiled and tucked herself back into the warm, protective grip of Jack's arms. The couple walked around the park taking in the sights of couples enjoying a night out. After an hour, there was an enormous display of fireworks. Jack noticed it was getting late, and decided to take Sue home. They walked slowly to the car. Jack put his hand on the small of Sue's back, guiding her out of the park. They made small talk chatting about the night, work, and even a lunch date for the next day. Sue didn't like to think of them on a 'date' since they weren't allowed, and she was positive he didn't feel any of those feelings for her. They were friends, that's all, that was enough. It would have to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bobby and Tara drove along the busy road looking for the turn off for the beach area. Finally Tara saw the sign to turn. The road changed from a 5 lane highway to barely a two lane, hardly paved road. It was twisty and rough. The Aussie apologized more than once for the rough road, but Tara was giggling like a high school girl. The closer they got to the water, the more pot hole infested the road was. The pavement, or lack thereof, finally gave way to matted dirt and rolling hills which made the ride seem like a rollercoaster. By the time they'd reached the parking area both were laughing heartedly.

"That was some ride!" Tara exclaimed excitedly as she got out of the car.

"That was some road!" Bobby added. "Wow! I hope these people don't pay taxes. If they do, they need to clear out their politicians and get some in that believe your cars suspension system isn't disposable!" He said laughing.

Tara began to skip down the beach. She took her scarf off and ran with it behind her like a kite. Bobby stood and watched her. He shook his head that she was letting loose and having such a good time. Bobby rolled up his pants legs and began to chase after Tara. When she noticed he was after her, she let out a squeal and began to run in a figure eight pattern, then changed it to a random zig zag. He nearly caught her, but she ducked just in time to avoid capture.

Tara ran closer to the water's edge, but Bobby was too close. She reached into the wet sand, grabbing a handful, and threw it at Bobby. Direct hit!

"Hmmm, guess all my FBI training finally paid off! Got ya right square in the middle of your chest!" She said triumphantly.

"Did... did you really just throw a mud ball at me?!" Bobby asked in disbelief. Tara leaned back to the sand, picking up another handful of mud, and tossed it at him once again.

"Yup!" She said as she began to run away. Her giggle was so loud and continuous; both thought it could be heard for miles. Bobby chased after her once again, but this time, he too stopped by the water side and grabbed a handful of mud and tossed it in her direction. It landed square on the top of her head.

Tara stared at him, her mouth wide open.

"Better close that, or you're gonna eat some salty mud!" He said as he tossed more at her. Tara ran to where the waves lapped against the sand and began to pelt him repeatedly with fistfuls of muddy sand. Bobby retaliated the same way. Fifteen minutes into their mud fight, both were covered head to toe in gritty sludge. Bobby tossed his shirt, which was heavy from being wet and sand, to the side of where they were.

He gave chase once more. Tara was exhausted, and wasn't much of a challenge for him. He caught her right away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Neither saw it coming. Neither meant for it to happen, but it did. Bobby stopped giggling, and became serious. Their eyes locked as he leaned down to Tara's face and placed his lips gently over hers. She gasped at first, not expecting his advances. She closed her eyes and accepted his kiss, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Bobby pulled her tight into his body, wrapping his big hands around her tiny waist. Their lips continued their onslaught of passion on each others. Bobby's hands wandered down her back to the edge of her buttocks and back up again. With no warning, Bobby scooped her into his arms and began to carry her toward the water. It wasn't until she heard the waves lapping at Bobby's ankles that she realized what he was about to do. Before she could react, he tossed her into the cold water. She had just enough time to grab onto him, and pull him down with her. They both hit the water with a roaring splash.

Tara was the first to jump from the surface of the water, screaming at Bobby.

"You're horrible! Is that what your whole plan was that entire time?" She started, seeming to be very upset.

"Tara!" Bobby called, as he watched from knee deep, Tara storm out of the surf.

"No, really... was that the whole thought behind that kiss?" She was really angry. Bobby looked guilty for the dirty trick he'd played.

"No." He said softly as he approached her, trying to wrap his arms around her again. "Tara, you know me better than that." He said softly.

She plopped onto the sand, laying on her back. To her surprise Crash plopped next to her, both breathing heavily. Bobby propped himself up on his elbow, tracing his finger on her jaw to her shoulder and down her arm. She stared at him, not sure where he was intending the night to go.

He leaned down and captured her lips once more. This time, his advances were slower, more precise. Tara hesitantly reciprocated. Her trepidation was born from the uneasiness of crossing the line from friendship to lovers. Bobby rolled, putting some of his weight on Tara holding them close. His right hand rolled lightly over her arm and body. Tara's hands roamed onto his chest, through his chest hair, and instinctively over his nipples which were already stiff from the cold water, and cool breeze.

Tara's body was suddenly covered with goose bumps, and she involuntarily shivered. Bobby's lips assaulted her neck, and shoulder. She let out a gasp which caught Bobby off guard. He smiled and backed off his kisses.

"We can't do this..." He started.

"Not here..." Tara finished.

Bobby jumped to his feet, grabbed her by the hand, and practically dragged her to the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket, and wrapped it around both of them. He then opened the back door of the car, and sat with his feet hanging out the back door. Tara looked at him curiously.

Bobby took her by the hand, and pulled her between his knees. He flashed his trade mark dimpled smile at her, looking too sexy to resist. His hand moved to her cheek, touching it softly. He ran his fingers through her hair, and pulled her gently toward him for a kiss. His lips gently played on hers, sucking in her bottom lip as his tongue sought out hers. Bobby's hands wrapped around Tara's waist, his hands wandered further south, squeezing her buttocks as he pulled her on top of him. She squealed as she fell onto his chest. Tara braced herself on the seat, but let her weight settle on his body. Their lips continued to capture each others, each moment gaining more passion than the one before it. Bobby trailed lustful trails of caresses along Tara's neck and shoulders as he unbuttoned her shirt, and slipped his hand inside. His hands explored her body, and quickly released her from the restraints of her undergarment. Tara's hands fumbled with the buttons to Bobby's pants. Their passion was heightened nearly to the point of no return. Bobby began to slide Tara's pants off when they saw head lights bounce off the rear view mirror. Tara poked her head above the back seat to see it was a police car.

"Crap!" She said, pushing herself off of Bobby's chest, and quickly pulling her pants back up and buttoning the shirt as fast as she could.

"What?" Bobby asked breathlessly.

"Police!" Tara exclaimed. "We're so busted!" She said, obviously nervous.

"Relax, Love. Follow my lead." Bobby said, smoothly.

The car pulled up alongside of the couple.

"Evening folks." An older gentleman said as he exited his car. "Little old to be necking, aren't you?" He asked.

"Actually we_ were _on a stake out, but were spotted, and had to make it look like we weren't." Bobby fibbed.

"Really? Now, I'm supposed to believe you're police officers?" He asked.

"FBI, actually." Tara said, flashing her badge.

"Ahh, I see. And, you were on a stake out? Staking out what?" He asked, smirking.

"A boat." Bobby stated. "It's gone now." He said, stating the obvious.

"Alright." The park officer said, smiling at the really good excuse the two had come up with. "Well, the beach is closed. I am going to suggest, since the suspects you were watching, obviously spotted you, that you move it along." He said, chuckling.

Bobby and Tara both knew they were busted, cold. They tried their best to keep a straight face as the officer got back into his car and waited for them to do the same.

Tara buried her face in his chest and began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Bobby asked as he reached into his gym bag and took out a sweatshirt.

"You do know, he doesn't believe a word you said, right?" She said, still laughing.

"What? You don't think so?" Bobby said, in disbelief.

"NO!" She said teasingly as she got into the front seat of the car. Bobby joined her and began to drive away. He gave a slight wave to the officer as they drove past. He gave a wave back as he enjoyed yet another chuckle.

Rather than let her go, he pulled her tight to his body and kissed her with a passion he hadn't felt for anyone since he was with Lucy.

Lucy's first instinct was to pull away, but quickly she melted in his arms. She met his vigor and passion with her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and their lips danced upon one another's. Lucy brushed her tongue along Myles's lips, and he granted entrance. As their mouths and tongues became better acquainted, their hands began to explore each other. Myles immediately wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling her into his body. Myles felt himself starting to give into his desire for Lucy totally. His hands ran the length of her back to her back side, tightening his grip on her. With one quick flick of his fingers, he unhooked her bra. Lucy untied his tie, and started to unbutton his shirt. Myles didn't waste any time unzipping the dress she was wearing and letting it slip to the floor. With no notice, he swept her into his arms, and carried her to her bedroom. He let her slide to the floor, but continued his onslaught on her lips. He laid her on her bed, and caressed her body. As his lips ran the gambit of her supple body, he finished undressing her inch by inch. Myles lay soft kissed from her lips to her chest, to her stomach and legs. A trail of clothing lay on her floor that led to the edge of her bed. Lucy reached to the night stand, and turned on some music and turned off the lamp before she grasped Myles and pulled him onto her bed with her.

Myles' hands ran along the edge of Lucy's body, causing her to shiver at his touch. She let out a giggle as his fingertips tickled her stomach to her legs. He pushed himself onto his knees and began to caress Lucy's leg. His lips laid kisses on her stomach, to her breasts where he began to focus his attention. Lucy threw her head back when her passion reached its limit. Myles edge his way up toward Lucy's mouth, leaving warm passionate caresses along the way. As their bodies became one, Myles pulled the blanket over the two of them and nuzzled his face between her breasts once again.

Jack and Sue walked along the path in the park, his hand still settled on her lower back. Sue snuggled a bit closer to Jack.

"You OK?" Jack asked.

"Cold. It got chilly out since we had dinner." She answered.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with you eating an ice cream sundae a little while ago." Jack teased. Sue bumped him, teasing him back. The two laughed and began walking back toward car. Jack held the door for her, letting her get settled into the car.

"I had a good time tonight." Sue said.

"Me too." Jack said smiling at her. He could hardly take his eyes from her smile, her eyes that twinkled in the street lights. He found himself wanting to lean into her and capture her lips with his, but fought the desire.

"Home?" Jack asked as he buckled his seat belt and started the car.

"Coffee?" Sue suggested instead. She didn't want her night with Jack to end. She was having such a nice evening; she didn't want to let him go just yet.

"Sure... I could use something to warm me up." Jack said, agreeing, he didn't want to give up his night with Sue either.

Sue blushed slightly at his answer as she thought maybe she could warm him up.

They made their way to a little coffee shop and sat in a corner booth. Jack ordered for both of them, and insisted on paying. Sue giggled at the gesture, since she was always asking him to pay without asking.

The couple sat at the table, sipping their coffee. They settled into a casual conversation which included Jack's niece coming to visit him in a few weeks.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her." Sue said, taking another sip of the hot liquid. "Good coffee." She said, sipping again.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Surprise me." Sue answered with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Hmm, OK." He said and thought for a minute. "Be ready for 9." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Is 9 in stone?" She asked with a cringe on her face.

"Not necessarily. Why? Planning on sleeping in?" He asked joking.

"No. I have plans with the girls for breakfast." She answered.

"Ahh. Then, how about noon?" He asked.

"More coffee folks?" The waitress asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Sue answered.

Jack looked at her curiously. He smiled before posing his question.

"Are you planning on not going to sleep tonight at all?" He joked. Sue looked at him funny.

"Why?" She thought and added "Are you planning on keeping me up all night?" She blushed slightly at the question.

"Uhh... I've just never seen you drink this much coffee this late at night." He said, stuttering over his words.

The two drank their second cup and decided it was time to leave. Jack helped Sue with her sweater, and paid the bill. As they walked through the door, his hand landed on the small of her back, as it always did. This time, however, he left it there, hooking his hand to her hip, pulling her closer to him. Sue smiled at the gesture, and melted into his arm enjoying their closeness.

The couple drove back to Sue's, nearly in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. When they arrived back at the apartment, Jack jumped out of the car, and opened the door for Sue and walked her to her door.

The night air was crisp and the cool breeze didn't make it more comfortable. Sue knew it would end sooner than she'd wanted.

"It's getting chilly." Jack said.

"Yeah." Sue agreed.

"Do you want my jacket again?" He offered.

"It's getting late too. I really should go." Sue said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack agreed. "I guess, I should get going too."

Jack looked at her tenderly. Without thought he leaned in and kissed her. He took Sue by surprise. He took himself by surprise. Their lips touched, and a fire was lit. Jack drew in Sue's bottom lip, and then pressed his tightly against hers. He let his lips settle on hers for a long moment. Sue didn't try to pull away; she opened her lips enough to allow him access.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Jack pulled away, and blushed.

"Umm... goodnight." He said, as he held her hand. He continued to hold it, as he backed away, until only their fingertips were touching. He gave one last smile as their fingers separated and he turned to walk away.

Sue barely got her key in the lock, and herself inside the door before he knees gave out. She leaned against the stair case and put her hand on her lips. A wide smile graced her lips. She began to dance up the stairs to the apartment. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by Levi. She danced through the apartment to her bedroom. She took off her sweater and put her purse on the night stand and walked out to the kitchen for a cold glass of milk. Levi followed her, nearly causing her to trip.

"Levi!" She said, but not letting herself get upset. Levi seemed to be corralling her as they walked to the fridge.

"Levi? What's wrong?" She asked. Sue turned cautiously and looked around the apartment. She didn't see anything, and she didn't notice anything wrong in the house. Just to be sure, she checked the lock on the door. He seemed to relax, putting Sue at ease. She poured herself a glass of milk and walked back toward her room. As they passed Lucy's room, Levi stopped and raised his paw to the door.

"No Levi! Come on. Lucy's probably asleep already." She said as they pushed open the door to her room. As she did, Levi pawed at her. She looked at him curiously and Levi did it again.

"Levi? What's with you tonight?" She asked, looking at his big eyes. "Did you miss me_ that _much?" She asked laughing. He trotted to her bedside and nudged her Blackberry.

"Oh." She giggled as she picked it up to see who called. "Well, I'll tell you what, I had a great night." She smiled and let out a satisfied deep breath.

Sue looked at the phone to see that it was a text message from Jack.

"I had a great night tonight, thank you. Can wait to see you tomorrow." Was all it said, but it brought the widest smile to Sue's face.

She sipped her milk, patted Levi and crawled into bed, setting her alarm clock just before she turned off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning, bright and early, before the birds had fully awakened, Levi began to nudge Sue's arm. She pulled the blankets over her head, and tried to go back to sleep. Levi licked her hand.

"Levi, quit. It's early." Sue moaned rolling on her side. Levi jumped onto her bed, stood over her, wagging his tail excitedly, and took the blanket in his teeth and pulled it down.

Sue instantly started giggling. "Can't you wait until the sun's at least above the horizon?" Sue asked. Levi danced in a circle near the door to her bedroom. "Ok, ok, I'm getting up. Let me throw some clothes on at least." She begged as she dug out a pair of sweat pants, a hoodie. She was trying to pull on a sneaker as she hopped into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walked out, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Levi, come." Sue commanded as she grabbed her keys and phone from her bag in her room. Levi had his leash in his mouth as they walked out the door and into the cold, quiet, deserted street.

A quick jaunt in the park, and Levi was ready for a nap before starting his day- again. Sue couldn't hide her disappointment that they didn't run into Jack jogging, but she couldn't exactly blame him. After all, the birds were just beginning to poke their heads from their nests.

Levi trotted over to his water and food dishes. As he lapped his water, Sue decided since she was already up, she would feed him early, so she could catch a few more winks before meeting the girls for breakfast.

Sue bent over to pick up Levi's food dish. As she got up, Levi nipped at her sleeve and pulled her back toward the floor. Sue looked at him curiously. She slowly stood up, peeking over the counter top, just in time to see Myles tucking his shirt in struggling to put his jacket on. Sue's eyes got big, and her mouth dropped open. Myles didn't seem to notice Sue in the kitchen as he walked quickly out the door, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sue went back to bed, with a smile and a secret.

All too soon, the alarm was buzzing and Levi was once again pulling at Sue's blanket.

"Uggh! You know Levi, never before have I wanted to be able to hear. I can't imagine the buzzing of the alarm can be more annoying than you pulling my blanket off every morning!" Sue said, exasperated.

She made her way to the bathroom and showered. Once she got herself dressed, she noticed a note from Lucy saying she would meet Sue and Tara at the restaurant at 9:30. Sue grabbed a small glass of orange juice and walked out the door with Levi tagging close behind.

Sue arrived at the restaurant where she found Tara and Lucy chatting and sipping on steaming drinks. As Sue walked into the quaint little restaurant, it was crowded with weekenders visiting the area, mom's taking a few minutes for themselves while their kids are at dance class and football practice. A pudgy middle aged woman with sandy brown hair that was graying at the temples greeted her at the door with a big smile. Sue pointed out her friends, and was seated with them. Their server, named Georgia brought Sue a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Morning." Tara said with her usual infectious smile.

"Hi." Sue said back, smiling slyly at Lucy.

"Good morning." Lucy said smiling back at Sue.

"How was your evening with Myles?" Sue asked, trying to edge her into the truth of her evening.

"It- it was ok." Lucy answered, nervously lifting her cup to her lips.

"Just ok?" Sue asked.

"It was, it was fine." she said.

"What'd you guys do?" Tara asked, totally unaware of where Sue was taking the conversation.

"Just home." Lucy answered.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sue asked.

"Nothing, on the way home at least." Lucy answered. "How was your ice cream last night?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

"Did you really get ice cream?" Tara teased.

"Yup. It was really good." She answered, sipping her coffee. "Jack took me to this place where they make their own, oh... "She said, rolling her eyes in her head and smiling wide.

"Good huh?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah! I haven't had a sundae that good in a long time." She answered. "Chocolate chip, chocolate almond, and maple walnut... hot fudge, whip cream, and two cherries..." Sue said licking her lips. "Sooo good." The girls laughed.

"What did you guys do afterwards? 'Cause, you didn't come right home." Lucy commented. Sue smiled coyly at her secret.

"We ended up going for a walk." Sue said.

"Where to?" Tara asked.

The waitress came for their orders. All three ordered waffles and hash browns, each with a different topping.

"I'd better stop eating like this, or I'm going to gain 30 lbs." Sue said laughing rubbing her stomach.

"So, where did you go for your walk?" Tara asked Sue.

"Oh. We walked to the park, and they had a band playing. They must have been good because the place was crowded, and everyone was having a great time." Sue commented.

"Sounds like fun." Tara said. "Did you stay to listen to the band for long?" She asked.

Georgia brought their breakfast and refilled their drinks.

"Are you talking about that band last night at Mercy Park? Weren't they great?" Georgia asked. Sue hadn't been looking at her and had no idea she had said anything. There was silence at the table for an extra minute, making it an awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped into your conversation." Georgia said apologizing.

Tara waved to Sue, getting her attention. "Georgia was talking to you." She said when she looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at you when you spoke... too busy eating. Sorry..." Sue said, smiling at the waitress. Georgia looked at her curiously.

"Sue's deaf. If you don't look at her, she can't see your lips, and doesn't know what you said." Lucy explained.

"Oh." Georgia said. "Well, then,_ I'm _sorry. I didn't realize." She said with her wide smile. "I was asking if you went to the park and saw the band last night." She repeated.

"Yeah. We had a blast." Sue answered.

The older woman laughed heartedly "Nothing like dancing in the moonlight and a little sumtin, sumtin, under the stars, huh?" She nudged Sue as she walked away from the group.

"Oh, really?" Lucy teased.

"You should talk..." Sue teased back. "We danced..." She said smiling. "Tara, did you make it for your dessert coffee?" Sue asked, changing the subject.

Lucy and Tara noticed, but decided to let it go, for now.

"Yeah, I did." Tara answered, taking another bite of her banana waffle.

"How was it?" Lucy asked.

"Good... really good!" Tara answered. "But, it was more of a dessert than a coffee, know what I mean?" She said, in the way only Tara could. "It was very rich." She added.

"Did you go right home?" Sue asked.

"Actually, no." Tara began. "Neither of us was tired, _especially_ after the 'double espresso' they put in the pumpkin caramel coffee, so we took a ride." She said.

"Where'd ya go?" Sue inquired.

"The beach." Tara answered with a wide grin on her lips.

"The beach?" Lucy asked, raising her brow surprised. Tara smiled and ate another bite while nodding her head yes.

"The beach?" Lucy asked again in disbelief.

"Wasn't it cold?" Sue asked before Lucy could. Tara laughed and again nodded her head yes.

"It was, especially after the mud fight we had..." Tara led while laughing.

"Mud fight?" Lucy asked giggling.

"Umm hmm." Tara answered. "We were _covered_. We had so much fun." Tara said laughing out loud.

Sue looked at her suggestively. "Mud fighting, just what I want to be doing on a cool fall night." Sue said giggling.

"Must have been a sexy look." Lucy teased.

"Bobby must have thought so..." Tara said, teasing the girls with that tid bit.

"Oh?" Sue asked.

"Oh my gosh... did he kiss you?" Lucy asked, getting giddy.

Tara pursed her lips together, raised her eye brows and a wide smile crossed her lips. She picked up her coffee cup and just before she took a sip, she answered.

"I guess you could call it a kiss." Tara said giggling.

"Oooo... do tell." Sue said, joining in the giggle.

"Well, we were throwing mud at each other... then he started chasing me... When he finally caught me, his lips landed on mine." Tara said smiling at the memory.

"Is he a good kisser?" Lucy jokingly asked.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Tara said.

"Making out on the beach, covered in mud... " Sue started. "...Sounds like a great night." She teased.

"It was..." Tara laughed, blushing from her comments. "Let's just say, if it wasn't for the park police showing up when they did, we probably would have made love in the back of his car on that beach last night." Tara said, satisfied with her evening.

"EEEEEEE!" Lucy squealed. "Oh my gosh... that's so awesome!" She said, smiling wide, happy for her friend.

"Oh, and why are you so excited? It's not like you didn't have a better evening." Sue said. Lucy looked at her shocked that Sue actually made that comment.

Sue smirked at her with a suggestive look on her face and a glint of knowledge in her eyes.

Tara watched the exchange curiously. Sue simply took a sip of coffee while staring her best friend down.

"What did i miss?" Tara asked.

"Care to tell her?" Sue asked. Lucy started to look nervous. There was silence between the friends. "No?" Sue asked.

"Tell her what?" Lucy asked, trying to sound as innocent as she possible could.

"How good you evening_ really _was?" She suggested. Lucy still didn't budge. "When Myles took you home... what'd you guys do?" Sue asked.

"Talked, for a while." Lucy answered.

"Uh huh." Sue said smugly. "And?" She led.

"About?" Tara asked, pushing the conversation forward.

"Yeah, Luce, what_ did _you talk about?" Sue asked, hinting as her secret.

"Why do you suddenly look like the cat that swallowed the canary?" Tara asked Sue.

"Luce... want to answer her?" Sue asked.

"No. No, I'm good." She answered.

"OK, what are you two talking about?" Tara finally asked, frustrated. Sue looked at Lucy, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't, Sue began weaving the tale of what she believed to be the answer.

"I think... when Myles went up to the apartment, you and he may have talked, but it led to more." Sue began. Lucy began to look guilty on top of guilty. "Then, at some point, things changed." Sue teased.

"Changed how?" Tara asked, thinking she knew the answer.

"We... talked about our past." She hesitated. "About our relationship and why it failed." Lucy admitted.

"And, then?" Sue urged.

"I started crying... and tried to brush by him, but he stopped me." Lucy continued.

"And?" Tara asked anxiously.

"And..." Lucy blew out a cleansing breath. "He kissed me." Lucy finally confessed.

"You kissed Myles?!" Tara exclaimed.

"He kissed me, but yes... we kissed." Lucy admitted.

"And... then what?" Sue suggested.

Lucy was finished admitting to anything, so Sue just laid her cards on the table.

"What are you suggesting?" Tara asked.

"Well, let me tell you how i came to this conclusion..." Sue began. "You see, for some reason, Levi woke me up before dawn broke the horizon for his walk. When I got home, I was in the kitchen feeding him... when, who did i see walking through my living room, shirt unbuttoned, jacket in hand, headed for the door?" Sue said. Lucy's mouth opened, and stayed that way. Tara's eyes were as big as her smile was.

"Oh my God! You slept with Myles?" Tara asked.

Lucy buried her face in her hands, embarrassed that Sue knew her secret.

"Luce?" Sue asked with an all knowing smile on her face.

"Grrr... Yes! I slept with Myles!" Lucy finally admitted.

"Eeek!" Tara squealed with excitement. "So, it sounds like you and I got some sweet lovin last night... how about you Miss Thomas? Did you get lucky on your date?" Tara teased.

"It wasn't a date." Sue defended.

"Oh, of course not." Lucy said, shaking her head side to side. "What do_ you _call it when a man and a woman go out, alone, have dessert and go dancing... _ I _call _that_ a date!"

"Friends getting together for a good time." Sue answered smartly.

"Did your hands touch?" "Catch each other sneaking a longing glance?" "Did your eyes lock onto one another's?" "Did you 'accidentally' bump into one another?" "Find a reason to rub his arm, maybe hook yours in his?" The two friends began to badger Sue. They all broke into a fit of laughter.

"You guys are horrible!" Sue complained.

"So, let me ask you this... Did he at any point kiss you?" Lucy asked, teasing Sue a bit.

"Nah! It's Jack we're talking about." Tara joked. "Heaven forbid Jack cross any lines."

"Actually..." Sue started to answer. "He did kiss me goodnight." She admitted.

"Wha?"Tara asked.

"He kissed you?" Lucy asked with more of a high pitch in her voice. "Oh my God! I want details!" Lucy said.

"Dish it girl!" Tara added. Sue began to laugh, then looked seriously at both of her friends.

"Wait a minute." Sue paused, looking intensely at Lucy and then at Tara. "You go so caught up in Bobby Manning's lips and his hands wandering over your whole body that you nearly made love with him on the beach... and you ..." Sue said staring at her best friend, "... YOU did make love with Myles..." Sue said making both women blush, "Yet, you're both excited over the fact that I got a good night kiss- at the door no less!" Sue asked in disbelief.

All of the ladies started giggling like a bunch of school girls. Georgia made another appearance just as they did.

"Must be a hot young man you young ladies are gushing over." Georgia said giggling along with the girls.

"Something like that." Tara acknowledged.

"Or, perhaps, three hot young men?" The server suggested. They again, all shared a laugh. "Hmmm, that's what i thought." She answered her own question. "Can I get you ladies anything else?" She asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks." They each said.

"I'll take this when you're ready then." Georgia said putting the bill on the table.

"I think, since Lucy's the only one who actually got lucky last night, she should pay." Sue suggested.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed. "How do you figure that's fair?" Lucy laughed at their reasoning.

"You had a good night, we're having a good morning." Tara explained. The three laughed.

"Ok, ok. I'll pick up the bill... this time." Lucy said, pulling out her debit card. "But I expect a paid in full breakfast from _both _of you in the very near future." She said laughing. Both ladies began to laugh.

Tara looked at her shocked. "What makes you think either of us is getting lucky soon?" She said laughing.

"Gut feeling." Lucy said smiling. "She's nearly at that point... and you... well, we'll have to work on you." Lucy said laughing. Georgia came and took the payment.

"Whoa! We're nowhere near that yet!" Sue said.

"I'll grab the tip." Tara said, trying her best to stay low of the radar on that conversation.

Georgia brought back Lucy's debit card and receipt. As the girls stood up and put their sweaters on, she leaned into the circle and left them with one last thought.

"Ladies, if I may? A very long time ago, I was a young woman, and had a handsome fella who I worshipped, and who worshipped me. We were head over heels for each other. If you're right for each other... that special moment, it won't matter **when** it happens. But, if he's the one you're meant to be with, hold onto him." She smiled and gave them a wink.

"Wish it was that easy." Tara said, barely more than a whisper.

"It can be, don't let things complicate it." Georgia leaned in and added.

"We work with the men we're attracted to." Lucy said.

"And there are no fraternization rules, right?" She asked. All three of the women nodded affirmatively.

"Ahh, I see." Georgia shook her head in disgust.

"What's wrong Georgia?" Sue asked.

"Damned archaic rules. When are people going to get their heads out of their asses and get with the program?" Georgia asked angrily. "I'm sorry ladies, I didn't mean to go off like that, but I too dealt with the issue. But at least that was the military, not a civilian job." She said.

The ladies all smiled at her, understanding.

"Well, you ladies have a wonderful, day and rest of the weekend. Good luck with your gentlemen." Georgia said smiling at them.

"Thanks, you too." The three said in unison, picking up their sweaters and wrap.

"Ya know, Georgia said something that's got me thinking." Lucy said.

"What's that?" Tara asked.

"She said the rule is archaic." Lucy answered.

"Yeah?" Sue urged.

"Don't you see? If the rule is so archaic, maybe we can get it changed." Lucy explains.

"Yeah, why not?" Tara chimed in. "Let me check into it, maybe somewhere they've made an exception, or even changed the rule." Tara offered.

"K, I gotta run. Delilah's is having their semi-annual dress sale... can't pass that up!" Tara said as she hurried in the opposite direction of the roommates.

"Did you drive?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you?" Sue asked.

"No. I grabbed a cab this morning." Lucy answered. "Can I catch a ride with you?"

Sue nodded toward her car. As the girls walked down the street, they noticed how busy it was for a Saturday morning. They laughed as they watched a family with their kids and the dad was tickling the toddler, making him laugh so hard, he couldn't be heard.

When they got in and buckled, Sue looked at Lucy, asking her in a very serious voice, "So, does this mean that you and Myles are dating?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Uggh! I don't know. It's not like we talked about it last night." Lucy said. They stopped at a red light, and Sue looked at Lucy with disbelief.

"Lucy, how exactly did you guys end up in bed together?" Sue asked half laughing. "I mean, you barely tolerated him at dinner. You two don't really get along at work... and now, now you two are sleeping together?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"I know... I don't know what happened." Lucy started. "Well, I know what happened, just not sure _how_ it happened." Lucy started.

They walked into the apartment; Sue put her pocketbook, keys and jacket on the chair. Lucy followed likewise. Sue checked her Black Berry, and smiled at the text she had from Jack.

"Jack?" Lucy asked. Sue shook her head.

"We're hanging out this afternoon." She said innocently.

"Oh? Another date, so soon?" Lucy teased. Sue gave her a 'don't start' look and giggled.

"We were talking about you... and Myles." Sue laughed.

"Don't remind me." Lucy scoffed.

"How did you two get to this point?" Sue asked on a serious note. "I mean, what did he say that convinced you to go to bed with him?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. We were talking, he got all serious, started talking about us, and what happened with our relationship. I didn't want to think about it, so I tried to walk around him... He stopped me. He put his arm on me, and I felt something. I felt myself melt." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When he looked me in the eyes, I couldn't pull myself away. You know how it is... He leaned down, and before I blinked his lips were on mine. One thing led to another, and..." Lucy said, stumbling over her thoughts.

"and I caught Myles leaving our apartment at 6 AM..." Sue finished her thought. Lucy smiled in concession to Sue's thought process.

"Something like that." Lucy admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Thanks to everyone who took the time to write, and review! You're the best! Keep reading...

At 2:00 Sue strolled out of her bedroom, wearing a pair of jeans and a white top with light purple flowers sewn along the color. Her hair was pulled up into a simple pony with thin strands of banana curls hanging playfully by her cheeks.

"Don't you look cute." Lucy said as she approached the couch. Sue smiled, appreciative of the compliment.

"Thanks." She smiled, grabbing a light jean jacket. "Do I look OK?" She asked uncertain.

"Where ya goin?" Lucy asked in turn.

"Not sure." Sue admitted. "Probably just to the park with Levi." She said.

"Ah." Lucy said smiling. "You look fine. Although, I'm sure he would love it if your hair was down..." Sue said with a teasing smile. Sue smirked back her as if to say "smarty pants!" "Is he coming to pick you up?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. I'm meeting him at his place." Sue said as she grabbed her keys and called for Levi. "Don't wait up." Sue said jokingly as she walked to the door. She turned back to wave to Lucy.

"Wouldn't think of it..." Lucy said back to her laughing. Just as she did, Lucy's phone rang...

Across town, Tara was taking advantage of the beautiful day, and doing some yard work. On the step, there was a pile of yard tools. The over turned soil in her flower beds that encompassed her house showed evidence of spring flowering bulbs having been planted. The very last of the summer flowers, bare of petals and browning along the stems, were being plucked from the safety of their pots. An array of colored pots were lining the walk along with a bag of dirt, hearty mums, and a hand shovel. The beautifully colored leaves were beginning to fall, covering a good portion of Tara's side yard. The bandanna covering her head, gloves on her hands, and an oversized hoodie made Tara barely recognizable. She was making good progress with a big pile of leaves when the beep of a horn caught her attention. When she looked over her sunglasses to see who it was, she smiled when her eyes met the Aussie just exiting his car. She waved excitedly, and walked toward him, nervously.

"Hi." He said, giving a wave in her direction.

"Hi yourself. What are you doing on this side of town?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye, and excitement in her voice

"Thought I'd come by and say hi. Want some company?" He asked, picking up the rake.

"Sure." She said, as she began to rake again. The two made small talk about the season, the yard, and then finally, her plans for the evening.

"Ya doing anything tonight?" He asked, flashing his dimples in her direction.

"Uhh, no real plans. Probably just a frozen pizza and a horror flick." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wand some company?" He asked.

"Sure." She said smiling. She turned away from him, raking some stray leaves toward the pile when he dropped his rake, grabbed Tara by the waist and pulled her to the ground, tickling her mercilessly. He began to pummel her with leaves from the pile they were in the middle of. She managed to squirm away from him, and roll onto her back, begging for mercy. He rolled onto her, pinning her hands above her head. They broke into a fit of laughter, until Bobby got a serious look on his face, and brought his face close to hers. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, gently pressing his lips against hers. Their play had excited him, and their kiss was heightening that need, making it obvious to Tara as he pressed against her. She brought one hand to his cheek, the other around his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues sought out one another's, tangling in a lover's dance, desperate for one another. Tara let out a gasp of passion and disappointment as he rolled off her, and laughed.

"Girl, you're going to kill me, you keep doing that to me!" Bobby teased, grabbing his ball cap, and putting it back on backwards.

"ME?" Tara exclaimed. "Um, YOU kissed ME!" She retorted.

Bobby got to his feet, helping Tara up as well, and pulled her into his arms once more. He planted another passionate kiss on her lips. When he released her, he said:

"I didn't hear you complaining." He teased, raising his eyebrow, and flashing that smile at her once more. Tara just smiled at him, and picked up his rake. She handed it to him.

"Are you going to help me finish this or what?" Tara asked.

"Or what." Bobby answered as he began raking. Tara let him remake the pile they'd rolled around in, while she repotted the mums into the colorful pots along the walk way.

When Bobby was finished, he walked to her, dropping his rake next to the step. Tara took off her gloves, dropping them and the shovel into a tote along with the mostly empty bag of dirt. She covered the tote, and opened the door. Bobby caught up with her and smacked her on the butt as they walked inside.

"Wanna get a pizza? Watch a horror flick together?" Bobby asked as he raised his brows suggestively.

Lucy sat on the couch, sipping an ice tea flipping through a magazine. The sun was just setting, the last streaks of daylight were settling through the blinds. She dog eared the page she was on, and walked into the bathroom. Lucy turned the hot water on, poured some bath salts into the water, followed by lavender scented bubbles. She slipped out of the clothes she was wearing, and dipped her toe into the soothing water. Lucy put a CD on, and slid into the warm water. She closed her eyes enjoying the calmness of the water and music, letting it take her away from the stress of the day, and the constant nagging of her mind to call Myles. At that place, just beyond consciousness, and just before sleep her mind betrayed her. Her brain was flooded with memories of her sweet, lustful evening with Myles. She could feel his lips on hers, the feel of his finger tips on her skin as he slowly trailed them along her arms. She allowed the thoughts to linger, enjoying them, longing to feel them once again for what seemed like only moments. When Lucy finally climbed out of the tub, and dried herself off, she noticed the sky had turned dark. Night had fallen. She had crawled into a pair of flannel pj's that were warm and comfortable. She noticed the house phone sitting on the coffee table. She walked to the cradle to charge it, and noticed her cell phone. She picked it up to check messages, and instantly thought of calling Myles. No. She couldn't do that, could she? She shook off the thought, knowing it wasn't what was best for her, for either of them. She plopped onto the couch, and decided to order a pizza. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door... ah, pizza was there. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the wide toothy grim of her lover.

"Myles!" She yelped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked, with the same gasp of breath.

"Are you busy?" Myles said as he looked her up and down, noticing she was in her pajamas.

"No-no... what do you want?" She asked again, not sure if she was upset that he was there, or happy to see him.

"I-I didn't like the way I left the other night." He said, ashamed of his departure. "I was hoping we could talk." He suggested.

"Sure, come in." Lucy said, moving to the side so he could come in. He walked in and sat on the couch where she'd just been, looking very uncomfortable.

She sat next to him, sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at her hands as her fingers twiddled. The silence was palatable, and awkward that stood between the pair.

"So I..." Myles began.

"You sai-..." Lucy said at the same time. They both laughed nervously. "You go ahead."

"I didn't like sneaking out like that. I wanted to say goodbye, but i really didn't know what to say about what had happened." He began.

"I know." Lucy said while she played with an invisible string on her top.

"I don't know... I wish... I mean, I didn't mean to..." Myles said, stumbling over his words. He shimmied forward just a bit, taking her hands in his. He took a deep breath, and blew it out, trying to sort his thoughts and regain his composure. "I didn't start out the night looking for more than dinner..." He started. "I didn't intend to cross that line with you. I don't know why I did, exactly. When I looked into your eyes, i just felt like you, somewhere, somehow, wanted me to kiss you. I- I can't explain it." Myles said looking vulnerable.

"I think somewhere deep inside, I did." Lucy said, looking down, feeling embarrassed by her feelings. "When you looked into my eyes, for the first time in a long time, I wanted to feel you..." She said softly.

"Could you ever forgive me for my digressions?" Myles asked looking very guilty. "Or, just look beyond my stupidity..." He started.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Myles." Lucy said.

"Do you think we could be more than we were before?" He asked hopefully.

"I think we already were..." She said softly, looking at her hands folded on her knees. "I need to know I can trust you." She said.

Myles looked guiltier sitting on the side of Lucy on the couch than he did when she'd confronted him with the truth of his affair. He was silent for a long moment.

"I don't know how to make you believe me enough to trust me again. I don't deserve your trust." He said humbly. Lucy was surprised by his honesty. "I can only tell you, I learned the hardest lesson of my life the day I lost you. I don't ever want to feel that again, not as long as I live." He said, staring her in the eye. To his surprise she stared back at him, not moving, not saying a word. Slowly, Myles leaned in and gently kissed Lucy on the lips. He backed away and opened his eyes to see Lucy's still closed. She opened her eyes and allowed a small smirk. Myles looked at her hopefully as he broached the subject once again.

"Do you think we could be more, Luce? Do you think we could try?" He asked, unsure of her answer.

"I think we already _were_ 'more'... last night." Lucy said giggling. Myles blushed but smiled at the memory of their night together. Lucy got quiet, thinking of his proposition.

"Luce?" Myles urged.

"I want to trust you again Myles... I do... but i just can't be hurt again." Lucy explained.

"I promise you Lucy, I will never intentionally hurt you again." Myles said as honestly as he could.

Lucy cautiously raised her eyes and made contact with his. He leaned his mouth to hers once again, pressing his lips to her waiting mouth. Lucy smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sue walked up to Jack's door, and rang the bell, absently patting Levi. Jack opened the door a few seconds later. His smile was infectious and Sue found herself feeling like a school girl with a crush on the quarterback who had just said hi to her. She'd been to his place before, it wasn't anything new, but she couldn't help but feel off- nervous. Jack took her coat and offered her a cup of coffee, which she gladly accepted.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing." Jack chuckled. Sue looked at him with no idea. "Then, how about, we take Levi to the park and take a walk around there, see what's going on. I heard something about a fall fair." He suggested and watched for Sue's reaction. She smiled, not wanting to tell him she had walked to his place, and was a bit chilly.

"Sounds good, but... only if you buy me a hot chocolate from that vender we got one from last year." She bargained.

"You remember that?" He asked surprised

"Of course I do." She said smiling. "Best hot cocoa I've had in years." She continued.

"Hey..." Jack said, mocking hurt feelings.

"Your hot cocoa is good- for package mix, but his was cooked with milk over a low heat- it just makes it that much better. It reminds me of my grandma's." She said quickly recovering.

"Oh... in that case then. I will see if I can find him." Jack answered.

"Thank you." Sue answered smiling at him sweetly.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Levi, come on Boy." Sue called, but no response. "Levi?" She called again.

Jack looked at her curiously. They both walked into the kitchen where Levi was feasting on a bowl of crunchy dog food and a big bowl of water.

"What's this?" Sue asked, looking at Jack.

"Well, I figured, if you guys were coming over, maybe we could grab something to eat later, and I know that Levi isn't a big fan of Chinese food..." Jack said laughing.

Sue smiled at the gesture. "That was very sweet of you." She said. After a few minutes, Levi seemed to have his fill, and headed to the door ahead of Jack and his mistress.

The trio walked quietly toward the park. Both humans began to feel the awkwardness from their kiss goodnight the night before start to creep in. Once in the park, it eased some as they walked along the long twisting row of vender booths. Each one displayed something different. Some had handmade crafts, graphic t-shirts with clever sayings or mystic pictures. Some had a taste of the local foods. Levi seemed to be enjoying the walk as well as the smells. Levi nearly dragged them to the next booth, which was selling homemade doggie treats. Jack couldn't resist buying him a couple. He snuck one to him while he thought Sue didn't notice. She smiled knowingly and played along. It was nice to see Jack bonding with Levi.

On the back side of the water fountain, they came across a man selling chestnuts and peanuts. They each took a bag and walked some more. Sue seemed to be disappointed because they hadn't found the hot cocoa man yet. Levi barked, and trotted away. Sue and Jack called to him, but to no avail. They jogged off to catch up to him, only to find him stopped at the very same hot cocoa man they'd just been talking about.

The man was bent over patting Levi on the head talking to him. "I remember you. Where is your lady?" He asked. Jack and Sue approached.

"I'm so sorry, he got away from my hold." Sue said apologizing.

"Oh, don't be, he's no bother." The man said. "I remember you two from last season, always taking walks with your dog through here..." He said smiling. He looked at Sue's hand, noticing there was no ring on her fourth finger of her left hand. "What, still no ring on that hand? What are you waiting for?" he asked, looking at Jack. "A beautiful woman like her isn't going to wait for you to ask forever you know." the old man said chuckling.

"We're just friends." Sue blurted out without thinking of the words. Jack was a bit stung by them, but tried not to let them show.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I thought..." He stuttered over his words.

"It's OK, no harm done." Jack said. He handed a $10 bill to the man as Levi trotted away again. "I'll get him, you get the hot chocolate." He said as he jogged off after Levi.

"I'm so sorry Miss." the elderly gentleman said, handing her the first cup of warm deliciousness. "I just thought... I see you two all the time together... I guess I just assumed..." He stumbled. "Well, you know that old saying... 'ya know what you get when you Ass U Me'" He said embarrassed by his comment.

"No worries." Sue reassured.

"Between us, I think that boy definitely feels more for you than just friendship." The old man said chuckling. "I have the same feeling about you..." He said suggestively.

"Maybe..." She nearly whispered as she picked up her second cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you." She said smiling at the man.

"Thank you! You have a wonderful day now..." He said smiling at her as she walked away trying to find Levi and Jack.

After catching up with them, they walked around the rest of the park for another hour or so, sipping their hot chocolate, talking about the insignificant things in their world. Sue had noticed that not one time throughout the entire walk through the park, had Jack put his hand on her lower back, or held her hand. There was an awkwardness between them that had wedged itself between the friends that she didn't like. She was determined to remove it. As they walked to one of the last booths they'd hadn't been to, she 'accidently' brushed her hand against his. He flinched his hand just a tad, but didn't take hers in his.

At the next booth, he was bent over looking at a picture, and she put her hand on his shoulder, allowing it to slowly fall to his lower back. He didn't react to that gesture, but didn't stay with her to allow her to keep it there.

It had been a few hours, their hot cocoa was finished, and they'd completed their tour of the fall fair in the park. It was time to go. They walked back to Jack's apartment. He helped her with her coat, and offered her a cup of something hot to warm up with. She accepted, desperately trying to find a way to talk about the weird feelings she was feeling. Jack busied himself in the kitchen making another pot of coffee, Sue joined him.

Jack looked up with just his eyes. He smiled as she entered the kitchen. "I had a good time this afternoon. Thank you." Jack said sincerely.

"Me too." Sue said smiling at him. There was silence between them, it was obvious and awkward. "Jack?" Sue began. "Is everything OK between us?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, seeming surprised at her question.

"I- I don't know... it just seems weird between us right now..." She said, not sure of her words. "It's just never been like this between us, and I don't' like it. I can't stand it when you're upset with me." She finally said.

"Upset with you? Why would I be upset with you?" He asked.

"It's just been weird all day, I can't really explain it." She muttered.

"I'm sorry." He said, nearly whispering. He walked slowly to her, taking her hand in his. "I've been distracted, I'm sorry." Jack said, trying to make an excuse for the odd feeling between them.

"You have?" Sue asked.

Jack walked even closer to her. "Yeah."

"Something on your mind?" Sue asked innocently.

"As a matter of fact." He continued. His hand reached to her face, lightly rubbing her cheek. Jack leaned in slowly and grazed her lips with his. His lips fully captured hers as he pulled her into his embrace. Sue's hands landed on Jack's chest. Before she could fully react to his caress, Jack pulled his lips from hers. "I have been wanting to do that since last night." He said smiling. Sue's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink than before. Sue stepped back, making more room between she and Jack.

"I-I should go, it's getting late." She stuttered. Jack looked a bit surprised at her.

"Don't want to stay for dinner? Chinese?" He said, hoping she'd change her mind.

"I really should go." She began.

"Do you have plans tonight?" He asked, now starting to think she might have a date. "Do you have a dinner date?" He asked cautiously.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just thought Lucy and I could hang out, you know..." She said, knowing it sounded like the lame excuse it was.

"Yeah, i understand. Do the girly stuff... paint your nails and stuff like that..." He said, trying to lighten the mood he'd set with his questions about her having a date.

"Something like that..." Sue said with a sighing giggle. "I'm sorry." She said.

"No, it's ok." He said, lying. "I guess I just got my hopes up when i mentioned it earlier and you didn't say no then..." He said, hoping one last time he'd be able to change her mind.

Sue reached for her jacket, and put it on, calling to Levi. Jack walked her to the door, offering to walk her home, which she declined. He patted Levi on the head and the two walked down the stairs. She looked back just long enough to see he was still watching her, and she waved.

She walked a bit, thinking about how nice Jack's lips felt against hers. She could still feel his hands on her face, his lips on hers, and smell his cologne. She was about a half a block away from his place when she stopped. She looked up at the sky as if to ask God for a sign. Levi whined at her, pawing her hand. Sue looked down at him, scratching his ears.

"You think I'm being silly, don't you?" She asked her companion. He jumped up with excitement. "I am, aren't I?" She asked, more herself than the canine. She turned toe and walked back to Jack's place. She rang the buzzer which he answered.

When Jack opened the door, his smile was wide, he didn't even try to hide it.

"Hi." He said softly. "Plans get cancelled?" He asked sincerely.

"No." Sue said, smiling at him. "We need to talk." She said simply.

"Uh oh..." He said, opening the door for her, inviting her in. Sue walked past him, taking off her sweater once more.

"What?" She asked.

"There's one thing no man ever wants to hear..." He started. "'we need to talk' is that..." He said, looking at her nervously.

"Why?" She asked, smiling at him.

"It's one of the few things in this world that scares the hell out of a man." He said honestly. She smiled at him, scrunching her nose a bit.

"I don't even know how to begin this conversation." She said simply.

"How about...'That situation back there, was a response to a circumstance..." He started, referring to the first time they'd kissed. They both laughed.

"I could say that, and just sweep all this back under the rug... but I don't' want to do that. I have thought about this fo time." She confessed. She let out a nervous giggle. "Long before that night in Callahan and Merced." She said, confessing yet another long kept secret. "I need to know that we_ can _do this. I can't put myself out there and then find out that I am going to lose my job because we can't date because of the rules." She said, sighing.

"I see." He said, walking closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. His hand slipped into hers and he led her to the couch. "I can't honestly answer that we can do this, but, I'm certainly willing to try. I'm willing to find a way, or at least try." Jack said to her, as seriously as he could.

"I'd like that. I really would." She said, smiling at him.

"So, Monday, I will do some investigating and see if I can find a way around that rule." He said smiling, leaning toward her lips once more. He placed a light kiss on them, and shot off the couch, grabbing the menu for the local Chinese place. "Dinner?" He offered.

"Sure." She said, smiling back at him. Levi pawed at Sue's knee, whimpering. He pawed at her pocket, telling her that her Black Berry was buzzing. She checked her message and saw that it was Lucy.

"Everything OK?" Jack asked as he sat next to her.  
"Yeah, Lucy cancelled our plans for tonight. _ She _has a date tonight." Sue said, giggling.

"Oh? Good for her." Jack said, looking at the menu.

"Let's hope so." Sue said tentatively.

"Don't like her new love interest?" Jack asked as he jotted down a couple things from the menu.

"It's more complicated than that." Sue said.

Jack looked up from his writing, and watched her expression. He knew there was more to that than just her disliking her best friend's new love interest, but decided not to press the issue until he knew she was ready to talk about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Tara had freshened up while Bobby ordered pizza and found a good scary movie On Demand. Tara walked out of the hall where her bedroom was at the end of, buffing her hair out with a towel. The pizza had just arrived, and Bobby had found a couple of beers in the fridge. Tara couldn't help but smile at him sitting on the couch, his ball cap on backwards sipping his beer. He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. Bobby cocked his head in her direction, his dimples making their first appearance.

"Just in time... pizza smells great!" He said smiling at her. The sight of his trademarked dimpled smile made her heart flutter with excitement.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to be in there for so long..." She began.

"No worries Luv. Got ya a beer." He said waving the bottle in her direction. Bobby stared at her, looking her up and down. She was in baggie sleep pants and a character t-shirt, no makeup, and her hair just buffed out, full of waves and curls. He arched an eyebrow, smiling at the attraction he felt for his coworker, his friend. He put two pieces of pizza on a plate for each of them and popped the top on her beer for her. She plopped down next to him on the couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table as they sipped their beer and gobbled up the pizza. She had earned the appetite she had with the brisk air and yard work activities from earlier that day. When they began eating, Bobby had shut off the light in the living room and turned on the television and went right to the movie he'd chosen. Less than fifteen minutes into the movie, the pizza was only crumbs, and there were two empty beer bottles sitting next the grease stained box.

Tara squirmed into Bobby's side trying her best to hide her face from the view of the TV. Bobby instinctively wrapped his arm around her, trying to protect her from the gory, grotesque monster that protruded from the screen. She finally had enough nerve to look from behind his muscular arms just in time to see a knife lunge forward, and blood splatter everywhere. She let out a scream, and pulled his t-shirt in front of her eyes to hide the disturbing images once more. Bobby laughed.

"What's the matter darlin'?" He asked still laughing. "I thought you like this sort of movie?" He joked.

"I lied!" Tara said making a sickening face at the movements that were coming from the movie. "What did you pick for a movie?" She half heartedly asked, not really caring what the name was. "Did you put in the search-'most disgusting, bloodiest, scariest movie ever made'? She teased.

"Of course!" He chuckled. "How else was I going to get you to curl up so close to me?" He said jokingly. He gazed down to her face, smiling as he did. Tara looked back up into his eyes, her brow arched and her lips pursed with a playfully evil look in her eye.

"You could have just asked." She said at nearly a whisper. Bobby stared down at her, his face becoming sullen, full of want and desire for the woman who sat in his grip. His deep blue eyes began to smolder as he began to consider the options of the near future for him and Tara.

Bobby brought his left hand to her cheek, lightly brushing her skin. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to his mouth. His lips descended on hers, breathing in her scent, drawing her lips into his. The kiss was sweet, but passionate. Bobby gathered her up in his arms, pulling her against his chest. His mouth sought the tender skin of her neck, just beneath her ear. Slowly, purposely, he caressed her neck, trailing a path back to her lips. Tara couldn't hold back any longer and wrapped her arms around his neck, successfully pulling her into her embrace. His tongue brushed against her lips, asking to enter. Tara didn't hesitate allowing his advances. Her tongue eagerly set after his, dancing with the same passion as he had for her. Bobby brought his hands to her face, then back to her arms, then they traveled to her waist. He lay backwards on the couch, propping himself up on the pillows, pulling Tara onto his chest. Her breath became labored, her desire for him obvious as was his for her. Tara ran her hands under his shirt, lifting it up, kissing his chest. Bobby ran his hands along Tara's hips to her thighs then back up on her buttocks. He grasped her squishy flesh and held tight. His fingers ran along the seams in her pajama pants. Their lips ransacked the other's, bringing their passion to a peak. Bobby's hands found their way into the back of her bottoms, and felt the tender skin. His fingers tread lightly as they brushed toward the base of her bottom. Tara continued to kiss his chest, focusing on his nipples. She brought his shirt over his head, and dropped it on the floor next to them. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her top as his lips once again captured hers. He breathed in deep taking in her scent, enjoying the flavor of her mouth. The light hint of the hops left from her beer enticed him even more to deepen the kiss.

Tara was the first to break the kiss by falling onto the floor when she sat up just enough to reach his belt. When she fell, she nearly cleared off the coffee table trying to catch herself from falling. Beer bottles, pizza box, and cell phones went flying. The pair broke into a fit of laughter.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so heartedly.

"I'm fine." She said, still giggling herself.

"Good!" He said as he stood up from the couch, and took her by the hand. He pulled her right back into a passionate embrace, caressing her neck up to her lips. He slid his hands to her sides, tightening his grip on her. With no thought or warning from him, he swooped her into his arms and carried her off. She squealed with delight, and showed him the want she felt for him by pressing her lips against his with all her might.

Bobby carried her into the first room, which, much to his disappointment, was _not_ her bedroom! She laughed at him, and he tried again. The next door he knew was the bathroom, so he continued on. The last door on the left _had_ to be her room. He opened the door with a swoosh and a kick from his toe.

The room was a dark burgundy color with off white draped on the four windows that surrounded her bed. Wrapped around the top of the rods holding up the massive curtains were burgundy sashes. Her bed was maple with a high head board, and a roll top that reminded him of his grandfather's desk. There was a long narrow mirror with a floral patter around the edge. On each side of the head board were cubby holes for trinkets. At the foot of her bed was a chest, beautiful and old, looked hand crafted, draped by a quilt. There were two bureaus in the room as well. One was tall with straight narrow drawers. The other was long with an enormous mirror attached and staggered drawers. On either side of the bed were matching end tables. They too looked handmade. Against the opposite wall from the bed was an armor which he guessed held her television. On her end table sat her lamp, laptop, the latest book she was reading, and glasses. None of this was noticed by Bobby as he carried his love interest to the awaiting bed. Nearly baron of clothing, he lay her on the bed, covering her with his body. Tara teased his skin with her nails, forming a random pattern along his muscular torso. Bobby watched too, as she formed goose bumps on her skin because of his touch, his caress. His tongue trailed a path along her body, finally landing on her breasts. He nipped at the thin material covering them. With a slip of his fingers, she was released from the bra. He pulled the straps down her arms, revealing her to him for the first time. His growing need for her began to become obvious through his boxer briefs. They were tight and dark blue. He looked sexier than ever wearing just them, if that was possible. Tara, not being shy, ran her hand across his budge and pressed forward with removing the undergarment. She was met with the same eagerness from him as he removed her last layer of clothing. Their caresses were lustful, passionate, and needful. They wanted and needed each other. Bobby could feel himself beginning to lose control, and slowed their love making. His movements were deliberate, his hands soft, his eyes penetrating. Both ventured into the unknown of each other's bodies, exploring them for the first time. As with most things, the more they uncovered, the more they wanted each other. Unable to resist any longer, Bobby lowered his body onto hers. She could feel the weight of him on her, and moved enough to be comfortable as he advanced his moves. She gasped as they came together, but pressed forward, urging him to continue. His motion was slow, but continuous. She could feel his want for her more and more. They parted their lips from one another's bodies to concentrate on their own needs, and each other's. Bob lost all control of rhythm and let his lust for her go. Tara's passion had peaked before Bobby's, but he pushed forward, enticing her into peaking once again.

With their lust spent, both exhausted, they rolled into each other's arms and fell fast asleep. Just before sleep totally claimed them, Tara smiled as she heard him begin to snore. His hand on auto pilot as it rubbed her shoulder to her back. She couldn't remember feeling this much for a man before.

Just as Bobby's eyes shut for the last time that night, he breathed in the scent of Tara's hair, her body, the love they'd just made. He felt happy. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt complete. Something he hadn't felt ever. He knew it was too late to take back his actions, too late to fight it, he was in love with Tara. A soft snore came from his pillow and they snuggled into each other.

Lucy was in her robe, standing over the stove, cooking some omelets. Myles sat back on the couch, flipping channels. She returned with two plates and two giant omelets and toast and coffee for both. They seemed a bit uncomfortable with each other, nervous even.

"Uh, thank you... for the eggs." Myles said, trying to seem cool and collected.

"You're welcome." She said, looking right down at her plate.

"I'm glad you remembered how I like my omelet." He muttered.

"Are we really struggling to make small talk?" Lucy asked.

Myles let out a sigh of relief because she had felt it too. "Yes." He said, ashamed of his feeling that way. He had known Lucy for close to 10 years. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this, I'm just..." He was lost for words.

"Weirded out?" Lucy offered.

"Yes. As much as I don't honestly know what that means. I do believe that best fits how I'm feeling and our situation." He said.

"I know what you mean. I spent so much time being angry at you; it's hard to let myself feel what my heart wants to feel." She said.

"Luce, I'm sincerely sor-" He began, but she put up her hand to stop his rant.

"No more about the past." She said simply. "If we stand any chance at all of making a go of this, we have to start over." She said, leaning in to kiss him. "But mark my words Myles Leland III... If you step out on me again, may God have mercy on your soul... you will need His help!" She said softly but sternly. Myles swallowed hard. He understood her words, but he knew deep in his heart that she had nothing to be concerned about; he would never do her wrong again. He realized at that moment, he loved her.

"I love you Luce..." He whispered, not meaning to, but it had slipped out. Her eyes were big when the words reached her ears. It didn't take long for her smile to reach the same size. She didn't say anything, but leaned to him and kissed him with the passion of young lovers.

When the kiss ended, Lucy picked up the remote and scanned through the action movies, and ended up finding something better on the classic channel. "Gone With The Wind" was just starting.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to Myles that Lucy hadn't returned his "I love you." but he knew she was still stung by his mistakes from their earlier relationship. They watched the movie, his arm snaked around her shoulder. She leaned into him, but could tell there was something on his mind, he was tense.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing... what makes you ask that?" He inquired.

"You seem tense." Lucy answered. She looked into his eyes. He tried to avoid her glance, but it was no use. "Go ahead... spit it out." She urged. "You don't like the omelet?" She suggested. He shook his head no and replied that it was a silly thing to ask. "You didn't want to watch this movie?" She again suggested. Once again, he denied her saying it was one of his favorite movies of all time. She thought for a long second and realized what it was.

"You're upset that I didn't reciprocate your feelings, aren't you?" She asked. He paused, not wanting to admit to that or react like a child.

"Perhaps a bit... curious, more than upset." He said trying to lie his way out of the tight spot he was in. He knew their relationship was fragile at best, and didn't want to do anything to upset the balance.

"Myles... I don't 'not' love you, but I don't really know how i feel. My heart is telling me one thing, and my mind is telling me another. I need to tread lightly." She said blowing out a cleansing breath. "Myles, I don't think I ever stopped loving you from the last time we were together. I think that's why it hurt so much." She said, pausing to gather her thoughts. Myles took her hands in his, and stared at her. "I want to let myself love you again, Myles, I really do, but I can't get hurt like that again." She said. For the first time, she looked him deep in the eye, and he realized just how deeply he'd hurt her all those many years before.

"I understand." He said simply. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He took her hand in his, and leaned back against the couch. Lucy leaned into his shoulder, snuggling against his chest as the movie played on.

Levi pawed at Sue again, signaling that her Blackberry had buzzed. Sue picked it up and saw she had a voice mail. She pressed the button to retrieve her message, but what came across the screen made no sense. She asked Jack to listen to it, maybe he could figure out what the gobble was on her screen. Jack listened intently, and his lips curled up into a smile, and his cheeks turned a slightly darker shade. He began to laugh.

"Umm... I think someone 'butt dialed' you." he said laughing.

"Butt dialed me?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know when someone leans on their phone and it dials a random number?" Jack explained. "I don't think you were meant to get that message." He said.

"What was it?" Sue asked curiously.

"Umm... It was two people... now, mind you, without video phone, I can't know for sure, but... it sounded like they were... making out, and probably more than that..." He said laughing.

"Oh my God!" Sue said shocked. "Prank call maybe?" She suggested.

Jack looked at the caller ID. "Nope, definitely butt dial... it was Tara that called you... and I distinctly heard an Australian accent coming from that heated passion..." He said laughing loudly. Sue looked totally shocked, and covered her mouth.

"Bobby and Tara?" She said sharing his giggle. "Wow... Monday at the coffee counter should be an interesting conversation..." She said laughing.

"You're telling me! Are you going to ask her about it?" Jack asked slightly shocked.

"Maybe... I did Lucy..." She said, then cringed knowing she'd let the secret slip. Jack's head turned quickly.

"Oh? What about Lucy?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing... I didn't say Lucy... You must have heard me wrong." She said, knowing full well, it wouldn't work. Jack walked close to her, he smiled at her. Her lips were clinched tight together.

"Oh, come on Sue... you can tell me..." He said smirking at her. "You know you want to tell me..." He said suggestively.

"I shouldn't say anything..." Sue said smiling at Jack, flashing her sparkling green eyes.

"Did you promise you wouldn't?" He asked. Sue shook her head no. Jack's hands slowly slid down her arm, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lightly.

"No... I didn't promise anything." She whispered. Jack kissed her cheek, then her lips. "That night we all went to dinner..." She began. "When I went back home after we..." She said, hesitating at the memory of their first kiss. Jack smiled at the same memory. "...after we, kissed... that next morning, I took Levi for an early walk. When I got home, I fed him, and when I stood back up I saw..." She said slowly, taking a deep breath.

"You saw what?" Jack asked, urging her to continue.

"I saw Myles walking through my living room, with his shirt undone, and trying to put his coat on..." She finished, crunching her nose from revealing her secret. Jack's eyes got big and he began to laugh.

"Myles? Myles Leland III?" Jack asked, laughing at the situation. "Myles and Lucy are back together?" He asked in disbelief. "Since when?" He asked, not really giving her enough time to answer the questions.

"I think that night." Sue answered. "I don't know if they're 'together' or if it was a onetime thing... She said she has feelings for him, but she's not sure..." She said.

"Wow!" Jack said. He looked at the floor, and thought before looking back at Sue. "Wonder how_ this _is going to play out at the office?" He said chuckling. Sue looked at him confused. "Think about it... Lucy and Myles are 'apparently' in a relationship of some kind. From what I heard, I would say that Tara and Bobby are... and then there's us." He said hopefully, raising his eyebrows at her, waiting for a response. Sue blushed, and suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Jack leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He could feel her shyness in the kiss, her nervousness as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His lips pressed tightly against hers, and slightly letting them go long enough to be able to capture them once again. Jack's hands raised to her cheeks, his fingers tangled in her blonde locks. He took a deep breath, drawing her more into his arms. Sue could feel herself melting into his arms, letting herself fall for him. All too soon, Jack ended the kiss, and took her by the hand, leading her to the couch. Just as his lips touched hers again, the door bell rang. Jack answered it, paying for their dinner.

The couple had an array of different food. They opened each of the boxes, feeding the other their favorite. Jack reached his hand out, and took Sue's in his. He smiled at her, and let it go to take another bite of beef lo mien. The pair began to entice the other with forkfuls of food. Noodles fell out of Sue's mouth onto her chin. Jack wiped it off with his thumb and smiled sexily at her. He leaned over the food and kissed her on the nose. She smiled at him, and continued munching on her food. Jack tried his luck once again, but was met with a crab Rangoon. She smiled mischievously at him, and they shared a laugh. When dinner was finished, Sue began to clear the food and put it away. Jack put the TV on and opened a bottle of wine, pouring each of them a glass. Jack took Sue's hand and led her to the living room. He'd turned down the light, and put the fireplace screen saver on the television. Sue smiled at the romantic gesture. He sat first, taking her hand, leading her to the couch. He handed her the glass of wine, taking a sip of his.

"This is nice." He said, taking her hand in his. Sue smiled and shook her head in agreement, taking another sip of her wine. "I was wondering..." He began hesitantly.

"Wondering what?" She urged.

"Do you want to spend tomorrow together?" He asked nervously.

"Sure. What did you want to do?" She asked. Jack looked at her curiously.

"Uh... I don't know. I just want to spend some time with you." Jack said leaning in kissing her lightly.

"I'd like that." Sue answered.

"I would ask if you want to watch a movie, but we would have to turn our fire off." Jack said with a chuckle. Sue smiled.

"We can just talk. I kinda like the fire." Sue said smiling. "It's cozy." She said.

The two sat holding hands talking, trading secrets of their childhoods and their future dreams.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?" Sue asked Jack. He smirked.

"Hockey player. I was going to be the stereo typical kid from Wisconsin. When I grew up, I was going to be a hall of fame forward for the Red Wings." Jack said smiling with the pride of actually accomplishing his goal." He said.

"How did you go from being a world renown hockey player to a world class FBI agent?" Sue teased.

"Dumb luck." Jack answered, chuckling. "I wrecked my knee. Can't make the pro's if you can't skate at their level." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Sue said, not realizing.

"Don't be." Jack said quickly. "I was 11, hardly old enough to be that good yet. Besides, I told you, I like where I am..." He said again referring to the case that enticed their first kiss.

"Oh." Sue said embarrassed for thinking he'd lost his true dream.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Me?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah. You must have had dreams for your future. Something you wanted to do... be?" He asked her.

"Not when I was young. My only real thoughts were for learning to speak, sign and read lips." Sue admitted. "I don't remember ever doing anything other than those 3 things, and ice skating." She said smiling sadly. For the first time in her life she realized what she'd missed out on.

"I never thought about that." Jack admitted. "I'm sorry Sue, I didn't mean to make you sad." He said, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"You didn't, really. I just realize what I didn't have that normal kids had." She said thinking inwardly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think I would change things, but it's interesting to think of what i would have..." Her voice drifted. There was silence in the room while she thought about her childhood. "I would have been a teacher, I think." Sue replied finally.

"A teacher." Jack said. "Interesting."

"Why?" Sue asked looking at him funny.

"No real reason. I can't picture myself doing something like that. You, I can. You have the personality for it." He commented. She smiled at him. "You're good with kids." He added. Sue again smiled at him. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "You're going to make sure a great mom." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her. Sue smiled as their lips touched.

Their lips parted from one another's just enough to pull the other back into the caress. Jack's hands reached for Sue's face, encompassing it. His finger tips trailed along her cheeks to her jaw, to her shoulders. Sue's hands found their way into Jack's wavy hair down to his cheeks and back up once again. Jack pulled her into his grip, leaning closer to her, enhancing the kiss more. Their heightened passion was beginning to show with each passing kiss. Jack leaned against the back of the couch, Sue still in his arms. He licked the outer edges of her lips, slowly requesting permission to further their play. His tongue flicked toward her lips, pressing slightly against hers. He ran the length of her lips pressing slightly more, until she granted her permission. Their tongues danced with the other's, playing perfectly against the other's. Jack pulled his lips from hers, but continued caressing her. He trailed a path down jaw to her neck. His lips softly kissed the base of her neck, landing in the crook of her shoulder, then back to her lips again.

Jack's hands slid down her arm to her waist, wrapping her tight into arms. Slowly he laid her back, pressing her into the side of the couch. Even though she was nearly upright, the move made her nervous. Sue broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. Jack smiled at her and leaned into another kiss. Sue was anxious but excited. She leaned into his embrace, offering him entrance to her mouth as soon as their lips touched. Jack's hands ran the length of her body, and tangled in her hair. His hands landed on the side of her hip, making her feel nervous. She pulled away quickly, and shot off the couch.

"Sue?" Jack asked, looking concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just umm... I... this is a little fast, don't you think?" She asked, feeling foolish.

"How so?" He asked.

"We're just starting... something, and we're already sitting here making out... It's just a bit..." Sue stumbled. "Ya know?" She asked scrunching her nose.

"Yeah." Jack said, obviously disappointed. "Sue?" Jack called. "I would never,_ ever_, push you to do _anything_ you weren't ready for. You know that right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I do." Sue answered with a smile. There was complete silence between them for a long moment. The only sound was Levi snoring at their feet. "Jack?" Sue said. "I- I want you to understand something... I want you to know.." She started.

"Sue, you don't owe me any explanation." He said.

"I know, but... I want you to know it's not you." She said, pausing to gather her thoughts. "I've never felt this way before, for any man. It's not you." She said slowly. "When I was a teenager, I made a promise that..." She hesitated, gagging Jack's reaction to that point. "I made a promise to God that I wouldn't share that part of myself with anyone except my husband." She finally spit out. Jack looked at her curiously.

"I've always been taught, and I believe, that... making love should be for the marital bed." She said shyly. Jack's eyes widened when he finally realized what she was saying. "I hope you can understand." She said.

"Sue... You don't have to explain to me." Jack said, trying to reassure her. "And yes, I do understand, and I respect your choice." He took her hands in his. He slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I want to be that man you share that with Sue." Jack whispered. Sue looked shocked at him, and her lips fell open.

"Jack... you don't have to say something like that. I mean, this is kind of our first date. I don't want..." She hesitated. Sue took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "It's a lot to think about, a lot to look forward to." She said turning a bright shade of pink.

"I'm not trying to make you nervous, or push. I'm going to be totally honest with you, Sue... I want more than friendship. I want you... I want you in my life, as more than just lovers." He said smiling at her blushing before him. "Don't get me wrong, I want to make love to you, but I want you in my life forever Sue." He said softly, his eyes getting misty. Sue was overwhelmed with emotion as she read his words.

"Jack... what are you saying?" She asked, her voice cracking with the all that was going through her mind.

"I-I don't know. I just want you to know how I feel. I want you to understand that I will wait as long as you need me to." He said, looking her deep in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently, leaning in more to intensify the kiss. When they broke apart, Jack looked her in the eye, kissed her nose then forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**To those who have pointed out I should use spaces or stars to separate each scene, I have TRIED. It won't upload the space or stars. I even tried to edit them in when the story was here, no luck... so, that being said, I'm sorry it's confusing to read... but, PLEASE keep reading, and reviewing!**

"I love you Sue." He said. Tears instantly began to roll down Sue's cheeks.

"Jack...?" Sue said. "Did I read you right?" She asked.

"Yeah... I love you." He said again. "I'm sorry to drop this on you with no warning, but I can't keep pretending that I don't." He said, wiping the droplets from her face.

"This has been a heck of a first date." Sue said giggling.

"Do... you... think you could..." He began.

"I do... love you, Jack." She said, interrupting his question.

"Oh..." Jack said laughing. He nearly jumped forward hugging her and kissing her.

"Let's get married." Jack blurted out. Sue's eyes popped from her head, and she began to laugh uncontrollably. "What?" He asked with a big smile on his lips that quickly faded. "What? Not a good idea?" He said sounding defeated.

"You do remember this is our _first_ date, right?" She asked.

"Yeah... But we've known each other for years." He argued.

Jack... I-I don't know what to say." Sue muttered.

"Say yes. I know this is our first official date, but think about it. What's dating? It's just two people getting to know each other, becoming closer, deciding if they're in love and right for each other." Jack argued. "Isn't that what we've been doing for the past couple years?" He said, Sue listening intently. "We've done what most couples do together, except the physical part, for the better part of 5 years Sue. If we'd kissed 5 years ago, and we weren't married yet, people would ask what's wrong." Jack said. He looked down, his voice fading. Jack took Sue's hands in his, and fell on one knee to the floor. "Sue, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. I want us to be together, forever, Sue..." He said, watching her reaction. He kissed her fingers. "Sue... I don't have a ring, but I do have my promise that I will love you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, pausing long enough to catch his breath. "Will you marry me?" He asked. He took her other hand in his and stared into her eyes.

Sue had tears streaming down her face, her eyes puffy and red. Jack stood, reaching his hands to her cheeks, wiping away the river of tears. He kissed her gently and backed up to gage her reaction. He didn't say anything, just stood there, waiting. Sue stared back into his eyes. She tried to smile, but that only forced more tears to cascade over her cheeks. "Yes I'll must be crazy, but yes, I will marry you." She said.

"WOO WHO!" Jack shouted as he lunged forward, pulling Sue into his arms and twirling her around. He kissed her passionately, holding her tight. Sue wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively deepening the kiss.

As their lips separated, Sue wiped the rest of the tears from her face. A smile was plastered on both their faces. "I-I have to call my Mom." Sue breathed. "Oh, and Lucy! She's going to be so excited!" Sue gushed. "We have to decide when and where..." Sue said, trying to catch her breath.

"Now... Your church." Jack said calmly.

"Now? We can't get married right now!" She argued.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We need a marriage license. We need time to plan something. I need a dress. My parents aren't here..." She began listing every reason why they can't do it.

"Town hall is open one Sunday a month, it happens to be tomorrow. You can buy something nice in the morning at that shop near the church. We don't need any more of a plan other than that. We can call your parents if you want to. I was thinking... We can have something small right now, just for us. In the spring, we can have the big wedding you want. All of our friends and family around to help celebrate." Jack said hopefully.

"This is crazy..." Sue said. "We can't do that... No, we can't do it... can we?" She finally said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Sue I love you. You love me. Let's get married." He said.

The movie ended and another started before either Lucy or Myles had woke up. The crashing and pounding of bombs exploding buildings and machinery woke both with a start. Lucy wiped the sleep from her eyes, as she stared at Myles. He leaned up from the couch and stretched, yawning. Both reached for their now long cold cups of coffee.

"I...I should get going, it's getting late." Myles said.

"Or you could stay..." Lucy suggested.

"What about Sue?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"We'll close the door" She said teasing as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Where is our Miss Thomas anyway? Isn't it getting late?" Myles asked.

"She had a date." Lucy answered, stopping short of saying with who.

"Ahh, I see." Myles said, sipping his coffee one last time. "So, our Jack is out on the town this evening." He stated.

"Out? I don't know. I haven't talked to him since we all had dinner." She said, trying to avoid the question.

"That was a statement, not a question." Myles said smiling at her.

"Oh." Lucy responded.

"OK, who is she out with?" Myles asked. Lucy just smiled, her lips twisting at the edges, her eye brows lifting seductively.

"I'll never tell." She said teasing, locking her lips.

"That's what I thought." He said, pulling her into his arms, nuzzling her neck Lucy leaned backwards, and Myles followed the extra skin exposed with tender caresses. He took Lucy by the hand and led her to the bedroom, kissing her passionately on the lips as they crossed the threshold. Giggling could be heard as the door closed behind them.

Bobby woke, looking around trying to take in the scene before him, unable to shake the sleepiness from his head enough to remember where he was. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard a soft moan come from his right side. Bobby looked over to the bed where the sound had just come from to see the most beautiful woman he'd seen in his bed before. Tara's blonde hair was tousled around her face, her makeup smeared from the night before. She released a soft sigh as she rolled into the warmth of his body. Bob watched her breathe in and out slowly, sleeping soundly. Her hand seemed to instinctively run over his chest. He could feel himself begin to react to her touch, when she wasn't trying. The handsome Aussie tried to settle next to the petite female and fall back asleep, but it was no use, he was too intrigued.

The light from the clock in the room glared red, ticking by each minute. It had been a long time since he'd watched the time tick by at 3:47 in the morning. Twenty seven minutes crawled by when Bobby cried uncle and snuck out of the warm bed for a snack. He began to rummage through the food in Tara's refrigerator when he heard a soft voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Very." He answered. He closed the door enough for her to see his smile with the light from the interior of the refrigerator.

"There's some pizza left over on the bottom." She said. Bob grabbed a piece, offering it to Tara, who refused it.

Bobby took a big bite of the pizza, grabbed two bottles of water, and closed the fridge door. He gulped the water, giving one to Tara. He took her by the hand and pulled her into his embrace. He leaned his face to hers, placing his lips to her lips and passionately kissed her. Tara broke free and ran down the hall toward her bedroom. Bobby caught up to her just as she crossed into the room, grabbing her by the waste and pulled her back. They lost their balance and fell onto the bed with a squeal coming from Tara. Bobby pressed his lips against hers hard, kissing her just as hard. Their mouths formed to one another's as if they'd been meant for each other. Tara's tongue darted out toward Bobby's, begging for entrance, which he gladly granted. Tara's hands rubbed along Bobby's back, to his waist band, tugging slightly. Bobby's fingers undid the one button holding her pajama top closed to expose her upper body to him once again. He smiled an evil smile and sank under the blanket to investigate her further. Tara giggled with delight as his lips and tongue trailed a path along her naked body, expertly avoiding the tenderest of places. Tara wrapped her legs around Bobby's and her arms around his neck, effectively locking them together. As they came together once more, Tara rolled her eyes and cried out Bobby's name.

With their passion spent, they rolled into each other, and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Daybreak was just peaking over the horizon, and showing through the drapes of Jack Hudson's bedroom. Sue opened one eye, lifting her hand to block the sunlight from blinding her. The other eye slowly opened, focusing on her surroundings. With no effort on her part, Sue's lips began to turn up on the corners. She looked to her side at the empty pillow and sadness filled her heart. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling falling into deep thought. Sue swung her legs off her bed, and quickly took a shower.

The bright morning sun shone through the dark clouds that had filled the night sky. The overcast morning was beginning to show promise for a beautiful day after all. Sue drove through the busy streets of the city until she came to a little church just on the outskirts of town. The area was quiet, not much going on at that hour of the day. The neighborhoods were starting to come alive with the sound of families waking from their slumber.

Sue walked from her car up the stairs to the church doors. Birds were sitting high in trees, and on the peaks of the church singing their "Good Morning" songs. Sue reached for the handle, but was surprised to see it was locked. She tried another, it too was locked. An elderly gentleman with a wrinkled brow and hair as white as newly fallen snow approached her calling out to her. He was nearly at Sue's side when she was startled by him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. The church isn't open yet." The gentleman said, glancing as his wrist watch.

"Would you happen to know what time it does open?" Sue asked, anxious to get inside and talk to God.

"In about 15 minutes, but since you're here, and you don't seem the type to wreak any havoc, I guess I could let you in now." He said with a slight chuckle. He edged his way to the door, and took a key out of his pocket. Moments later, the door opened, and he allowed Sue inside.

"Thank you." Sue said simply, and walked inside. Sue looked around, taking in the sight of the church. The church was quiet, consoling. She walked slowly toward the front pew, touching each bench with her fingertips as she passed by. She finally seemed to find one that spoke to her, and she sat. For a long minute, she closed her eyes and prayed, asking God for the guidance she so desperately needed. She folded her hands and put them in front of her face, deep in thought.

The elderly man walked beside her, softly tapping her on the shoulder. He sat in the pew in front of her. "You seemed troubled. Anything you care to share?" He asked. His smile radiated through her, making him trustworthy.

Sue smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. "I have a big decision to make." Sue said, looking up at the Crucifix above the alter.

"Life changing?" the gentleman asked.

"Definitely." Sue said, smiling at him.

"Good changes?" He asked.

"It could be." Sue answered. She drew in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "I have to decide on a marriage proposal." She said again. She and the older man smiled at each other.

"Ahh... I thought it might be something else." He said, blushing just a bit.

"Oh... no..." Sue said, smiling, understanding what he had been hinting about. "There's a man, someone very special to me. We only just started dating... but we've known each other for over 5 years, been friends, best friends for most of that..." She said, blushing as she gushed over Jack. Her new friend smiled with understanding.

"Does he feel the same?" he asked, taking Sue's hands in his, patting it grandfatherly.

"Yes." She said smiling wide. "He said he does." Sue admitted blushing.

"Sounds to me like you two were meant for each other, like you're supposed to be together. What's the problem?" He asked, confused.

"We work together, there are rules... And, we... we _just_ started..." She began.

"Just started... what? Just started loving each other? Just started wanting to be more to each other than just friends?" The man began to smile.

"No... we just started changing from friends to 'more than friends'... "Sue said blushing a dark red.

"Oh..." He said a bit surprised. "Well, sometimes the transitioning stage can be a bit awkward. He said chuckling.

"I guess I'm nervous about things changing so fast." she admitted.

"I would exactly say 5 years is fast..." He said, both laughed. "You didn't ask for it, but if you want my two cents worth..." He old man began. Sue smiled fondly at him.

"I think... if two people start as friends, and it turns to love, then it's meant to be. You and your friend have stayed on the platonic side of things all of this time, and now you've decided to cross that line; I think it's worth it." He said softly.

"It's just so fast... so soon." Sue whispered.

"Marriage isn't something to be entered into lightly. It is forever." The man said slowly. "I see so many couples come in front of me who are just getting married because it's what's expected of them, not what's truly best for them, and they don't last. It's a good thing that you're hesitating, thinking it through." He said, patting Sue on the forearm.

"Wait... you said 'in front of you', what did you mean by that?" Sue asked.

"Well, I would love to chat more, but it's nearly time for my next service. You're welcome to stay..." He began, but looked at her "But I have a feeling you have something else you need to tend to first?" He smiled at her as he rose. He slipped his coat off his shoulders into the crook of his arm, revealing his collar. Sue smiled, thanking him, realizing how he was so easy to speak with.

"Thank you... I might see you later this afternoon." She said, as she started for the door. The Reverend started to the front of the church.

"I have an opening at 1 for a wedding..." He said chuckling as he walked away. Not being able to hear his comment, Sue skipped off from the church and headed back to Jack's place.

Sue managed to make her way back through the morning traffic, and crawled back into bed before Jack had awoke for the day. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes tight, praying her deepest thoughts and desire to God, asking once again for His guidance. She drifted off to sleep, if for only a minute. In that briefest hint of splendid peace, Sue began to remember her chat with the Reverend from the little church just outside of town. She was drifting toward the front of the church, more people had arrived. She felt her heart fill with love as she saw Jack standing in the front of the main aisle, a smile bigger than she'd ever seen on his lips. She smiled back at him, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She lifted her hand to wipe the waterworks, but her hand was blocked by a thin layer of material- her veil. Just then, Jack's fingers wrapped around her own, pulling her toward him. With his free hand he signed to her **"I LOVE YOU". **Sue smiled and moved into Jack's embrace.

Just then, Sue's eyes fluttered open. They began to focus on the room and her surroundings. Suddenly, there was a hand waving through the open door.

"Come in Jack, I'm awake." Sue called toward the waving hand.

"Good morning." Jack said with a smile as big as the Lincoln Memorial. "Breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered, patting his bed, for him to sit. "That was some night last night... a lot to take in all at once." She said at barely a whisper.

"Yeah." Jack answered, looking like he was nervous where she was headed with her comment. "I meant it though, every word." He added.

"Every word?" She asked smiling, finally looking at him.

"Every." He whispered leaning into a kiss. "I want you to marry me Sue... today..." Jack said looking her in the eyes.

"This is crazy Jack.. the craziest thing I've ever even considered doing." Sue said.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked with hopeful eyes.

"Wonder what time that shop on Massachusetts Ave opens..." She said nearly giggling. Jack's eyes opened wide, nearly as wide as his smile was and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. The passion began to build between the two as their lips moved with one another's. Jack pushed forward, more into Sue's embrace, as he did, his socks began to slip on the bare floor, causing him to press Sue down toward the mattress. As his weight pressed against Sue's body, she instantly felt her body begin to react to his. She allowed the passionate caress continue for another long moment, then broke the enchantment, and pushed him away.

"You're killing me..." Jack groaned.

"And, you're going to have to wait to continue that thought..." She said, biting her lip. "I have a dress to buy." She said smiling.

"We should go to the town hall first..." Jack hinted.

"Yeah..." She said giggling as she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun peaked through the blinds in Lucy's room, she felt icicles meeting with her warm toasty toes.

"AHHH!" She squealed. Her eyes sprung open, wide open! "Myles! What did you do, stand outside barefoot?!" She yelled, pulling her feet as far away from his as she could get them.

"Well, I was_ trying _to be romantic and bring you some fresh muffins and coffee from the bakery on the corner..." He said, feigning hurt. "I- I thought... perhaps, we could spend a wonderful morning wrapped in each other's bodies while we got crumbs in your sheets... but, if I'm not going to be appreciated for all I try to do..." Myles said, in the most over dramatic way possible. Lucy couldn't help but begin to laugh hysterically.

"OK... over the top, even for you!" Lucy said laughing.

"Let's see what else I can be 'over the top' about..." He said in the sexiest voice he could muster as he pulled the covers over their heads and began to make noises under the covers that sounded like he was devouring Lucy.

Lucy crept from beneath the covers and lunged off the end of the bed. "Oh, don't think for a minute that you're going to bring home that kind of breakfast and I'm not going to get a nibble of it before you do of me!" Lucy said giggling.

"Well, on that note, bring me some of that too!" Myles joked. Lucy carried over the box of goodies and then the two cups of coffee he'd brought. The two snuggled against each other as they nibbled on the yummies.

"This is nice." Lucy said turning to look at Myles.

"Yeah, it has been..." Myles said.

"Myles, we should talk about us. I mean... this weekend has been great, but did we start something or has it just been a great weekend?" Lucy asked matter-of-factly.

"Uhh... to be honest with you Luce... I haven't had time to think beyond this weekend." He said. Realizing how badly it came out, he quickly added. "I would like to continue beyond this weekend. See where it takes us." He said. Lucy smiled at him, admiring his honesty. "I mean to say... who knows what could happen, we could venture to, say, maybe a dinner date on Wednesday?" He said smiling. Lucy smiled back at him.

"I'm serious Myles..." She said staring him deep in the eye.

"So am I." Myles said, putting his food down. "Lucy, I haven't been this happy, satisfied in a long time. Not since we were together before, and I ruined it." He said, letting his thoughts trail off. "Anyway... if you're willing, I would like to at least try for a normal, special relationship..." He said.

"I would like that." She said leaning into his kiss. Myles surprised her by feeding her a piece of coffee roll rather than kissing her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The mid morning rays of sunlight beamed into Tara's bedroom window, sprinkling their glow upon her and Bobby. Tara rolled out of bed, and down to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. She started to toast some frozen waffles, and make some scrambled eggs. Just as she was pouring some orange juice Bobby's groggy head shown from around the corner of the staircase.

"Morning Luv." He mumbled, kissing her temple.

"Good morning." She said back to him. "It's not much... but it's pretty good tasting, if I do say so myself." Tara said proudly.

"Smells delicious." Bobby said, taking a sip of the OJ. Tara pointed to the table, for him to sit. Once he had, she served him. First were the drinks, followed by a bowl of fruit, then the eggs, and ..."Hot from the toaster..." She announced bringing a plate of waffles. "Hope you don't mind, but I haven't gone shopping in a few weeks..." She said pitifully.

"It's wonderful." He said, snagging her by the arm, pulling her to his lips and kissing her.

The two sat and chowed on breakfast, sharing small talk.

"Looks like another nice day... what do you have planned? Bobby asked.

"Nothing really... usually Sunday's are for rest, catching up with a good novel, and my laundry." She said making a face. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, first and foremost, a run... after that... probably a couple of beers while I watch the basketball game." Bobby answered. "Care to join me?" He asked.

"Maybe..." She said taking another bite of her waffle.

"Maybe what?" He asked.

"If you don't mind watching the game here, so i can catch up on the laundry... "Tara suggested.

Bobby leaned into Tara's smile and kissed her. She got a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to go back to work tomorrow, I guess." Tara admitted.

"Why not?" Bobby asked.

"It's been a really great weekend." She said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it has been rather nice, hasn't it?" He said teasing back at her. "What do you say... we grab some brunch at that little diner in town, and dinner in Georgetown? We'll make a night of it. Something to remember our weekend by." Bobby said.

"Ummm... not really hungry for brunch..." Tara said confused.

"Something wrong Hun?" He asked.

"Just wondering what happened to watching the game with a couple of beers and my doing laundry..." Tara began.

"Uhh... I just thought we could, you know, go out, have a great night..." Bobby said.

"Oh." Tara said as she hurried from the room, nearly in tears "I'm going to do some laundry..." She said, her voice breaking as she scurried down the hall to the laundry cubby next to her bathroom. Bobby knew instantly that he'd screwed up. He curled his hand into a fist and banged it on the counter, kicking it at the same time, mumbling under his breath something about him being a drongo. Bobby took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before he started toward the sobbing coming from the end of the hall.

"Tara... Tara?" Bobby started. She tried to wave him off, and continued to sort her pile of dirty clothes. "I'm so sorry..." Bobby whispered as he approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She was sobbing so hard, his hands shook when they touched her. He turned her, and pulled him into his embrace, holding her tight as her tears flowed. "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bobby whispered into her ear as he kissed the side of her head.

"No. I'm the one who's sorry. I don't know why I got so upset. I shouldn't have." Tara said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't have assumed anything. It's not like we talked about anything. It's not like either of us said anything about us beyond the weekend." She took a deep breath, getting slightly angry with herself more than anyone else. "Hell, it's not like we ever thought of a weekend... since the other day, it's pretty much been a 'here and now' thing, right? So, why would I assume it would be more?" She asked, pulling herself away from his hold, stuffing laundry randomly into the washer.

"Tara..." She ignored him. "Tara!" He said, taking her hands out of the washer, and pulling her back into his embrace. He pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "You couldn't be more wrong." He said as he leaned into a soft kiss, which Tara pulled away from practically before it started.

She pushed the buttons, slammed the cover down, and half haphazardly pushed the door closed to the closet and brushed by Bobby.

Bobby walked to her, close to her. He didn't touch her, just stood behind her, their skin barely touching. "Luv... I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you." He whispered. "You're right. We haven't talked about anything, and we need to." He paused. He saw her shoulders soften just a bit, and he knew it was ok to continue.

"I don't know what got into me this weekend. I haven't been able to resist you. I don't want to resist you." He smiled his trademarked, dimple filled smile down at her. "I love you Tara. That shouldn't be a secret- not to you anyway..." He leaned into her caress. Their lips touched, and the sparks flew. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight to his body.

"_You_ are hard to resist." Tara said laughing.

"Good." He said, placing a sweet peck on her lips once more. "Hun, I want to see you, date you... I want us to be together. We'll figure things out at work, but for right now, I want us to be together." He said seriously. "Today, I want to have a nice night out on the town before we have to hide our feelings for each other." He said, explaining is thoughts.

"Oh..." Tara said, embarrassed by her reaction, and her actions. "Would you be OK with a compromise?" She asked. He looked at her and winked.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"What would you say to, a walk through the park, then a bag of popcorn, a pizza from Bill's Place, and the football game? The Redskins are playing..." She said lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

"I like that idea." He said. "Can I ask why you don't want to go out on the town?" He asked.

"I'm tired..." She said, blushing with embarrassment. "I just want to chill out... Is that OK?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her on the temple.

"Is that the_ only _reason?" He asked cautiously.

"Would it be such a bad thing to want to keep you to myself for one more night?" Tara asked. Bobby smiled as he took a step toward her, wrapping his arm around her waist putting his lips on her neck, working his way up to her jaw, then to her lips. His tender touch was more than Tara could resist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sue and Jack walked out of town hall, holding hands and a manila envelope. Jack entwined his fingers in Sue's as they jogged down the stairs of the office that had just given them 'permission' to become husband and wife.

"Now where?" Jack asked.

"I want to run to that little dress shop on Mass Ave... then maybe the flower shop on the corner if they're open." Sue said hopefully.

"OK, we can do that..." Jack agreed.

"Ummm... it's kinda bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the ceremony." Sue said. Jack looked at her curiously. "You're the groom... hint, hint, hint." Sue said, smiling wide at him.

"Oh... I can take a not so subtle hint." Jack said smirking. "I want to go get a new tie... I'll call you..." He started saying. "You call me when you're ready. Is that OK?" He asked.

"Sure." She said hesitantly.

"Sue? You alright?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah... excited, nervous..." She admitted.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Are you?" She asked, surprised by his question.

"I asked you." He took her hands in his. "Sue, I love you. I know what I want. I want _you_ to be sure before we do this..." He said, as he took a step toward her. "I don't want you becoming my wife if you're not positive that's what you want." He said. Tears filled Sue's eyes. She smiled wide and kissed him.

"I love you too Jack. I want to be your wife. I'm just nervous I guess... Don't take my hesitation as being uncertainty of my love for you." She said as she kissed Jack again.

"OK then... I think you said something about a dress?" Jack said smiling at her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

They both jumped into Jack's car hurriedly and drove to the dress shop. Sue hopped out after a quick kiss and headed into the shop. As she opened the door the wind caught the bells on the back of the door. The shop was quaint, stuffed with gowns of all shapes, sizes, colors and designs. Sue's eyes were big as she gazed around the room.

"I'm never going to find something here..." She whispered to herself.

"You never know." A woman's voice said from behind her. Sue began to pull gowns away from one another to get a look. "Can I help you find something?" The woman asked. "Miss?" She asked, a bit louder as she tapped Sue on the shoulder.

"OH!" Sue said as she jumped. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were there." Sue apologized.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I did call to you." the young woman said.

"I'm sorry... I didn't hear you. I'm deaf, if you're not looking at me, or for that matter, me at you... I can't hear you." Sue explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll try to remember that." She said, holding out her hand to Sue. "I'm Isabella. This is my shop. What can I help you find? Or did you just want to look around?" She asked Sue.

"I'm Sue. And, I need some help." Sue said shyly.

"Sure. What can I help you find?" She asked.

"Umm, I'm getting married." Sue confessed for the first time. "I need a dress." She said.

"Congratulations! When's the big day?" Isabella asked.

"Umm... what time is it?" Sue said, looking at her watch.

"Excuse me?" Isabella asked.

"My fiancé and I decided this afternoon seemed like a great day to get married... this morning." Sue said.

"Oh my... well... then why don't we go about this a different way. What were you thinking of? Do you want big elegant dress? White? What do_ you _want?" She urged.

"Today's just for us. I want something beautiful, but simply elegant." Sue said. "Does that make any sense?" She asked.

"Yes. Color?" She asked.

"White." Sue said quickly.

"White it is... You look like you're about a size 4?" Sue nodded. "I'll be right back with a few ideas for you." Isabella said as she began to walk away.

"Oh... Isabella? I don't have an endless budget... can you keep that in mind?" Sue asked embarrassed.

"No worries Hun. I have gorgeous gowns at all price ranges... I will find the _perfect_ dress for you. I'll be right back." She said. A few minutes later, Isabella reappeared with a slip and nylons. Sue slipped into the pieces she'd brought. After ten minutes, Isabella reappeared holding five gowns in her arms. "Try this one on... this is your dress." She said matter-of-factly. Sue put on the dress, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Isabella?" Sue called. "I need some help..." She called. Isabella peaked around the curtain.

"Oh my gosh... this is gorgeous on you!" She said as she began to tighten the lacing on the back. "What do you think?" She asked Sue, looking in the mirror. "Can you read my lips in the mirror?" She asked. Sue chuckled.

"It's really difficult." She admitted. "So, what do you think?" Sue looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out the tummy area and tears began to fill her eyes. "It's beautiful." She said.

"I told you... try on the others, and we'll compare." Isabella said.

"No. This is the one." She said, wiping the water that began to fall onto her cheeks. "Can we do something about the length, just tack it up some maybe?" She asked.

"Sure. That won't be too much. I'll do just that, put a few tacks, and that will give it a look of waves, it'll be beautiful." Isabella offered. "Do you have something else you need to do? I'll tack it now, and put a few more in while you're running your last minute things. It won't take long." She assured Sue.

"Ok. I did want to go to the flower shop for a bouquet." Sue said.

"Go to the grocery store around the corner, you'll get some beautiful flowers, and save a ton of money! The girl behind the counter is awesome, she'll set them for you..." Isabella said. Sue agreed and slipped out of her underwear and back into her street clothes. She walked into grocery store with no thoughts in mind for style or even color for her flowers. She looked around for a few minutes, and settled on some Lilly's and roses, all white and a bright blue hydrangea sprig to fit into the middle. As she approached the counter a young woman asked if she wanted her to arrange her choices. She agreed. The young woman walked to the refrigerator case, pulling out some rose buds, carnations, and baby's breath. After a quick cut of the stems and some floral water pods which she wrapped in a soft white satin and tied with a white satin ribbon. Sue was in awe at what the girl was able to do for her for only a few dollars.

"Wow... these are beautiful. Thank you." Sue said as she handed the girl her credit card.

"Congratulations." The girl said as Sue walked passed her.

"Thank you!" Sue said as the pep got back into her step, and she nearly skipped back to the dress shop.

As she walked back to the dress shop, she realized she's only been gone fifteen minutes, and Isabella had said it would take about an hour. She slowed her pace, and soon realized she hadn't done anything with her hair. She passed a chain hair cuttery. On a whim, she walked in. There was an older woman sitting behind the front desk, playing a computer game. She instantly looked up at Sue, smiling.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She asked. The woman's voice was raspy with a thick New England accent.

"Uh, I don't know. I was wondering if you could do something with this?" She asked, pulling her hair out and letting it fall back to her shoulder.

"Sure." She said. "Have a seat" The woman said. "What are you thinking about? What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm getting married." She said.

"Oh... so you want to try a few things, see what you like?" She asked.

"Not really. I want it mostly down, but I also want it to stay off my face. I wasn't thinking about it when I left the house this morning." She said nervously.

"Ahh.. I see, the hubby to be likes it down does he?" She teased. Sue shook her head yes. "So, when are you actually getting married?" She asked as she began to compile product to start Sue's 'do'.

"Umm, in about..." She looked down at her watch. "Two hours..." Sue said.

"Today!?" The woman exclaimed. Sue scrunched her nose and smiled shaking her head yes.

"We sort of decided this morning..." Sue said smiling.

"Well, then... let's get a move on!" She said. After a quick comb through, Judy, the woman working miracles with her hair, began to apply mouse and gel. A blow dryer and curling iron were fast paced tools of Judy's trade. She worked them like a skilled iron worker would a torch. Sue watched in the mirror as Judy's hands worked their wonder. A very fine braid pulled back from her cheeks just enough to pull it back. The hair products worked together with the curling iron to form beautiful waves that were being held back off her cheeks. She told Sue to close her eyes, and she began to apply some quick make up. It was soft, simply and elegant. Sue couldn't believe how nice she looked. Judy said the makeup was on her. Sue thanked her when they were finished, and left, headed back to the dress shop.

"Wow!" Isabella said as she entered the store once more. "You look great!" She pulled lightly on the curls. "Have you seen?" She asked Sue. Sue shook her head no. "Then don't look! Go into the room, your dress is done. I'll be in to tie you up." She offered.

"Thank you so much... for everything." Sue began as her eyes began to show signs of tears.

"Oh no you don't! No ruining that awesome job with make up!" Isabella said. "And, you're welcome." She said closing the door to the dressing room.

Sue changed back into the slip and stockings she'd had before then once again into the dress. Isabella tightened the dress, tied the very top, tucking the extra laces into a secret compartment on the inside of the back of the dress.

"Close your eyes." Isabella instructed.

"I...I can't. I can't hear... I can't 'not' see too." Sue protested.

"Trust me, it's for 15 seconds, and about 10 feet." She retorted. Sue hesitantly did as she was told. Isabella helped her to the full mirror, and turned on the lights so she could see herself. She tapped Sue on the shoulder to indicate for her to open her eyes. As Sue did, she couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The dress fit perfectly, hugging every curve. Her hair swayed just on her shoulder, swooping down her back. The fine braid was elegant and tied up in the back.

"Wow..." Was all Sue could come up with. "Wow." She said again. Isabella handed her the flowers. Sue couldn't get over how beautiful she was. "Oh... I need a veil." She said. "Do you have something simple?" She asked.

"Sure do." Isabella said, pulling one off the rack next to her. "Medium length, enough to cover your face as you walk down the aisle?" She said. Sue nodded. It was simple, with just a few sequins to shine in the sunlight. "Just put it here, and gently press it in. It will stay." Isabella said. Sue's Black Berry began to buzz. Isabella indicated to Sue that her phone was ringing. Sue picked up her phone and read the text.

"He's ready." Sue said excitedly. "Sure took him a long time to find a new tie..." Sue said thinking about what he said he'd be doing. Sue shook it off as Isabella handed her the coat.

"Here keep this zipped up, hide that dress from him as much as possible." She said smiling at him.

"OK... what do I owe you?" Sue asked, nervous about the total.

"It came to $435." Isabella said. Sue looked at her. "If you don't have that much, we can work something out for a payment plan." She offered.

"No... are you sure that's all I owe you?" She asked. Isabella smiled and said yes.

"Your dress was on clearance." She said. Sue looked at her unsure if she was telling her the truth or just being kind. Either way, Sue paid her, left her a nice tip, and said she would send more business her way. They parted with a quick hug, and a wish of luck.

Myles had snuck into the shower while Lucy said she was going to check to see if the coast was clear. She eased her way into the kitchen area, looking around for Sue. She didn't see anything, not a sign that Sue had been there. She looked in the sink for a sign of dirty dishes, there was nothing, not even a droplet of water.

"Hmmm..." Lucy said to herself as she walked back down the hall to Sue's room. She opened the door a bit and waved. There was no greeting. A knot began to form in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't like Sue to not come home. Lucy tried to push away any bad thoughts, trying to fill that space with sexy romantic images instead. A smirk pushed at the corners of Lucy's lips- she was hopeful.

"Oh, who am I kidding? She wouldn't have slept with Jack..." She said to herself, but out loud.

"No, but perhaps she simply fell asleep at young Jack's house..." Myles suggested, as he walked behind her kissing her neck.

"Hmmm, maybe." Lucy said.

"What does your gut tell you?" He asked.

"My what?" She asked a little shocked.

"Your gut." Myles rolled his eyes. He walked to her, turned her away from him, wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands, spread wide, over her stomach. His chin rested on her shoulder as he nearly whispered in a sexy, sultry voice. "Your gut, what does it tell you about Sue? Is it telling you that she's hurt? That there's something wrong?" He smiled as he turned her back toward him, not moving his arms, now resting his hands just above back side. "Or... is it telling you that Ms. Thomas is safe, and probably wrapped tight in her lover's arms eating bon bons?" He suggested.

Lucy gave him a look as if to ask if he'd lost his mind.

"OK, or at least, trying to apologize for falling asleep on him as they watched some boring movie." He added a more realistic choice for her to choose from.

"Hmm, that's more like it." Lucy said. Myles reached to the phone table and took Lucy's phone off the charger, handing it to her. "What? I'm not calling her!" Lucy argued.

"I'm not suggesting you do that. Maybe she left you a message, so you won't have to worry." He offered. She quickly flipped her phone on. There was a message- from Sue. She dialed her voicemail. She was relieved to hear Sue's voice explaining that she was going to just sleep at Jack's because it was so late. She would talk to you on Sunday night.

"Well, I'm glad I checked. She's fine. She said she was staying at Jack's because it was so late and she would talk to me tonight." Lucy explained.

"Hmm, she didn't even try to come up with an elaborate ruse?" Myles asked suggestively. "Huh! Probably figured you wouldn't believe her anyway!" He teased. Lucy playfully smacked his arm and pushed past him and flopped onto the couch.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Myles began, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Myles Leland III!" Lucy exclaimed. "Is there ever anything on your mind besides sex?" She asked, partially joking.

"Well... no." He said, jokingly serious. "Oh, wait!" He began again. "There is... let me think it will come to me..." He said, putting his hand on his chin tapping his index finger on her jaw line. "OK... yes, there _are_ things, other than sex that I do, on occasion think of." He started. "Bad guys... I think about them all the time, except when I'm having sex- with you. Then, there's food. And, of course, sports!" He said smiling. At that comment, she had her answer.

"So, in other words, unless you're working, no." She said laughing. He leaned forward and kissed her, sweetly on the cheek. "But, I'm serious. What do you want to do today? It looks beautiful out there. I would hate to stay in the apartment all day." She pleaded.

"Would you like to take a stroll in the park? Maybe somewhere nearby." He offered.

"That sounds nice." She answered as she hopped off the couch, and slipped her sneakers on, grabbing her sweatshirt. "Coming?" She asked.

"Now? Umm, alright then." He said pushing himself off the couch.

"How about a picnic-something small? There's a nice little park just out of town. It's a bit of a drive, but it's worth it. You can see the magnificence of the city, and they have a lot of grassy areas to put a blanket on the ground." She started to sound excited.

"On the ground?" He stuttered.

"Yes. That is where you usually have a picnic.

"I was just thinking, isn't a bit chilly?" He pointed out.

"We'll dress warm, and they have benches we can sit on. It's open, yet down, so it's shielded from the cold winds that might kick up here and there. It's beautiful. What do you say?" She asked, her eyes silently begging him.

"Sounds wonderful." He answered, not truly sure of his answer.

Lucy bundled in layers, and Myles said he would stop by his house for an extra sweater.

Bobby lay spread out on Tara's couch. His sweat pants were pulled up to his knees, the sneakers were tied but on the floor about two feet away from each other. Tara sat against his lap working on a crossword puzzle while Bobby watched a cross between the Redskins game and game 3 of the World Series.

"Who's winning?" Tara asked, not really interested, but wanting to engage Bobby's attention on her.

"Redskins are up by a touchdown, and NOT the Yanks!" He growled.

"Sorry- about the Yankees." She said.

He looked at her sideways, smirking at her. "No you're not!" He protested. "Uh... Uhhh... You... You... You're_ not _a Yankees fan, are you?!" He snapped playfully.

"No." She said quickly. She scrunched her nose and shook her head side to side indicating she really didn't care for his favorite team.

"Well... who do you like then?" He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Hmm, honestly?" She asked, but continued before he could answer. "I'm a Cubs fan! She said ducking and scurrying off the couch. Bobby picked up the pillow he was leaning on, and tossed it at her, running after her.

"Truce!" She called. "Please!" She begged. "How about a change of scenery." She suggested.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to stay home and chill out?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah... but I'm getting bored watching you flip back and forth between two kinda boring games." She said honestly.

"You've got a point. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Do you have a bike?" She asked.

"Yeah... I haven't ridden it in forever, but yeah, I've got one. You want to go bike riding?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why not? It's a gorgeous day out there, why not go for a ride..." She said cheerfully.

"What the heck, why not?" He agreed.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready, we'll put my bike on the car, then we'll run by your place and pick up yours." Tara said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby said.

Soon Tara was ready to head out, bike and helmet in tow. They drove across town to a park close to his house. The sun was high in the sky, warming the air, making it feel like it was summer, not well into fall. The trees were peaking with their autumn colors, brilliant reds, bright oranges, and bold yellows covered nearly every tree and bush in the park. There was a sprinkling sample of their colors that covered much of the grassy rolling hills. On the far side, Tara noticed little ones laying on their sides, rolling down the hills, little girls were drawing hop scotch boards on the walk way, and some little boys were tossing a football in the air, pretending to be their favorite quarterback.

Helmets on, the couple began to race each other around the paths that were cut out for bike riding. Up and down the twisting hills, through puddles that were caused from a shower the night before. Tara was competitive, but so was Bobby. The two raced each other, pushing one another until both felt as if they'd pass out.

They both stopped near a bench, and hopped off the seats to sit on a bench. They were nearly breathless, yet Bobby still found it in his to laugh and lean into Tara for a kiss.

"What?" She asked.

"I... I'm just wondering... where do you think you're going?" He teased. "This park is only so big you know." He joked once again.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" She teased back. "I felt like I was being chased for my life!" She said laughing as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"I'm thirsty." Bobby said. "Don't supposed you remembered to bring water, did you?" He asked hopefully. Tara shook her head no. "There's a shopping plaza not far from here, there's got to be someone open that has bottled water." Tara offered.

"Good idea. C'mon, let's go." He said, pulling up her bike for her to get on. The two rode toward the store.

"I'll stay with the bikes if you don't mind grabbing a few bottles?" Bobby asked, handing her some money, which she declined.

"Sounds good, but it's on me." She giggled as she walked through the automatic doors. When she entered the store, the fresh aroma of Italian bread, and fresh cut flowers invaded her senses. "Hmmm, smeels good." She said to herself, yet out loud.

Tara looked around quickly, but didn't see what she wanted. She decided to ask the florist. The woman pointed toward the far registers. Tara smiled, and headed quickly to the compact refrigerators located next to the front registers. She opened one and grabbed four bottles of water. As she glanced up, for a split second, she thought she saw someone she knew, but when she pulled her head out of the cooler, the woman she thought was Sue Thomas had disappeared. Tara hurried to pay for their drinks and jogged back out the door she'd come in. She found Bobby riding the bike in circles on the far side of the parking lot.

"Hey Luv." He said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi." She looked around the parking area.

"Something wrong?" He asked, taking a gulp of the cool beverage.

"Did you see Sue?" She asked.

"Sue? Sue Thomas?" He repeated.

"Yes. I would've sworn I just saw her in the store, walking by the flower shop." Tara explained.

"Why didn't you say hello?" He asked.

"Well, I saw her through the cooler door when I was bent over getting our water." She explained.

"And?" He pressed.

"Well... I wasn't really sure it was her..." She began. "I mean, it looked like her, but she had more make up than she usually does on... and her hair was all done up like she had a hot date." She continued. "And, think about it... what would she be doing on this side of town?" Tara asked.

"Maybe it was Sue. Doesn't she sometimes go to that little church a couple miles from here? Maybe she was stopped in for a drink like we are... Ask her tomorrow." Bobby said, taking another gulp of water.

"You ready to lose another one?" Tara asked teasingly.

"Lose? Another one!?" Bobby asked. "I didn't lose the first one!" He said laughing as he tried desperately to catch up with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucy and Myles pulled into the parking lot of the park she'd wanted to go to. They decided to take a walk around and look at the sights. There were trees bursting with magnificent colors that spread through the shades of rainbows. Canadian geese were flying overhead, cawing as they did. The two looked up and watched as the huge flock moved nearly in unison as their leader changed direction. They watched as the group of giant birds began their decent into a nearby duck pond. Myles reached down and took Lucy's hand in his.

"Aren't you afraid someone might see?" She asked softly.

"Nope." He smiled at her. "As a matter-of-fact..." He started as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Luce. I don't care what anyone else thinks, or sees." He smiled leaning in to kiss a very shocked Lucy.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"You heard me woman... I know for a fact, _you're_ not deaf." He said, taking her hand once again in his and tugged her along the path. They walked arm in arm up a footbridge that led to the center of the duck pond. As they looked around, Lucy commented on the fact there must have been over a hundred of the geese swimming around under them. Myles pointed out a pair of swans swimming lazily along the edge on the far end of the pond that couldn't be reached by humans. They walked some more, pointing out the last signs of life before winter would take over this pond, and a freeze would claim it for the children that were playing just on the other side of the hill. They sat on a bench, holding hands as they took in their surroundings.

"Do you want kids?" Lucy asked.

"Kids?" He retorted, surprised by the question.

"Uhhh... yeah I guess." He answered. "Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"Just wondering. I often watch the kids playing at the nearby parks when Sue and I take Levi for walks... I think about it." She answered.

"Do you?" Myles asked.

"Yeah... I do." Lucy answered, looking him right in the eye. She was suddenly overtaken by emotion, that tears began to roll down her cheeks. She tried to hide them by leaning in for a kiss, but it was too late, Myles had seen them.

"What's this for?" He asked kindly.

"I haven't thought about it in a very long time... that's all." Lucy said, hoping he'd drop it.

"Luce?" He pressed. She forced a smile on her lips and patted his leg as she pushed herself off the bench and continued down their path. "Promise me, when you're ready to talk about it... you will." He asked. She smiled assuringly at him.

"I'm getting hungry. Do you want to grab a quick bite?" She asked.

"That sounds wonderful!" Myles exclaimed. Lucy stared back at him, making a face. "What? I too am hungry." He said, smiling at her. He wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and they began to walk toward the shopping plaza just past the park.

They walked into the plaza and decided on a little sub shop on the far end. They walked along the extra wide side walk, looking into the windows of the various shops along the way. Lucy poked her head into a card shop and looked at the unique gifts they had to offer. She glanced at the window of the dress shop, but thought better of it- she'd wait til Sue had some time. Myles ducked into a liquor store next to the sub shop for a bottle of wine.

The couple sat as they waited for their sandwiches holding hands, twisting their fingers around one another's. As their number was called, they sneaked a small kiss. Myles picked up their lunch and Lucy grabbed their drinks.

"Hmm, water. Too bad, I was looking forward to this bottle of wine." He joked.

"Maybe later." Lucy assured. "Dinner?" She suggested as she picked at the chicken raja salad.

"Only if you let me cook... and it's at my place." He said hopefully.

"_That_ sounds like a deal." She said with a soft giggle sipping her soup.

The sandwich shop was bustling with people and smells appealing to the palate. Lucy took in a deep breath and smiled. "Hmmm... do you smell that?" She asked.

"What?" He asked taking a bite of his au jous beef bulkie.

"That... spicy, sensual, fruity... I can't really describe it." She answered. "It reminds me so much of when I was a little girl. We would go visit my grandmother, and her neighbor would be cooking up something special. Of course, it was almost always the weekend, so the woman would be making a Sunday dinner or something extra special for her husband." Lucy smiled as she fell into the memory. "Huh" She chuckled, "I don't think i ever saw a woman more in love with a man before. She doted on him." She smiled at the thought.

"It's amazing what a smell can bring back to you, isn't it?" Myles asked.

"It really is." She answered shaking away the past. "I love you Myles... make me dote on you." She whispered. Myles smiled at the admission and leaned across the table, pressing his lips to hers, passionately. Tears began to flow freely down Lucy's cheeks as she pulled away from her love.

"Come on." Myles said, taking her by the hand. As he stood Lucy stretched her neck to see past him.

"Hey... is that Jack?" Lucy asked.

"Where?" Myles asked turning quickly to scan the vast parking lot.

"Over there... near the men's store, by the jewelry store." Lucy said excitedly pointing to the corner of the lot.

"Hmm... i can't tell from here." He said.

"Let's go see." She suggested.

"Or not." Myles said.

"Why not?" She inquired.

"Let's just say... I want you to myself today. We can tell people we're dating starting tomorrow... I want to be selfish with my time with you." He admitted.

"When did you become such a romantic?" She asked and agreed with his request. "OK, but remind me to ask him if it was him." She said.

They left the bistro and headed back to the park for another stroll.

Sue walked quickly to Jack's car. There was a surprise in the back seat.

"Levi!" She said joyously. "You got Levi!" She exclaimed.

"I couldn't let him miss the most important day of my life. And besides, we talked about it, and he promised me he won't say a word to anyone." Jack laughed. Sue gave Levi a big hug, then climbed into the front seat with Jack, giving him one too, never noticing the bag on the back seat with Levi.

"Thank you." She said. Jack flashed his dimples in her direction as he pulled away from the curb.

"Are you ready?" He asked, taking her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Yeah." She whispered with a big smile on her face. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Nearly 1." Jack answered with an equally big smile on his face. He could see Sue got nervous when he said it. "You're sure, really sure?" He asked one last time.

"It's not that, just worried we won't make it on time." Sue reassured him.

"We won't be late. Buckle up." Jack warned as he pretended to be a race car driver while waiting at the light.

"Jack!" Sue yelped. They both laughed and Levi whimpered.

The eight minute drive to the church parking lot felt like an hour. Jack opened his door and snuck out the bag, and helped Levi out. He then walked around the car and opened the door for Sue. It was then that Sue caught a glimpse of the bag. It was a small white plastic bag with a hard bottom and stiff corners. The white shade hid the contents. She tried not to let on that she'd seen it, or that she was even looking so Jack wouldn't deliberately hide it from her view.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jack took her by the hands, one last time, and asked her. "Sue, are you absolutely positive you want to go through with it?" He asked.

"Jack, if I didn't know better, I would say you don't want to go through with it and were looking for a good excuse not to." Sue said offering him a way out.

"Not on your life. I just want to be sure you didn't rush into a decision." Jack defended. "If you want, we can just postpone everything. I'll understand." He offered.

"No... unless you do." She retorted quickly.

"Nope." He answered. He reached down and took her hand in his as he opened the door to the church.

Once their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the church, they recognized the figure at the pulpit as being the priest. The two walked toward him, still holding hands.

"Good Afternoon." The man spoke in their direction.

"Good afternoon." The pair answered in unison.

"_You're _the preacher?" Sue asked. "I should have known." She said smiling. Jack looked at the two curiously.

"Hello. I'm Father Mullen. What can I do for you two this afternoon?" He asked.

"Hi." Jack said offering his hand to the man of the Cloth. "I'm Jack Hudson, this is my fiancé Sue Thomas. I called you earlier about you performing a marriage ceremony today." Jack said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Ahh, yes. Please come in." He said, shaking both their hands. "Do you have everything you need?" He asked.

"Yes." Sue answered, handing him the manila envelope.

"The marriage license is in there, and a check to cover any fees here." Jack said.

"Wonderful." Fr. Mullen answered. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask a few questions before we do this." He said.

"Uhh... sure." Jack answered nervously.

The three sat in two pews at the front of the church.

"Tell me, Jack, why do you want to marry this woman?" He asked.

"Because I love her." He offered. "I don't want us to be apart. I want to see her every day. I want us to raise a family together." Jack said, stopping just as his explanation started to roll on and on.

"I see." The father answered. "And you?" He asked Sue.

"He completes me." She simply said.

"Oh sure, make me look bad." Jack jokingly whispered.

"So, what's the rush? Why now, right now?" The Father asked.

"I-I don't know. Why wait?" Jack answered.

"There isn't a particular reason then..." He pressed.

"I think he's asking if we "have" to get married because we're in a 'family way'." Sue said, trying to fill in the blanks for Jack.

Both blushed.

"Uhh... no. No we're definitely NOT in a family way." Jack stuttered.

"Well then, if you're ready..." Fr. Mullen offered.

"Is there some place I can just freshen up quickly?" Sue asked.

Jack watched as Sue walked around the corner, and he heard a door latch shut. He quickly ripped off his tie, and put on a bow tie, then took another out of the bag he'd been carrying and hooked it around Levi's neck. He reached into the pocket and replaced the ties with a ring box. The pair walked up to the front of the church. Jack began to look around. The enormity of what he was about to do hit him. Once at the altar, he nervously patted Levi while Fr. Mullen made his way to his position. Ten minutes passed, and Jack became visibly nervous. The pastor patted Jack on the shoulder and assured him there was nothing to worry about; Sue was just making sure she was beautiful.

There was an organ queue and the doors closed at the far end of the aisle. Jack placed the bag in front of Levi then stood up, straightened his jacket then his tie. He patted Levi once more as the organist began playing the wedding march. An older couple stood at the doors and opened them to reveal the beautiful bride.

As the sun streaked through the stained glass windows set high on the church walls, the glorious colors rained down on Sue. The small crystals and sequins that layered her gown sparkled from the sunlight. Levi stood and trotted down the aisle to greet his mistress. She smiled when he nuzzled her hand and sat up and offered his paw to her. Sue leaned down and snuggled him, scratching behind his ear. She signaled to him to follow along side, which he did obediently.

"She is one beautiful young woman." Fr. Mullen commented. Jack's mouth fell open at how stunning his bride looked. He smiled and gave him a side look to which the father responded "I'm not blind my son." Jack smiled once more.

"Yes, Father, she is beautiful." Jack said trying to close his mouth enough to smile again.

When Sue finally reached the alter, the older woman joined her in the pew behind her. She took Sue's flowers. Levi took his spot next to Jack. Their eyes locked, their hands joined and fingers entwined as they pulled each other toward one another.

Father Mullen began his sermon of couples who come before him and how difficult marriage can be, but also how wonderful it can be.

"I can see you two are in love, anyone could. I want to remind you that restraint, patients, and forgiveness are wonderful things to have. They will save many fights if you can produce at least one every once in a while." He chuckled. "And, might I add, a long walk often helps." He chuckled again. The couple followed suit.

"Please join hands and face each other." Fr. Mulled said.

"Susan, have you come here today, of your own free will, for the purpose of marriage?" He asked. Sue said yes.

"Jackson, have you come here today, of your own free will, for the purpose of marriage?" Jack answered the same.

"Susan, do you take Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, til death do you part?" He asked Sue.

"I do." Softly slipped from her lips.

"Jackson, do you take Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, til death do you part?" He asked Jack.

"I do." Jack answered.

"Do you have rings?" The priest asked.

"Umm... no... we didn't have time..." Sue said, trying not to sound disappointed.

Jack reached his hand down and signed to Levi. Levi bent his head to the bag in front of him, and picked it up with his teeth and brought it to Jack.

"Thanks Buddy." Jack said patting Levi. "Yes, Father, we do." Jack said, taking the rings out of the small vellum bag.

The pastor took the rings and sprinkled some Holy water on them, saying a silent blessing over them. He reached his hand out, and each of the pair took the other's in their hand.

"Sue, place Jack's ring on his hand." He indicated. Sue's hands were shaking as she began to slide the ring on his finger. "Repeat after me." He said.

"I, Susan Thomas, take you Jackson Hudson to be my husband, to love, honor, and cherish forever." He said slowly looking directly at Sue. She repeated the words, her voice cracking. The ring finally stopped moving up his finger.

"Jack, place Sue's ring on her hand." He said. To Sue's surprise, Jack's hands were shaking just as much as hers were. "Repeat after me." He said.

"I, Jackson Hudson, take you, Susan Thomas to be my wive, to love, honor, and cherish forever." Jack smiled wide as he pushed the ring all the way up.

"What God had brought together, let no man put a sunder." Fr. Mullen said. "By the power invested in me by the State of Virginia, and this church, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said.

The newly married couple smiled and giggled happily.

"You may now kiss your bride." He said to Jack, who didn't waste any time. He lifted Sue's veil gently, put both hands on either side of her cheeks, and press his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate, yet appropriate.

"Congratulations." Fr. Mullen said to them, kissing Sue on the cheek and shaking Jack's hand.

He turned around, signing the marriage license. The older couple also signed it, both congratulating them.

Jack reached down and took his wife's hand in his, and they walked to the back of the church, and down the front steps.

They walked to Jack's car. Once the three were settled in the car, Jack leaned over and passionately kissed Sue. She could feel herself beginning to respond to his touch and caress.

"Where to?" Sue asked as their lips parted.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually." She answered.

"Good." Was all Jack said as they pulled away from the curb.

The afternoon was passing faster than Tara and Bobby wanted it to. They were enjoying each other, and the gorgeous weather. Bobby laid out a blanket on the grass where he and Tara sat talking. They were holding hands, and stealing a kiss here and there. As they were sharing a long kiss, a familiar voice echoed over them.

"Well, isn't this sweet and cozy." Myles said as they approached Tara and Bobby.

"Hey guys." Bobby said as they both stood up to greet their friends. "I could say the same for you..." Bobby teased looking down at Myles and Lucy holding hands.

"It's a beautiful day, I guess we all had the same thought." Lucy said.

"Funny how we all ended up on this side of town though, isn't it?" Tara asked with a giggle.

"I think, maybe we might have been trying to avoid being found out..." Myles said, raising his eye brows.

"We're only missing Jack and Sue, wonder what they're up to today?" Bobby asked.

"I actually thought I saw Jack earlier, at the other end of the plaza, near the men's store." Lucy said.

"That's funny, I thought I saw Sue when I was at the store. She was all dressed up though. Hair and makeup done to the nines." Tara responded.

"Hmmm... maybe they're sneaking off for a romantic lunch date?" Myles added.

"You guys want to join us for some pizza?" Tara asked.

"No, thanks. We actually just finished lunch at that little bistro in the plaza." Lucy answered, declining the invitation.

"Alright then... we're going to head to Maria's for some gooey cheesy pizza..." Bobby said.

"Mmmm, so good." Tara added.

"See you tomorrow." Lucy said as they waved and parted.

Tara reached over and took Bobby's hand in hers. They strolled along the path back toward the car in silence. When they reached the end of the foot path, Bobby pointed out a small bunny sitting under a bush munching on some grass. Tara pulled his hand to make him stop, and leaned up to kiss him. He took the hint, wrapping her tiny frame in his big arms. Their lips melted together, enticing the other until both decided it would probably be best to go get that pizza they were talking about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The afternoon was growing old as Lucy and Myles settled back in at his place. Lucy excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up while Myles began to fillet the chicken breasts they'd bought. Once he placed them in the skillet to sauté he began to chop the vegetables. Lucy soon joined him.

"I didn't know you could cook this well." Lucy said teasingly.

"There are many layers to me you don't know my love." He retorted. Lucy giggled. She reached over him snagging a red and yellow pepper, julienning them.

Myles added some olive oil, soy sauce, and seasonings to the chicken. He minced more garlic and put that into the pan. "Hey, Luce, can you reach under that cabinet and hand me the wok?" Myles asked. Lucy looked at him wide eyed and mouthed "wok?" Myles made a face back at her, and pointed to the island she was chopping on. She took out the wok and handed it to him.

He placed the wok on the stove top, dripping some olive oil into it, swirling it around to coat the bottom of the pan. He reached onto the cutting board that Lucy was cutting on, and the one he was using. He began to add handfuls of tasty veggies.

"I never realized you were such a health nut." Lucy commented.

"Not so much a health nut as I am a coinsure of flavorful yet good for you foods." He said, adding yet more to his pan.

"Look in that pan, it's beautiful. You have red, yellow and green peppers, bok choy, celery, zucchini, yellow squash, and mushrooms. YUMMMM... and the fragrance... I'm starving now!" Lucy said licking her lips.

"Stand back, and take notes!" He joked. He took some stir-fry pork strips and steak strips out and added them to the pan with the chicken fillets. Once they were nearly cooked, he added more soy sauce, a dash of worchester, and a sprinkle more of the olive oil, then scooped them all up and added them to the vegetable mixture.

"Ohhh... that smells delectable!" Lucy moaned. Myles leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, just wait til you taste it... so much better!" He took out a sauce pan and whipped up some instant rice. Lucy set the table, poured the wine he'd bought earlier in the day and sat waiting for the scrumptious dinner she and Myles had made.

Myles took the plates she'd set out for them and filled them with a layer of rice on the bottom and over flowing of meat strips and veggies over the top.

The two dove into the meal like a cool pool on a hot summer day.

"Myles, this is unbelievable! It really is wonderful!" She noted.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." He said modestly.

After eating the couple decided a walk around the neighborhood was called for. The night was beginning to settle in, the sun had set early with fall finally taking hold of the area. The air was brisk, and a cool breeze blew around the quiet streets.

"It's so peaceful." Lucy said, holding Myles arm a bit tighter and resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"It's cool that's why. It's usually busier than this." He answered the unspoken question. "The kids are all in school, mom's and dad's in the area have them in baths and bed by this time, school day tomorrow." He said at a whisper. At the mention of the kids, Lucy became very quiet.

"Work day too..." she added hardly audible.

"Luce, you alright?" Myles asked. She didn't answer at first, and then shook herself from a fading memory.

"Yeah, fine." She answered with no conviction in her voice. Myles didn't believe her, and took her hand, and headed right back to his house.

He set to making a pot of coffee, and cut two pieces of a coffee roll that he had. Lucy had settled in front of the television. No surprise to her at all, it was set to the government channel. She began to scan the TV guide channel trying to find a movie they could watch.

"An Affair To Remember" is on... want to watch it?" Lucy asked.

"In a minute." Myles said, taking the clicker from her and shutting the TV. off. He took her chin and turned her face toward his. "Lucy, talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" She asked, avoiding his question.

"Because twice today, you've gotten very melancholy when I mentioned the subject of children." He said directly. "I know you better than that Luce. Talk to me..." He encouraged.

"It's one of those things that just creeps up on you when you don't realize you're thinking about it." Lucy began.

"What is?" Myles asked.

"Kids..." Lucy let out a small sigh of sadness. "Myles..." She blew out a cleansing breath. "As you said, there are layers of me you don't know about..." She sighed sadly. "When I was in college, I was dating this guy. His name was Steven. I knew we would be together forever. We were that right for each other." She said, stopping, as if summoning the memory, or the courage to continue. "I just_ knew _that he and I were going to get married some day, he would go on to become an executive at some fortune 500 company and I would stay home for the first few years of our marriage and raise our 4 kids. Then I thought maybe I would work as a secretary or maybe do some social work." She smiled up at him. She looked back at her hands and continued with the story. "One day... one day, I found out that we were starting our family a little earlier than we'd expected." She finally admitted.

"You were pregnant?" Myles asked stunned. Lucy simply nodded her head yes.

"He asked me to understand that he couldn't get married yet, he needed to finish school, but we would be married. I believed him, I loved him... I trusted him. He studied hard to finish school a semester early. I was so proud of him. One night, in late January, I was coming home from a study session and it had started snowing. The roads were icy, slippery. I was going so slow... I was so nervous." She took another deep breath; tears began to form on her eye lashes. "I was going around this corner... and there was ice under the snow... I turned the steering wheel, but the car kept going straight. By the time I got some control, it was too late. I had slid into a tree. Thankfully, there was someone home at the house whose tree I crashed into. They called 911. I was alright, but there wasn't anything they could do for the baby. I had miscarried... because of the accident." Lucy said, stuttering through the tears.

"Oh, Luce... I'm so sorry Honey." Myles said taking her in his arms and holding her tight. He wiped the tears from her cheek as she pulled back from him.

"Steven was there for me, but it tore us apart. Neither of us could look at the other without knowing and thinking about the loss of our baby. We broke up a few weeks later." She said sobbing.

"Losing the baby was a very traumatic event in your life Luce. I can't imagine." He said. "Can you still have children?" Myles asked cautiously.

"Yes." Lucy said, shaking her head. "And I still want them, but being pregnant again scares the crap out of me." She admitted. "And every time I see a 11 year old, I think, my child would be about that age now." Lucy said, wiping her eyes. "It's harder sometimes than I thought it ever would be." She said.

"Thank you... for sharing that with me. I know it must have been difficult." He said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back. They leaned back against the couch. Myles took the remote and put the TV back on. "Hey, how about The Three Stooges?" He asked, making one of their trademarked gestures and sounds. Both laughed. Lucy kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"Making me laugh." She said, snuggling into his chest. He kissed her on the head and stroked her hair.

The pair sat on the couch, Lucy melting into Myles' embrace. At the end of the third episode of "Stooges", Lucy sat up and stretched.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll make it." Myles offered.

"Nah, I got it." Lucy said. A few minutes passed and she returned with two steaming cups of coffee. She sat back on the couch, seemingly deep in thought. "Back to work tomorrow..." She began.

"Yeah, more chasing down the bad guys, defending this wonderful country of ours." Myles answered.

There was silence. Lucy stared into her cup, stirring the long dissolved sugar. The quiet became overwhelmingly awkward.

"Is there something wrong Luce?" Myles asked.

"Just wondering..." She paused.

"Wondering what?" He asked.

"Where that leaves us. Do we... go back to being 'friends'?" She asked hesitantly. "I know you said you wanted to try, but how do we do that?" She asked

"Uhh, well... I ..." Myles began to stutter.

"Never mind." She said.

"No, Luce... that question caught me off guard. I meant what I said. I want to try, but as I said, I really haven't thought about beyond this weekend. He paused. "Like I said, I would love to have dinner this week with you." He said sincerely.

"Do we have a future beyond dinner or is that simply a token offer?" She asked.

"Lucy, where is this coming from?" He asked. "We've been having a great weekend."

"I don't know..." She mumbled lamely.

"Do_ you _think we have a future?" He asked her. "Can you find a way to trust me enough to make it work with us?" Myles asked, suddenly unsure of himself. "Is that what this is about? Do you trust me yet?" He asked.

Lucy turned to look him in the eye, he didn't blink. "I would like that. I want to trust you again." She said softly. Myles took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers. "And, I can see us beyond dinner this week..." She said as she leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"I'm going to do whatever I need to do to make you trust me again. I want to start over, make you leave behind what I did to us before." He said.

His eyes locked on Lucy's as Myles leaned in and caressed her on the forehead. His lips softly grazed across her skin, kissing her cheek, jaw and finally settling on her lips. As their lips parted, deepening the kiss, Myles pulled away and stood up, pulling Lucy into his arms.

"Stay the night?" He asked.

"We have work in the morning. I don't have a change of clothes." She said.

"You could go home in the morning..." He said suggestively, pulling her by the hand toward his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Bobby and Tara sat at the pizza place, sharing a gooey pepperoni mushroom pizza and beer. The game was on the TV at the end of the room, which both kept an eye on. Bobby picked up his beer and toasted to his lovely dinner guest.

"To a great weekend." He said. Tara picked up her glass and the two clanked toasting their time together.

"It's really been a great weekend, hasn't it?" She stated more than asked.

As the waitress passed by, Bobby asked for another beer, asking Tara if she wanted one as well- she declined.

"Two's my limit." She joked.

"Well, then, if you don't mind..." He began, reaching into his jeans, pulling out his keys, handing them to her. "Drive home?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, taking the keys.

"So, I'm thinking... maybe we can look into that silly rule... see if we can circumvent it someway?" Bobby suggested.

"I'll look into it, see what we can do... maybe we can just talk to D on how we change that rule so we can all be together. Think about it... this has been a great weekend for the whole bullpen." Tara said.

"Well, it has for us anyway. And, it certainly looked like there was something going on with Lucy and Myles." Bobby commented.

"Let's not forget about Sue and Jack." Tara continued.

"Oh, you know those two. They're always together, but it doesn't mean anything will ever happen between them." Bobby teased.

"Already did." Tara said, laughing knowingly.

"Oh? What do you know? Spill it..." He said.

"Sue said that Jack kissed her goodnight last night, maybe they'll finally make that move to start a real relationship." Tara said hopefully.

"Woowho!" Bobby said of his best friend's progress. "Well then... it seems it's been a great weekend for all of us!" He said.

"I've really had a great weekend Bobby. It's been a lot of fun." Tara said, reaching for his hand.

"Me too." Bobby said smiling taking another bite of his pizza. "I was also thinking maybe we could hang out this week... maybe take in a movie on Saturday night?" Bobby said, asking her out on their official date.

"It seems you've been doing a lot of thinking tonight." Tara teased.

"Yeah? Well, you do that to me." Bobby said flashing his dimple infested smile. He lifted his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you say if we finish up this pizza and go for a midnight swim?" He whispered.

"Please say you're not suggesting we take another ride to the shore again?" Tara said, more asking than stating.

"What? You didn't have a good time the other night?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't say that!" Tara insisted. "I wouldn't change a thing. I'm just not a fan of frigid Atlantic ocean water." She answered.

"What would you say to taking a dip in the Jacuzzi at the new hotel downtown?" Bobby said in a low, sultry, very sexy voice.

"How do you think we're going to get a room in that hotel?" Tara said, nearly choking on her pizza.

"Let's just say, I know a guy who knows a guy, who owes me a favor..." Bobby said smiling at her.

"Hmmm, that sounds great..." Tara began.

"But...?" Bobby asked.

"But... since we have to work tomorrow, why don't we hold onto that owed favor until we can actually use it." Tara said.

"Ugh, oh, alright..." He said jokingly. There was a pause as Tara took another bite of her food, and Bobby a gulp of his brew. "You're sure? It could be a fun night..." Bobby said suggestively.

"I don't doubt it would... but!" She exclaimed holding up one finger. "Work, we have work tomorrow." She said sadly.

"Well, then..." Bobby said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "Check please!" He called out. "I think, we should take advantage of the fact that it's still pretty early, and head back to my place for dessert." He said smirking sexily at her.

"I could go for dessert..." Tara said, slightly blushing at her own forwardness to Bobby's indecent proposal.

The waitress walked over to them with the check, in which Bobby handed over his credit card. Bobby entwined his fingers with Tara's, pulling them to his lips, tenderly kissing them. His lips traveled from the tips to her hand, and followed by kisses on the underside of her wrist. Bobby leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Their lips played on one another's as it began to deepen when they heard...

"Het hem..." The couple parted lips, and looked up to see the waitress standing there, smiling, holding the card and a slip of paper for him to sign.

"Here's your card, Sir." She said, smiling knowingly.

Bobby quickly signed it and handed it back to her. "Thank you."

"Thank you." The young waitress called. "You two have a wonderful evening." She said as they put their jackets on and walked out the door, still teasing one another with kisses.

"Thanks, you too." Tara called back.

"We intend to." Bobby added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Jack drove up to the front of the swankiest, hottest new hotel in DC. The valet helped Sue out of the car and opened the back door for Levi, then ran to Jack's side. Jack retrieved a bag from the trunk. He handed Jack a ticket as Jack handed him a tip. Jack walked around to Sue, taking her hand. Sue's eyes were wide as they walked through the front door which the door man was holding for them. As soon as they entered the room, a bellhop took their bag, and escorted them to the front desk so they could sign in.

The main lobby was bright with windows covering the entire ceiling, and front of the building. There was soft music playing over a speaker system, making them feel at ease. The ceilings were vaulted painted in a deep raspberry. It was welcoming yet grand.

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Hudson. Welcome to The Waverly." The man at the front desk said, handing a key card to Jack. "Mrs. Hudson? Will you be needing accommodations for your dog as well? Food perhaps, water?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not use to my name yet!" She said blushing. "Yes, that would be wonderful." She answered.

"There is a doggie menu in the bedside table, please let us know if there's anything there your pooch would like" He said.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to run it by Levi when we get into our room." She said. She could feel a knot begin to form in the pit of her stomach. 'Our room' She thought to herself. "Do you do this for all your doggie guests?" Sue asked.

"No, Miss. Pets aren't usually allowed, but your husband informed us that you would have a canine companion who is your service dog. Service dogs are _always _welcome here." Sue smiled as she and Jack headed toward the glass elevator.

Jack took her by the hand and led her to the elevator. The three of them entered the traveling pod, to the top floor. The view from the outside elevator which was made of glass on 3 sides was amazing. They could see clear across the city. The Capitol building, the Washington Monument, and the Lincoln Memorial could be seen from their vantage point. The city had an unspoken beauty that captivated both Jack and Sue.

"It's beautiful." Sue said as she leaned, pressing her face on the glass to catch a wider glance of the city lights.

"Yes, you are." Jack said sweetly. Sue could see his reflection in the tall window, and blushed at his compliment. "Come on." He said. "I was thinking, we could get Levi settled, and go have dinner- just us." He said, hesitating. "You don't think Levi will mind do you?" He asked, kidding. Levi looked up at him, and gave a soft 'woof'.

Jack took the key from his pocket, opened the door and let Levi in. He turned to Sue and gave a playful smile. She had just enough time to give him a questioning look back before he pulled her into his arms and carried her into the room.

"Jack!" She squealed. They both laughed.

"I wanted to carry my _wife_ over the threshold." Jack said defending his actions. Levi dragged his leash around the room as he began to sniff everything out. He seemed excited by the new surroundings. Sue headed to the window and was taken by the incredible view. They could see the Potomac from their suite. The city lights played off the rolling water to create a serene view.

"Where's that 'doggie menu' they were talking about?" Sue asked.

"No need." Jack said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Why not? I want to feed Levi." She said.

"Already taken care of." Jack said smiling, proud of his own doings. He walked into the kitchenette and pointed. Levi had already found his food dish, and was devouring what was put out for him.

"You?" She asked in disbelief. Jack nodded his head 'yes'.

"I knew he would be hungry, and so would we, so i arranged for them to take care of this early.

Sue leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jack asked.

"For being so thoughtful." She answered. "Now, how about something for us?" She asked.

"Again, already taken care of..." He said as he took her by the hand and escorted her out the door, back to the elevator.

Once in the lobby, the host guided them to the elegant restaurant. Once inside, they were shown a quiet, out of the way table. The color of the walls was a dark burgundy with gold and cream accents. Soft music played from a discrete jazz band hidden on the far side of the room. A young woman walked to them with a basket of roses, handing one to Sue.

"Compliments of management and staff, as is your dinner this evening. Congratulations on your marriage." She said softly, then simply walked away.

"Thank you, very much." both Jack and Sue said.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Sue said. "Or is this your doing as well?" She asked.

"Nope, not me this time." He answered. The manager brought a bottle of champagne, opening it for them, and pouring two glasses. Next a server with an appetizer, asking for their order. Both ordered, and dug into their food.

Sue began to stare at her ring, mesmerized by the sparkle of the diamond and the sentiment in it, and their entire day.

"This has been some day, huh?" She asked smiling wide.

"You can say that again." Jack said sighing. "I'm so happy Sue."

Sue smiled at him, coyly, softly asking why.

"Because you're my wife. I can honestly say, on Tuesday, when Bobby and I were following leads on that bank heist, I NEVER would have thought I'd be a married man 5 days later." He said as if trying to grasp the reality of everything.

"I know what you mean." Sue agreed, sighing.

"Any regrets?" He asked.

"No." She answered, quickly. Their meals came, and the pair ate while chatting about the reaction of their friends when they find out about the marriage. They talked too about when they were going to tell them, and about living arrangements.

"I know we didn't have exactly a traditional wedding with a big reception afterwards, but... the band is playing, and there is a dance floor... would you care to dance?" Jack asked sweetly, with a hint of regret creeping into his voice.

"Ooo, are they playing the chicken dance song? Oh, or how about the 'Electric Slide'?" She asked teasingly.

"Uhh, no, but if you would like, I could ask them to..." Jack said with a hearty laugh.

"On second thought... I don't have the right shoes on for line dancing..." Sue protested.

Jack held out his hand for Sue to take, which she did. Jack wrapped his arms tight around Sue's waist, pulling her close to him. Jack began to sway to the music and Sue fell right in step with his movements.

"I haven't had the chance to tell you... you look incredible in that dress. You're just beautiful, absolutely sensational." He said, complimenting his new bride making her blush a deep shade of crimson.

Sue pulled her hand from his, and wrapped it around his neck. "Thank you" She said simply, leaning into the crook of his neck. The couple inspired a few others in the restaurant to take to the dance floor. Jack pulled away enough to caress Sue's cheek. She in turn kissed him. Jack lightly brushed his face against hers and kissed her lips softly. The kiss turned a bit deeper until the pair remembered where they were.

The host asked if they would like dessert. Both said no, but maybe they'd have some later. Being able to see it would be dessert in bed, the host offered to have it delivered to their suite if and when they were hungry for something delectable.

Jacks hand brushed down Sue's body until it found its target, her hand. He entwined his fingers with hers, and led her out of the eatery.

Once back at the room, Jack pulled Sue into his embrace for a kiss. It was slow and sensual but quickly sparked into a heated exchange of passion.

Jack pulled her into his hold, passionately kissing her. His lips pressed tightly against hers, his tongue begging for entrance, which Sue granted. Jack put his hands on either side of Sue's face, slowing the kiss. Sue's palms were damp, her breathing a bit shallow from nerves. Jack could tell she was nervous, and decided to slow down.

"Champagne?" He asked as he backed away from her lips.

"No, thanks. I think I've had my limit." She said.

"So much for me getting you drunk and taking advantage of you..." Jack teased. She let out a nervous chuckle.

Jack walked back to his bride, taking her hands in his. He softly began speaking, looking her in the eye.

"Sue, if you want to wait... we can. Nothing says we have to consummate our marriage tonight..." Jack said, sincerely.

Sue walked toward him, slowly. As she got closer to him, he could see tears were threatening to spill over the edges.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

*****WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR IMMATURE READERS*****

Myles closed the door behind the object of his desire, smiling at her with the most teasing look he could muster. Lucy stood in the middle of his bedroom, hands folded in front of her while she watched Myles try to tease her. Myles proceeded to draw the shade and turn the side lamp next to the bed on. Lucy smiled a shy smile while raising one eye brow in his direction. Myles then walked to where she was standing, and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. He leaned down and sweetly kissed her on the cheek, pulling her closer to him. His right hand wrapped around her waist holding her close as his left hand traveled up her arm to her cheek. Their lips met, lightly playing on each others. Lucy began to smile into their kiss, causing Myles to pull away.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Not funny, I'm just happy. I'm really happy." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss him once more, tenderly on the cheek. Myles reciprocated the gesture, moving his mouth toward his target- her lips. Their lips finally met with an unforeseen vigor and passion. He wrapped his arms fully around Lucy, tightening his grip on her. Their passion rose. Their tongues danced in unison as his hands skillfully unbuttoned her blouse, and let it fall to the floor. Lucy unbuttoned his shirt and untied his tie, tossing them in the general direction of the hamper without looking. She made light work of his belt and pants. Myles began to caress her neck and shoulder, unhooking her bra as he did. Her pants and bra fell to the floor at the same time when Myles began to walk backwards to his bed. He sat on the bed, holding Lucy in front of him. Lightly, his fingers ran across her back to her backside, and into her nylons. He made quick work of them, tugging them past her hips, and letting them gather with the rest on the floor. He leaned up, lovingly kissing her, trailing kisses along her torso, drawing her through his lips, allowing his tongue to tease her. Lucy head flew back from the passion she felt from his touch. He slowly lay back on the bed, pulling her down with him. His hands traveled the length of her body, settling on her bottom. His fingers massaged her, and then reached to her upper legs. Lucy could feel his want for her growing beneath her. Her hands began to explore Myles' body as well. Her lips followed suit by caressing his neck to his chest then his stomach. Her long fingernails trailed narrow lanes up and down his legs, driving him to the edge. Her lips soon followed, enticing him to new heights of lust.

Myles, unable to control his desire any longer, rolled Lucy onto her back and tore off the balance of their clothing. Lucy screeched with excitement as Myles allowed his hands to encompass her body, and explore her further. Lucy pulled Myles closer to her lips, silently begging him to take her. He was more than happy to answer her request. As he pressed forward, Lucy groaned through the passion and lust. Lucy could feel her desire begin to heighten, she did nothing to slow it, enjoying the waves of ecstasy she felt for the man she loved. It wasn't long before Myles had spent his want for her. They lay in each other's embrace, breathing heavily, desperately trying to regain some control of their bodies.

Myles pushed himself up on his elbow, brushing Lucy's hair from her face. His fingers traced the outline of her face. He stared down at her. Her chest was still heaving from their vigorous workout.

"What?" She asked, smiling wide.

"The more I am with you, and I don't just mean in the Biblical sense, the deeper I am falling in love with you." He said sincerely.

"If someone had told me a week ago that I would have fallen back in love with you, I would have had them committed." She said lightly laughing.

"Hey!" Myles protested.

"I don't mean that in a bad way… well, maybe I did…" She said smiling. "I just… I just didn't think I would ever say these words again…" She took a deep breath. "I love you too Myles, I really do."

Myles collapsed onto the pillow, pulling Lucy into his embrace, kissing her on the top of her head. With their feelings out in the open, and their bodies exhausted it didn't take long for sleep to claim them.

Bobby and Tara pulled up to the curb in front of Bobby's flat. He'd recently moved into a bigger, more open space. Bobby opened the door of his car to help Tara out, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close.

When Tara entered the apartment, she was amazed by the space. It was a completely wide open space with only walls to enclose the bathroom and bedroom. There were windows on the far side of the room, from the floor to ceiling looking over the neighborhood. Long, heavy drapes of dark blue lined the glass. There was a small table set off in the nook close to the kitchen. Near the windows were a chair and couch set in front of a coffee table and 45" television. The further they walked into the room, Tara noticed there was a mini basketball hoop tucked in the corner. She smiled at the thought that it really didn't surprise her he would have something like that in his living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bobby asked walking to the refrigerator grabbing a beer, offering her one.

"Sure, I'll take one." She answered. "Nice place... great area for a party." She said, as she plopped onto the couch.

"Thanks. I forgot you haven't been here yet." He said. "Let me give you the grand tour." He said, helping her off the couch.

He wrapped his arm around her, leading her into his kitchen, pointing out the new appliances, then to the living room and the incredible view. They walked to the windows and Tara gasped as they took in the picturesque view of the city. Tara's eyes glistened with delight as she watched the movement of the city below. The lights sparkled like those on a Christmas tree. Bobby watched Tara take in the sights, enjoying her enchantment. He inched closer to her. His hand reached for her cheek, gliding on her jaw line. She turned to him smiling. Tara took a step closer, placing her hand on his chest, letting her fingers dance across his hardened muscles. His muscles quivered under her soft touch.

Bobby smiled, his dimples deep in his cheeks. Tara's eyes glistened as much at the sight of him smiling at her, as they did at the view of the city. He leaned down to her tiny frame, and kissed her softly. Their lips played on each other's, enjoying the innocent teasing. Bobby placed his hands on her hips, tugging her forward, more into his embrace. His tongue pressed against her bottom lip, licking it slightly, until she granted him entrance. Their tongues tangled together, heightening their passion. Bobby's hands roamed the entire length of Tara's upper body, from her shoulders to her buttocks. Before he continued his advances, he reached behind him, and untied a knot in the rope holding the drapes. They clashed together and Bobby gathered Tara in his arms kissing her hard on the lips. Bobby unbuttoned her shirt, and unhooked her bra, letting both fall to the floor of the living room. Tara pressed her hands under his shirt, lifting it over his head. He unbuttoned her jeans and Tara worked on the belt and snap to his jeans. Both pairs fell to the floor, leaving a heavy trail of clothing leading into Bobby's bedroom.

Inside the room, Tara noticed that the walls were painted beige with green accents. His king sized bed was made, and covered with a down comforter with complimenting colors to the room. Bobby picked up Tara who wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her to his bed. His lips carried on his assault over her body, taking extra time to focus on her upper body. He trailed a path of caresses, down her torso toward her core. He passed her most sensitive area and continued beyond to her thighs and lower legs. Tara squealed with delight as his tongue trailed along her sensitive skin. Bobby sat up on his knees, allowing Tara to sit up as well. She took advantage of his distraction to kneel and flick her tongue over his already hardened nipples. Bobby's hands wandered to Tara's back side, massaging her skin. They ventured north to her breasts, heightening her passion.

Bobby laid Tara back on the bed and kissed her once more. As their bodies became one, Tara's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the lust over took her. It wasn't long after that Bobby reached his lustful end, and collapsed onto Tara. With heavy breath, he rolled onto his side, hugging Tara tight. Tara's hand stroked the hair on Bobby's chest, until they both dozed.

"That is the nicest, most generous thing anyone could have said to me." She said, fighting the tears. One managed to spill onto her cheek, which Jack wiped away before it made its way down her cheek.

She took two long strides into his arms pressing her lips onto his with vigorous passion. Jack pulled back enough to take a deep breath and slow the kiss. His hands ran the length of her sides, resting on her hips. Jack slowly pulled back from her caress, kissing her on the forehead. He walked to the far side of the room, turning on the stereo.

"I know you can't tell what's playing, but I thought we could dance some more." Jack said smiling hopefully at Sue.

"I'd like that." She answered.

The music started, and Jack pulled Sue into his arms. Their hands fit together perfectly. Sue noticed his wedding band gleaming off the lights in the room and smiled.

"Yeah, I like the look of it too." He said, to her unspoken comment. She smiled wide.

"Is everything alright?" Sue asked Jack nervously.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You seem, I don't know, quiet." She began, but stopped and blurted out "Nervous! You seem nervous." She said commenting on his distance.

"I guess I am a little. This is our wedding night he said, kissing her softly on the cheek. "You mean to tell me you're not?" He asked, only half teasingly.

"I am..." She said suddenly more so than she had been. Her cheeks flushed with color and she looked away.

"My offer to wait stands." He simply said.

"I don't want to wait Jack. I've waited for my whole life for tonight, for this... for you..."Sue said as she softly kissed him.

Their lips melded together as Jack sucked her bottom lip in running his tongue over it ever so slightly hesitantly asking permission to press forward. Sue granted that request eagerly. Jack placed both of his hands on either side of her face, and then allowed his hands to lightly glide over her arms until their fingers became entangled with each other's. Sue smiled wide into their kiss.

"What are you smiling at?" Jack asked as he broke their kiss.

"I'm happy. Really happy." She said. Jack smiled back at that answer, leaning in to kiss her once more.

"What's playing?" She asked as he began to sway with her in his arms once more.

"Umm..." He started, thinking about the title. "'Let's Make Love' he answered.

"OK, let's." She said sweetly.

"No, I mean, that's the name of the song. Uh, it's by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill." He continued.

"Oh, so you don't want to make love?" She asked nervous of his answer.

"More than I can explain to you." He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

Jack wrapped Sue in his arms, protecting her from the outside world. Their lips pressed hard against the others and their tongues danced in unison with each others. Sue's hands rose to capture Jack's face, softly rubbing the skin on his cheeks. She could feel his five o'clock shadow beginning to come in. Jack released Sue from his onslaught of her lips, but continued to her neck, to her shoulder. He moved the strap to her wedding dress down to expose enough skin to begin teasing her. With no advance notice, Jack began to kiss Sue's neck then her shoulder, and nibbling on her ear lobe. Sue found herself caught up in the passion. She slipped her hands inside his jacket, helping it slide off his broad shoulders. Jack didn't attempt to stop it. His lips found hers once more and their passion began to heighten.

Jack wrapped Sue in his arms once more, kissing her cheek to her jaw, and down to her neck. His seasoned fingers reached around her back and with one pinch of them together he unhooked her dress. His fingers slowly slid the dainty zipper down allowing the dress to begin to fall to the floor. As it nearly hit the floor, Jack bent over and picked it up and laid it gently over the chair. Sue gently stroked his shoulder, playing with the tuft of hair caught on his collar.

"You're going to need that in the spring." He said smiling. "Now, where were we?" He asked leaning into another kiss.

Their lips parted, and their kiss deepened. Jack's fingers gently played with the strap to Sue's camisole. His lips followed the path the strap led across her shoulder to her upper arm. Sue could feel her body responding to his touch, to their teasing play. Her breathing became labored, her desire for her husband heightened.

Jack took Sue by the hand and led her into the adjoining room. The walls were a soft yellow with light sea foam green accents. The king sized bed was adorned with large pillows and down blankets. He let her hand go long enough to put on the light, and turn it low. He walked around the room and lit a candle, then another each on the bureau at the other end of the room.

Jack slipped out of his shoes, as he walked back to his wife's side. Jack smiled as he walked back to Sue. His eyes ran the gambit of her body, making her feel uncomfortable.

"God, you're beautiful Sue." He whispered as he closed the distance between them, and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and slow at first, taking their time. As their lust for each other became enticed, the passion heightened. Jack walked Sue to the bed, and kissed her passionately. Her hands traveled up his chest, to his shirt. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons. Once his shirt was open, he allowed it to fall to the floor on top of his socks. He pulled her into his arms, as their lips met once more. Jack's back side pressed against the edge of the bed, allowing him to sit. He took Sue's hand pulling her slowly toward him. He leaned up and kissed her, she surprisingly returned the kiss with more vigor. She sat on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and deepened the kiss, laying her on the bed. Their lips played on each others, their tongues tangled with one another bringing their desire to a boiling point. Sue let out a gasp as Jack trailed a path of kisses to her cheek, jaw, neck and top of her chest. He slowly pulled the spaghetti straps of her undergarment down. The silky material slipped down exposing her bra.

Jack took a slow deep breath, and began his onslaught of caresses once more. Sue met his passion with an equal amount of her own. Sue's hands explored his chest under his t shirt, her fingers nervously raked through the hair on his chest as they played with his nipples until they were hard. Jack let out a groan from her touch; Sue smiled when she felt the rumble in his chest, as she leaned up to kiss him.

Jack's hands lightly brushed against her breast, teasing her with a false touch, and quickly rolled his hand to her side and along her stomach. Sue pushed herself onto Jack's chest deepening the kiss. Jack's hands traveled the length of her back to her backside. His fingers brushed lightly across the silk panties, slipping under the leg elastic touching the warm skin underneath. Sue's breath became nervous at his touch. Jack's lips left Sue's laying a path of passion down her cheek leading to her neck and down to her shoulder. His caresses burned a trail across her shoulder, focusing on her collarbone and top of her chest. Jack rolled Sue onto her back and began to kiss the top of her chest as he started lower. His lips grazed her skin, his tongue flicked lightly across the top of her body. Jack buried his face in her cleavage, teasing her with every flick of his tongue and press of his kiss against her warm skin.

Jack's left hand lightly brushed Sue's cheek, as he slowed their progress. He stared deep into her eyes, softly kissing her lips. Sue answered his kiss with a passionate one of her own. Their tongues danced on each other's as their passion began to rise. Jack slipped the strap to Sue's bra down and followed it with a path of kisses. Sue broke their kiss, trailing her own along his jaw, to his neck. Jack began to caress her neck, as his hand continued to pull the strap all the way down her arm. His lips brushed along the top of her breast and back to her neck. He pulled the material covering her pure skin off and dropped it on the floor next to their bed.

Jack's hand brushed up across the tender skin of her breast, lightly squeezing it bringing her passion to a new level. Jack followed his hand with a trail of kisses, focusing on the newly exposed part of his wife's body. Sue's gasped at Jack's advances. Jack stopped long enough to judge her reaction, and then continued with their progress. Sue pushed Jack's t-shirt up over his head, pressing her hand firmly on his chest, down his abs and around to his back.

Jack pushed himself up on his elbow as he brushed a stray hair from Sue's face. She smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Sue...if you... if you want to wait... I-I'll understand... but, umm, now would be the best time to say so..." Jack whispered with a sexy smile on his lips.

"I don't want to stop, Jack. I've been waiting for this night, for you, for a long time. I've wanted you for a long time. I want you to make love to me Jack..." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

Their kisses increased in the passion between them, which also increased the nervousness Sue felt. She nervously reached for his belt, beginning to unbuckle it. Once it was unbuckled she began to unbutton the button of his pants, and work on the zipper. Jack helped Sue's advances by pushed the trousers past his hips, kicking them to the floor. Jack's desire for Sue was becoming obvious.

Jack caressed Sue, following a path south. His light kisses tickled her skin, making goose bumps appear on her skin. Jack's hand carefully explored Sue's body beyond the borders he'd allowed himself, until now. His hand slowly slipped inside the back of Sue's satin panties. Sue's nervousness heightened even more, but she continued with her advances on Jack. Her fingers ran the length of his arm, across his back, and back up to his hip. They continued down his leg, and then retraced the same path back up to his chest.

Jack's onslaught of over Sue's body began to take its toll on Sue as much as it was Jack's. He began to kiss her further down, until reaching the top of her thighs. His hands leading the way for his lips to follow. His finger tips teased Sue's skin along her upper thigh, to her knee and down to her calf. Sue squealed with delight when his lips began to move back up. He paused at her panty line, picking it off her skin with his teeth, tugging them down only slightly, just enough to tease her while his tongue ran up the center of Sue's stomach, stopping at her breasts once more. Sue's eyes rolled back in her head with ecstasy as his tongue danced on the rosy tops.

Jack slipped his hand under the elastic band of Sue's undergarment, brushing lightly over her untouched skin. Once more, Sue gasped with surprise at the unknown. Her breath got caught in her throat as Jack explored her tender skin. Sue's body responded, heightening Jack's own need. Sue allowed her hands to explore Jack's body pushing herself past any hesitation she may have had.

Jack rolled on top of Sue, kissing her passionately. Sue wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's back, pulling him closer. Jack hooked his thumbs in Sue's panties, and tugged them down, letting them fall onto the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He stopped long enough to silently ask Sue for permission to continue. She answered the unspoken request by running her hands inside the back of his boxers, slipping them just under his buttocks. Jack continued his quest by pushing the shorts beyond his feet, letting them join the bunch on the bedroom floor. Jack pressed forward, gently moving until he and Sue were one. Sue bit her lip to hide her reaction to his entrance. Jack moved slowly with purpose, but carefully as to not hurt his wife. Their passion grew for each other, and their juices began to flow, pushing each one beyond the limits of control. Without forewarning, Sue's body was overcome by the lust, as she cried out with desire. Jack nearly lost his rhythm when he heard Sue call his name in the deep husky voice over taken with lust and desire. One last thrust sent Jack into the abyss as he called out Sue's name. Jack lay on Sue, letting some of his weight to settle on her body. Once he'd caught his breath, he rolled slightly onto his side, pulling a blanket onto them, and wrapping her in his embrace. With their passion spent, as well as their energy, both lovers fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The blaring of the alarm woke Lucy from her slumber. Myles smacked the snooze in a half awake state. Lucy stretched, wrapping her arms around the one Myles let settle across her. Lucy let herself turn toward him, watching him as he struggled to wake. She traced his jaw line, stroking his cheek with the outside of her finger. His eyelids fluttered open, focusing on her smiling at him.

"Good morning." He said, smiling down at her.

"Morning." She said back, kissing him softly.

"You're not leaving are you?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I have to. I don't have any clothes here, and we have work in a few hours." She said. "Besides, it would be nice if I made it back to the apartment at some point. I haven't seen my roommate slash best friend all weekend." She commented.

"Ohhh, and who's to say Ms. Thomas has even made it home this weekend herself?" Myles asked suggestively.

"I bet she's been there, half bored out of her mind watching some old chick flick we've seen 100 times!" Lucy laughed.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Myles said, nearly singing the words.

"What do you know?" Lucy asked, suddenly more interested.

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking, those two have been cozy lately. And! Didn't you tell me they had a date the other night? And... didn't you tell me that young Jack actually planted a kiss upon our sweet Sue's lips?" Myles asked, reminding Lucy of the progress, no matter how small, they had made.

"True..." Lucy said smiling. "But, that isn't going to excuse me for wearing dirty clothes to work this morning." Lucy said, pushing the covers onto her lovers head, giggling as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Why don't you take a shower here, and just stop by the apartment and get new clothes?" Myles offered.

"Ewww... take a shower, and put on dirty clothes... really?" Lucy asked, making a face.

"Well... then, why don't you crawl back in here, and give yourself a real reason to need a shower?" Myles asked raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"Myles!" Lucy scolded.

She hurried to get dressed, gathering her belongings. She leaned in and gave Myles a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Tara lay in Bobby's bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd been awake for hours, unable to sleep. She couldn't believe how deeply she was in love with this incredible specimen of a man that lay next to her. She was usually an early riser, so just lying in bed while the sun made its way above the tree tops was different, and if she admitted it, difficult.

She turned her head to the right to see the alarm, noticing it was just past 6:00 AM.

"Time to get up." She said to herself. She carefully and quietly slipped out from under the covers. The hardwood floor was cold, and Tara flinched when her foot hit the icy floor. She tip toed to the bathroom, and started the shower. She reached into her overnight bag and pulled out a pants suit, hanging it on the door. She hoped some of the fold creases would fade some from the steam of the shower. She dipped her toe into the warm water, rolling her eyes into head enjoying the heat. The water trickled over her hair, flattening the fly away bed hair she'd developed from her love making with Bobby. As her thoughts drifted back to their weekend together, a smile graced her face. She was happy, truly happy. It had been a long time since she'd felt so safe with a man. It wasn't the kind of safe you feel with a police officer, or your parents when you were a child, but the kind of safe you feel when you know your partner isn't going anywhere, that he'll always be by your side. That kind of security you find when you find your soul mate. After her shower, and a quick buff of her hair and some fast setting mouse, she slipped into her suit. Quickly she poked her head into the bedroom to search for her shoes. Tara leaned down and kissed Bobby sweetly on the temple, making him stir in his sleep. She smiled wide at him, watching for a long moment as his chest rose and sank at a rhythmic pace. She slipped out of his room, closing the door quietly.

One the way out the door, she took a minute to write a little note that simply said, "See you at the office" and she signed it with a heart. Tara inched out the door, and made her way to the office where she tried to make her way back to normal. She frowned at that thought.

Bobby woke to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock at 7:00. He stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He rolled onto his side, expecting to see Tara lying there. His face showed his obvious disappointment. He pushed himself from the covers and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door, but no one there. The mirror still had a hint of steam on it, he knew it hadn't been long since she'd left. Bobby hoped to see her smiling face eating his Lucky Charms, but it wasn't meant to be. He found Tara's note and smiled. Not thinking about it, he poured himself a bowl of cereal munching it down as he reread the note.

Bobby took a quick shower and made his way into the office. As he walked into the office, he walked directly to the coffee pot. He smiled and winked in Tara's direction without making it obvious. Once he realized there wasn't anyone else there yet, he walked to his love and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I missed you this morning." He said quietly.

"Me too, but one of us had to get in here and make the coffee!" Tara teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sue woke early, staring at Jack as he slept. Her body was warm, lying next to his naked body. She began to feel pressured by her own body to wake her husband from his slumber. On one hand she didn't want to, but on the other, she needed him.

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached across his body and traced his strong jaw. Her fingers were chilly and his body flinched from her cold touch as her fingernails traced around his nipped, standing them on end. Sue leaned down, softly caressing him. She allowed her tongue to trace the same pattern her fingers just had. As her teeth took his tender skin in, and her tongue bathed the tip with warmth, Jack's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure what was happening at first. It wasn't long before he realized it was Sue torturing him. He was already responding to her teasing. Jack wrapped his arm around her, capturing her buttocks in his hands, pulling her close to him. Jack's hands ran the length of her body, spreading goose bumps where ever he touched.

His strong hands pulled her on top of him. To his surprise, Sue pushed herself up, and lowered herself onto him. When they came together, Jack smiled with surprise. He tried to press forward, but she was determined to control this play. She took his hands in hers and moved gently. She could feel him fill her to the core, and her passion began to rise. The more deliberate her movements, the quicker she felt herself responding to him, the quicker she could feel herself about to spend her passion.

Jack wanted to slow their pace, or at least hers, but it was too late. Sue threw herself back as her body reached its pinnacle of their love making. Jack smiled as he watched his wife in the throes of their lust. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Jack allowed himself to roll her onto her back and begin his own teasing. His lips left a trail from her lips to her knees, and back again. He pressed forward, careful to not hurt her. It didn't take long before his passion was spent, and the two collapsed into each other's arms, exhausted. Sue snuggled into his body, but glanced at the clock.

"Uggh!" She said groaning.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We only have a few minutes before the alarm is due to go off. I have to go home and grab some clothes." Sue said. "And a shower." She said giggling.

"You can shower here you know." Jack offered.

"I know, but I don't trust that I'll get to shower before needing another…" Sue said with a wide smile. "I'm going to get cleaned up and go home. I'll see you at the office later?" She said more than asked.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. He put his head back on the pillow. His eyes were just about to close when Sue bolted back into the bedroom. "What is it?" Jack asked, jumping from the bed.

"Don't forget to take your ring off." She said as she slipped hers off and placed it carefully in the ring box in the top drawer of Jack's dresser. She ran over to him, giving him a quick peck before running back out the door to head for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Sue turned the handle to the door as quietly as she could. She looked around the apartment for a sign of life and movement. She didn't see anything. It was early, a good half an hour before Lucy would be awake for work, but she was still nervous that she would wake her. The last thing Sue wanted was to have to explain where she'd been for the entire weekend to her best friend. Sue tip toed into her bedroom, leaving the door ajar just enough so it wouldn't click shut. She climbed into bed for another hour, hoping she'd be able to pull off having been there all night.

At 6:30 the alarm began going off. Levi jumped up into bed with her, snuggling along side of her, nudging her elbow until she got up. Finally after a few minutes of quality time with him, she jumped into the shower.

While in the shower, Lucy made her way through the front door. She was quite relieved when she hear the water running in the bathroom. Lucy snuck into the bedroom, and put her pj's back on. She walked out and made a pot of coffee and fed Levi. Sue walked into her bedroom and never noticed Lucy standing there. Lucy was relieved as she snuck off into the shower. A while after, Sue came out of her bedroom to see the coffee made. 'Whew' Sue thought. She'd managed to not get caught.

Lucy made her way into her room from the shower, thinking the same thing. Neither knew the other hadn't been there all night.

"Hi!" Lucy said happily giving Sue a light hug. "Did you have a good weekend?" She asked as casually as she could. Lucy really wanted to know if there'd been any progress between her best friend and Jack, but didn't want to give away her weekend activities either.

"Yeah, I did. You?" Sue asked. Sue so desperately wanted to tell her best friend that she's married Jack over the weekend, but afraid to because of what it could mean for complications. No, for now, she'd have to keep her secret.

"Yeah, I did. It was nice." Lucy said. "What did you do all weekend? I'm sorry I wasn't home much." Lucy said.

"Umm, Jack and I hung out a lot." Sue offered.

"Oh?" Lucy said in a suggestive tone. Sue tilted her head as if to say "Don't start".

"Yeah, we had lunch, and dinner a couple times. We went shopping." Sue offered.

"Sounds like you two had a good time." Lucy said, smiling.

"We did. What kept you busy all weekend?" Sue asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh, well... Myles and I actually spent it together." Lucy said, lightly blushing.

"Hmmm, really?" Sue said, raising her eye brows suggestively. "Are you seeing each other again, or was this just a weekend thing?" Sue asked seriously.

"I think it's more than a weekend thing." Lucy answered. "I asked him the same thing."

"You did? What did he say?" Sue inquired.

"He said he wants to try again... and he promised not to hurt me the way he did before." She answered.

"Do you believe him?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lucy sighed. "He knows if he does it again, there won't be any evidence that he ever existed, never mind worrying about any evidence that I killed him..." Lucy said. Both women broke into a fit of giggles.

"We'd better get a move on it, before we're late." Sue said. "Come on Levi." She called.

The trio climbed into Sue's car and headed off to the office. When they finally arrived, Sue said she was going to take Levi for a walk since she'd slept in and didn't get a chance that morning.

"GRRRR…" Was all he said as he walked to get a cup of caffeine filled courage. "Bad guys. Have I ever told you how much I really _hate_ bad guys?" he said, walking back to the door he'd just walked through. "I have a meeting. Send Jack up as soon as he gets in." He said walking back to the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. We the writers look forward to what you have to say, so please, keep sending the reviews.

"Good morning you too!" Came Lucy's voice from the doorway to the bullpen.

"Morning." They both said.

Shortly following Lucy was Myles, carrying a dozen donuts from their favorite donut shop. It was obvious that he'd had a good weekend.

D dragged himself in, not looking happy.

"What's wrong D?" Bobby asked.

"GRRRR…" Was all he said as he walked to get a cup of caffeine filled courage. "Bad guys. Have I ever told you how much I really _hate_ bad guys?" he said, walking back to the door he'd just walked through. "I have a meeting. Send Jack up as soon as he gets in." He said walking back to the elevator.

"Hmmm, does anyone else notice the obvious absence of Sue and Jack?" Myles teased. "Do you think... perhaps, they both over slept... with each other?" He suggested.

"Good try Myles." Lucy said. "But, Sue rode in with me this morning, she's just taking Levi out for a walk." Lucy explained.

"Ahh..." He said, raising one eye brow at her. "And, how exactly can we be sure that the young couple _didn't_ spend the weekend wrapped in each other's arms?" He suggested.

"And who's to say you and Lucy didn't spend it the same way?" Bobby teased.

"Exactly." Myles answered as he walked to his desk and sat down, turning on his computer.

Bobby and Tara got a good laugh from the shocked look on Lucy's face and the obvious embarrassment she was feeling. Lucy walked over to where Myles was sitting, smugly eating a donut, and smack his arm hard.

"What?" He yelped. "Tell me I'm wrong." He insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sue rounded the corner, trying to hurry Levi along when she ran smack into David. Nikita and Levi were extremely happy to see each other.

"Hi" David said, laughing.

"Uh, hi..." Sue stuttered. She hadn't seen or talked to him since she'd broken up with him, insisting she didn't feel the same romantic feelings he did.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good. You?" Sue asked in return, hoping that Levi would hurry.

"Good- great actually." He said. "I just... I just got engaged actually." David explained, he seemed happy. "We- we have a baby on the way, due in March."

"Congratulations!" Sue said. "Wow... that's wonderful David, I'm so happy for you." She said. With that, the uncomfortable feeling between them faded.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Oh, you know... fighting the bad guys." She said. He could tell there was more to the story, but didn't push. David knew Sue well enough to know if she'd wanted to tell him about it, she would have. "Actually, if Levi would take care of his business, I could get back to doing just that..." Sue joked.

"I know what you mean. Nikita has her own time schedule that is never anywhere close to mine!" David said. "And I'm sure her sitting there isn't helping your situation either. I've gotta get going. It was good seeing you Sue." David said, leaning in to give her a hug. She felt good that they'd finally seen each other, talked a bit and ended things right. She was happy for him, but disappointed that she wasn't able to share her incredible news about her marriage to Jack.

As David walked away with Nikita at his side, Levi whined.

"Don't worry boy, sometimes it's better that way." Came a voice from the path he and Sue were on. When Sue looked up, Jack was standing in front of her.

"Hi..." She said. "Wow, anyone else going to come down this path this morning?" She asked. Jack looked at her curiously. "I just ran into David." Sue said.

"I know, I watched from over there. I wanted to give you guys some space, some time to talk." He said. He pulled her out of the line of sight of the office, and kissed her.

"I've got to get to the office, if Levi ever gets going..." Sue said.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this day without pulling you into my arms and kissing you." Jack said.

"You do that, and you'll get us both in a load of trouble." Sue said, shaking her finger at him. She began to walk back onto the path. As she did, Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Sue couldn't fight what she felt for him, and gave into the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wish I could." Bobby said as he stared on the window that over looked the park. Just over the crest of the hill, at the break in the trees, Bobby could see his best friend and Sue sharing a passionate kiss.

Tara looked at him curiously and rose from her desk to see the hint of what Bobby was talking about. Myles seemed surprised, yet satisfied that he was right. Lucy nearly ran to the window. As she got there, Tara did too. They were soon joined by Myles. Lucy's smiled was wide as she watched the pair making out in the park.

"What are we all looking at?" D asked as he walked back through the door of the bull pen.

"Nothing, really." Myles said, briskly walking back to his desk.

"Just tell me one thing..." D began gritting his teeth and shaking his head. "Is it something that I'm better off _not_ knowing?" He asked.

"Yes!" Came the chorus of voices.

"And, it doesn't have anything to do with bad guys, or my car?" He asked once more.

"No!" Came the chorus again.

"I'll be in my office." D said headed in that direction. "Oh, and I still need to see Jack if he ever gets out of that park..." D said smiling, knowing full well what the crew was looking at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi bolted up the stairs and through the doors of the bull pen. He went right to his spot at Sue's desk waiting for his drink she'd promised him.

Once Sue got Levi his water, her own coffee, and settled, there began the muttering from around the room. Each of the team members trying to make the other ask Sue about her morning. Finally Lucy said she would because it would be less obvious.

"How was your walk in the park Levi?" She asked the canine member of their team, scratching the top of his head. Levi whimpered and laid down at Sue's feet. "What's wrong with him? Didn't he enjoy his walk?" She asked.  
"Probably not that much, no." Sue answered.

"Why not? Something happen?" She asked.

"Not really. We ran into David and Nikita." Sue explained.

"Oh. That must have been uncomfortable." Lucy said, understanding.

"Not as bad as I would have thought." She answered. "It was good for me, we got to talk some. David and I just sort of faded. We never really ended, or at least it wasn't on a good note." She continued.

"So, how is he?" Lucy said. "I liked David, he was a nice guy." She added.

"Dog boy?" Bobby asked.

"That isn't nice." Tara defended. "David was a nice guy."

"I didn't know you guys even liked him." Sue said curiously.

"Just because we didn't say it, doesn't mean it wasn't true." Tara said.

"Yeah, we just like Jack better." Lucy continued. Both Sue and Jack blushed.

"Oh, please!" Myles scoffed. "You two are actually going to sit there and blush, feign embarrassment, over the girls saying they like Jack better than any other of Sue's suitors after that little scene in the park a few minutes ago?" Myles said with mock disgust.

That comment brought a lot of color to both Jack and Sue's cheeks.

"What, you didn't think you would actually hide that much passion from us, did you?" Bobby teased. "You should know better than that Mate. This one can smell lust in the air..." Bobby teased more nodding toward Lucy.

"Uh..." Sue began trying desperately to find something, anything to say to change the subject, or at least justify their kissing. She couldn't find any.

"Jack, I need the team in the conference room, now." D's voice boomed from his office door.

"You heard him people!" Let's bolt people!" Jack added.

The team headed toward the conference room. As Jack and Sue walked in the direction of their friends, both realized they had been made, and needed a way to distance themselves from each other when they were at work.

D had some Intel in money laundering that was filtering back to terrorist groups in Afghanistan. He put Jack in charge of the mission. As soon as D left the room, Jack started dividing up the team into smaller units. He decided to team Bobby with Sue and would pair up with Myles leaving Tara and Lucy behind to handle incoming calls and any internet access that was made by the latest team of bad guys.

As the teams left the conference room, Jack handed each one a folder with their piece of information inside. He pulled Sue aside to explain to her that it was very personal, and he had to find a way to distance himself from her while they were working. He trusted his best friend with his life, and now, with hers. Sue smiled and kissed him sweetly on the cheek whispering, "I understand Jack. I'll see you later."

Weeks passed as every member of the team worked feverishly to find the terror cell before they could work up a plan to strike. Much to their dismay, none of the leads had been good, and even though they'd work for weeks on this one thorn in their side, they were no closer to finding the nucleus of the threat.

Each night had been spent with late hours at the office, digging, interrogating, and in the end, going home frustrated. The case had also left little for the newly formed couples to spend any quality time together. Bobby and Tara had stolen a weekend away under the guise of investigating a lead just outside the city in Virginia. Myles had snuck to meet Lucy for a quick bite to eat, or a cappuccino here and there, but nothing significant. Sue and Jack, the one married couple of their pod, had spent practically no time together at all- at least not alone. They'd both been dragged off to the same dinner meetings, out to investigate a lead or just left alone in the office for a few brief moments.

Sue longed to be in Jack's arms again. She needed the warmth and security of him. The memory of his touch and the taste of his kiss was driving her wild inside.

"We _need _to see each other soon- alone." She texted Jack.

"I agree, but it's difficult." Jack replied, blushing just a bit.

"Need to find a way. Newlyweds shouldn't be this far apart... _This _newlywed doesn't want to be that far away from you..." She texted to him. She could feel someone come up behind her and flipped her phone shut.

"Hmm... Ms. Thomas... was that an official, work related text?" Lucy teased.

"Nope." Sue said, turning and going back to work. Lucy giggled as she walked to the coffee pot. She didn't know what it had said, but she knew who it as to. Even if she hadn't_ known, _the fact that Jack's phone would vibrate and ding with a message shortly after Sue hit the send button, gave it away.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" D called out, standing in the middle of the bull pen floor. The team gathered in a loose circle, watching their fearless leader looking defeated.

"What's going on D?" Jack asked.

"Our prime suspect flew the coop last night. We don't have a choice but to ice the case... for now." D said.

"No!" Bobby nearly shouted. "We've worked for weeks on this... we have the evidence." Bobby argued.

"I agree, but we don't have Davis- he's gone!" D said, angry with himself for not acting when he wanted to. "Damn bureaucrats! If they'd just let us do our jobs, we would have him, in custody! Not on some damned tropical island we can't touch him on." D said gritting his teeth and slamming his fist on the table.

"Why can't we?" Myles asked.

"Why can't we what?" Tara asked.

"Touch him?" Myles asked.

"No extradition. He's cocky, not stupid." Jack answered.

"You're a sharp shooter, marksman. We fly you down, you take him out, fly home, you're home for dinner on us." Myles said smoothly, seriously. The entire team looked at him shocked. "What? Oh, you know as well as I do that you were all thinking it." Myles scoffed.

"What about the evidence we have against whoever_ is _still here?" Sue asked.

"The best we can get is money laundering, maybe racketeering. It's not enough." Jack answered.

"It's something." Lucy added.

"Upstairs doesn't want to pursue this any further." D answered.

"What do you mean they don't want to peruse it?" Bobby started.

"I was told to drop it." D answered.

"How... " Bobby started, but was interrupted by an arm on his.

"D? Isn't there anyone we can talk to about this? Isn't it better to get something?" Jack asked.

"We've all given up a lot to put together this case, and now because we have a rabbit, you're telling us that we have just thrown away a month of our lives?" Sue asked, angrily.

"Pretty much." D stated and turned to walk away.

"D?" Tara called.

"This is bigger than us. I've spent the last 4 hours in meetings, arguing the exact points you have all just thrown at me... They told me, pretty much tough cookie." D said. He was quiet for a long moment. Everyone in the room just stared at each other. "Look, if I could... I would, but I can't. I don't like this anymore than you all do." He said. He turned to walk away, then turned back.

"Keep your ears and eyes open. Keep in contact with your street informants, see if they know anything. The minute... no, the second Davis sets his slimy little feet back on American soil, I want his ass in my interrogation room." And with that, D walked out, and slammed the door to his office as he entered it.

"Well." Was Myles last comment.

"Yeah..." Jack said, disgusted.

"How can they do that?!" Sue asked, angry.

"The just can." Tara said as she clicked away on her computer. With one last forced click of a key, the information board that was projected onto the wall disappeared.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough for one day." Bobby said, standing with conviction, snapping his coat off the back of his chair. "Have a nice weekend all." He said as he began to take long strides out of the office.

"Wait up." Tara called. "I'll come with you." She said, shutting her laptop and grabbing her coat, following him out. He rested his arm on her shoulder as she made it to where he was standing.

"I think we've all earned a long weekend." Jack agreed. "I'll see you guys on Monday." He said as he stood and walked out.

"What about you?" Lucy asked, staring at Sue.

"I'm going to finish some paperwork. I'll be home later." Sue answered.

"Luce?" Myles called. Lucy turned to look at him. "Dinner tonight?" He paused. "My place?" He boldly asked.

"Uhh, sure." Lucy answered.

Sue smiled suggestively at her, just out of Myles view.

"Oh, Thomas?" Myles called. Levi pawed her leg. Sue looked at Lucy, then Myles.

"Don't wait up for her, she'll be with me tonight." Myles said as he turned and left the office. Lucy's mouth fell open, shocked that he'd said that.

"Looks like you're going to have a good weekend." Sue teased.

"Well... you know, that leaves the apartment empty for you to ask Jack over." Lucy teased back. Sue blushed and giggled.

"Go!" Sue joked. "Do you think you'll be there when I get home?" Sue asked.

"Not sure." She answered. "I'll probably see you tomorrow." Lucy said laughing as she walked out of the office.

"Guess it's just you and me." Sue said, looking down at Levi. The office wasn't completely empty, but no one was left in their pod. It was quiet and peaceful. An hour later, paperwork done, Sue decided it was time for her to leave as well. She had a stop to make.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, it was fun writing it...

Half way home, Sue stopped at the local drug store. She took a hand basket and began to walk around the store. Levi at her side, she stopped to look at cards, picking up a "Happy Birthday Mom" one she found she liked, even though her Mom's birthday was months away. Levi stopped at the dog treats, silently begging. Sue said no, but did agree to a new toy. She grabbed a new tooth brush, some new deoderant, ant-acid's and a pregnancy test. She nervously read the back of them quickly. The pharmasist walked by, then took a step back.

"If you want my opinion, use that one. It's more accurate. Look for two lines. And, use it in the morning, better results that way." She said. Sue turned a dark pink, having only caught part of what was said, but too embarrassed to ask her to repeat it.

"Thanks." Sue said, putting the suggested one in her hand basket.

She got in the car and felt the need to talk to Jack. She dialed half of his number before rethinking her choice. She couldn't trust her voice, a text would have to do for now.

"Hi. Any plans tonight?" She asked. "Lucy's with Myles, want to have dinner? She asked and hit send. A few minutes later his reply came.

"I'd love to. What time?" He asked.

"Give me an hour to get home and settled in." She wrote back. "And to hide this..." She said outloud looking in the bag. She took a cleanising breath, and pulled out into the traffic, heading for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby and Tara barely made it through the doorway before they were making out. Their hands wandered the length of each other's bodies, ripping clothing off and dropping it into a trail from the front door of his loft to his bed. Their need and want for each other was primal. It was needy and selfish, but neither cared.

A half an hour later, the couple lay in each other's arms, listening to the other breathe. A sigh came from Bobby's chest.

"I'm hungry, you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tara answered.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Ehh..." She answered. "Tired I guess. Too many late nights working on this case... I don't know." She answered. Bobby was a bit concerned, she didn't look like she felt good.

"Take a nap, I'll make some soup and grilled cheese for dinner." He offered.

"Hmm, that sounds yummy." She said smiling at him.

Two hours passed, and Bobby came in with some fresh, homemade chicken and rice soup, and a grilled cheese.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "Is it really 7?" She asked.

"Yup. You've been asleep for a couple hours." He answered.

"I'm sorry Bobby." She said. "I must have been more tired than I thought." She sat up in the bed, taking a sip of the broth and a nibble of the sandwich. The couple sat there, nearly silent, with the exception of slurping of soup broth.

"Alright, out with it." Bobby said.

"What?" Tara asked, trying not to give away her train of thought.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just enjoying the soup." She defended.

"No, it's more than that. You've had something on your mind all day." He insisted. Bobby walked to where she was sitting and put his arm around her. "Talk to me Hon. "He said.

She took another breath, blowing it out slowly. Their relationship was fairly new. She didn't want to push, or be demanding of him and his time, but she really needed to know where they stood.

"Bobby? Where do you think we're going?" She finally got up the gumption to ask.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Us... as a couple. I don't want to push, but we just kind of jumped into this. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying it... but, I was wondering if this is it." She asked softly.

"I- I don't know, Luv." He answered honestly, too honestly. Those 3 words shattered her heart, causing tears to begin to stream down her cheeks. She did her best to let him finish and not let him see the tears or hear her sniffling. "I mean, I'm not ready to ask for your hand, but I love you." He said. Tara felt foolish. She quickly tried to wipe away the water.

"You- you what?" She asked. He turned her to him, putting her chin in his hand. HIs thumb grazed her cheek wiping away the tears.

"I love you Tara. This relationship started a month ago, but we didn't. We've been together for a long time." He said, kissing her temple.

"Well, don't i feel like an idiot." She confessed.

"Eat your soup." Bobby 'ordered' as he stood from the bed. No sooner had Bobby left the room, Tara ran to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face.

"A little needy there Tara?" She asked herself. "God, what is wrong with me?" She asked. She took a long, deep breath. She blew it back out slowly. She reached for her overnight bag, pulling it close to her. She put her hand inside, slowly pulling out the purple and white box. She read the back of the box.

"Best results with first morning urine." She read to herself. "Great." She said out loud, but barely audible. She tucked it back into her bag, and wiped her face with a towel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Lucy?" Myles called. Lucy came into the dining room, dressed to kill. Myles mouth dropped open. She stood in the doorway wearing a dark red tailored evening dress. It hung from her shoulders with wide straps bunched together and held there with crystal clips. Its deep V-neck showed enough cleavage to entice her date, but not give anything away. The sequined material was snug in all the right places. It sparkled in the light coming from the hall behind her.

"I take it you like?" She asked, smiling.

"Uhh, you could say that." Myles answered. "You are gorgeous." He said slowly, taking her in his arms. He slowly kissed her on the lips, and taking his time, traveled to the nape of her neck.

"Dinner?" She asked.

"Uhh, yes." Myles agreed. "Then I fully plan to get you out of that dress." He said devilishly. She giggled as he kissed her shoulder as he helped her into her chair.

The couple at their dinner, which consisted of Maryland crab, asparagus spears, and rice. Lucy ate everything on her plate, and even took an extra crab cake. Myles smiled at the fact that she was enjoying her dinner, but more so that she was comfortable enough with him that she wouldn't eat like a bird.

Myles stood and cleared the table, insisting that Lucy sit and relax. She wasn't about to pass that up, considering she knew, once he was that comfortable with her again, there wouldn't be any 'free' nights of no clean up.

"Dance?" Myles asked, turning on a classical music channel on the television.

"Love to." She answered. He took her in his arms, pulling her close. His hands wandered the length of her back, resting on her hips.

"I'm glad this case is over. I've missed you." Myles said sincerely.

"I've missed you too." Lucy agreed. "It's been a long month." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was simple and soft. Myles could feel himself instantly begin to react to her touch. He drew her bottom lip in, deepening the kiss. The two stood, no longer swaying to the music, in the middle of the floor with their tongues dancing a tango of their own. Lucy slowed the kiss by beginning to sway once more. Myles dropped his lips to her shoulder, caressing it back and forth to her neck. Lucy could feel herself giving into his touch. She backed off just enough to give herself some air, and to buy herself a few minutes of talking.

"Umm... Myles, there's something I want to talk to you about." She began.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked as he began to caress her neck once more. She pulled away from him, taking his hands in hers. She took a long slow breath.

"Uhh. How do I put this..." She said, finally looking him square in the eye. "I think I might be pregnant." She said, blushing slightly.

"P-P-P- Pregnant?" He stuttered. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, pregnant." She answered softly.

"What do you mean, 'think' and 'might'?" He asked. "What exactly does that mean?" He asked. His words were coming out fast, and smushed together.

"Just that." She said. "I'm 3 days late for my period. I'm never late- ever." She said. She had a half smile on her face, trying to judge his reaction to his words.

"Are you having any other symptoms?" He asked. "Uh, morning sickness, the preverbal fire hydrant syndrome?" He asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"No." She admitted.

"Maybe it's just stress." He said, his voice another octave higher.

"Myles, can I ask you something?" She asked. him. "What if... just, what if, I am pregnant?" She asked. "How are you going to feel about that." She asked.

"Scared to death." He answered honestly as he could.

"Do you want this baby? IF..." She finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Lucy, we haven't talked about this weekend, never mind a baby." He said, obviously nervous. "Uh... I haven't thought about kids... but it's not something I'm against." He said, knowing as soon as the words left his lips that they didn't sound the way he wanted them to. "I... I think,_ if _you are pregnant... I think you're going to make a great mom." He thought for a second before adding. "I don't know what kind of a dad I'll make, but I will certainly try to be a good father." He said. Lucy smiled wide at the words, and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Umm... Luce, when do we find out?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She said hesitantly.

"You have a doctor's appointment on a Saturday?" He asked.

"No, I have a plastic stick to pee on, on a Saturday morning." She answered, smiling as she pulled herself toward him, kissing him. Her hands wandered to the buttons of his shirt. She unbuttoned two before he stopped her.

"Umm, maybe we should wait. I wouldn't want to hurt the baby." He said.

"You won't." Lucy reassured. "Myles, I might not be either..." Lucy said.

Myles put his hand out, taking her to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The bright morning sun shone through the curtains of Sue's bedroom. She lay in the warmth of her husband's body, she liked it there. Too many nights had passed with them apart, she needed to be with him again. It took only a few minutes before she remembered the box she'd hid in the vanity of the bathroom. Slowly she crept from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Her hands shook as she took the wrapped testing strip from the box. She carefully unwrapped it, and followed the directions on the box. When she was finished, she placed the cap on it and laid it on the vanity top. It was the longest three minutes of her life. She had set her Black Berry to go off at the end of the three minutes. When the phone vibrated in her hand, she slowly picked up the stick and looked at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara carefully rolled out of bed, and made her way into Bobby's bathroom. She pulled her overnight bag to her, and took out the white and purple box. She reached inside and took out one of the white sticks. She blew out a nervous breath and took the test. She didn't really want to know the results, but knew she'd know one way or another in a few months. While she paced back and forth in the bathroom, Bobby slept peacefully in his bed in the other room. Her internal clock was near perfect, she didn't need a timer. At the end of the three required minutes, she hesitantly picked up the stick and stared at the oval indicator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myles held Lucy in his arms, making sure she didn't leave him for even a minute. He wanted to be there for her, he had to be. She could be carrying his child, he wanted to do right by her this time. If she was pregnant, he was going to be sure to prove to her that he would be there for them. Lucy had dozed off an hour earlier, and he hated to wake her, but he couldn't take this test without her.

As soon as the sun peaked above the tree tops and slipped through the blinds of Myles' bedroom, he gently nudged Lucy. She groaned, too tired to wake up, or so she muttered.

"Honey, we have to take the test. You can go back to sleep after." He said. As soon as those words left his lips, Lucy's eyes fluttered open. The couple walked hand in hand to the bathroom.

"Uh, is it OK that I'm in here? I want to be here from the beginning... unless you'd rather I not." Myles said, starting to ramble.

"You have been here since the beginning, and you've seen more of me on the beach than you will right now. It's ok Myles. Come on in. Have a seat." She said. He instantly sat on the toilet. "Umm, not there. I need that." Lucy said, smiling at how nervous he was.

"Oh, of course, sorry." He said, moving to the edge of the tub.

Lucy carefully peeled the wrapper off the testing stick and held it in her urine stream for the required amount of time. She placed the cap on it and laid it flat- away from the edge of the vanity so she could wash her hands. Lucy put the lid of the toilet seat down and sat.

"Now what?" Myles asked.

"We wait." Lucy said. Myles reached across and took her hands in his.

"How long?" Myles asked.

"Three to five minutes, why?" She asked.

"I- I don't have my watch on!" He said nervously, as if missing the 3 minute time would erase the results and he would never know. He darted from the bathroom and was back in a few seconds, holding an egg timer.

He set it for three minutes. He put it next to the pregnancy test and took her hands again.

"Marry me Lucy." Myles asked.

"Uhhh... wh-what?" She asked.

"Marry me." Myles repeated. "I want us to be together, to raise this baby together." He said.

"Why don't we wait and see what this test says before you ask something you might regret asking if it's negative." She said.

"I won't. I've been thinking about it for a while. It's something I was planning on asking you down the road anyway... why wait?" He asked. She looked him in the eye, and could see his feelings were real, his words true. "I love you Lucy." He said.

"I love you too Myles." Lucy whispered just as the egg timer dinged. Both took a nervous breath and leaned over the white test strip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

One by one, the women picked up their test strips and looked at them.

"Negative" A feeling of relief combined with a feeling of sadness came over her.

"Negative" The heavy tinge of disappointment swept over her body.

"Positive... wait, positive?" She said softly. "I'm having a baby..."

_**the end**_


End file.
